Blue Fire
by MonsterGalore
Summary: Bella Levesque has nothing left after her godmother dies. so she moves to forks hoping for a fresh start. She soon discovers that the small town may be more than it seems,and who knew poor Bella's life will get worse before it gets better?summary sucks, lol. OC. wolves,vamps and a...a what? :D. gotta read to find out! yes this is a Rosalie and Bella fic. :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-have fun. I don't own twilight 's, vamps don't sparkle, and they can eat ...I made some shit up here and there. lol. I'm just really bored, and I have a ton of stories but never posted here before. so be easy. and I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm just too lazy to fix, if you wanna beta this..just HMU.:)_

summary-Bella Levesque has lost everyone that ever loved her, both her parents and now her godmother;Tyra. After her godmoms funeral, Bella decided to leave new hampshire and move to forks washington to start new. but who knew poor Bella's life will get worse before it gets better? summary sucks, just read! lol.

fyi, it starts off as third person, but I will be putting Bella's pov in first person sometime into the story.

this story will be rated M for...well I don't know yet. better safe than sorry with me.

( Bella Levesque )

Bella woke with a start, she looked at the clock. it was 9:45...and her summer school history lecture started at 10, she rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and a zip up hoodie. she threw on her nike shoxs, grabbed her pen and journal and ran out of her town over the coffee table once. Bella ran past her mustang sitting in the drive way, and caught the last shuttle to campus that was 10 minutes away.

the ride was fairly quick, but she was still two minutes late. luckily Bella beat the professor in and took a seat towards the middle between her two teammates, Ray and Alex.

"over slept again didn't you?"

Bella nodded, pulling up her hood and yawning."yeah pretty much...long week"

Alex snickered,"oh yeah don't we know it,so tonight there's a party going down at the omega house...you coming?"

Bella smirked,"well I don't know girls...I have studying to do...I have to hit the gym...and I'm really tired"

Ray rolled her eyes,"bullshit. it starts at 10"

Bella shrugged,"sure...ill be there"

Alex went to say something, but the professor entered the room and immediately began lecturing his students. Bella took notes, but found herself dozing off time to time.

later that day, Bella finally got back home and checked her voice mail. she had a call from her godmother, Tyra Harris. when Bella's parents died in a tragic drunk driving accident. leaving Bella with her very loving godmother, who was 35 years old and top home designer in the states. she was the one who was paying for Bella private schooling at Dartmouth High and everything else really. the car, the clothes, the elite soccer training. she totally doted on her god daughter because she couldn't have any on her own, it was a curse and blessing.

"hey baby girl, just checking in on you. I checked your grades,and I must say. pretty impressive girl. anyway, I thought about visiting...saw it was snowing. decided to stay in Texas". she chuckled,"whenever you get the chance, call me. love you"._ you have no more messages._

Bella flopped down on her sofa, and pulled out her iphone 4s, and pressed one on the dial pad. her hotline no. for her godmother, who answered on the very first ring.

"how was your class?"

"is that the new 'hello,how are you'?", Bella smiled

"for me, yes it is.", her godmother teased right back

"I had lectures this morning...and trust me I rolled over and just about died. but I'm done for the day...going to a party tonight"

"oh really?well have fun, and please use protection"

Bella couldn't help but blush,"what!Ty,seriously...I'm still a virgin for crying out loud"

"you expect me to believe that?"

Bella rolled her eyes,"I would hope not, for my sake and yours. so how are you Ty?"

she sighed happily,"couldn't be better little one..work has been good, thriving. I'm actually at the airport heading to Las Vegas."

Bella whistled,"sweet. well...you know what they say,what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas",Bella turned on the TV,the u-verse screen popped up before the cable did. scrolling through the channels slowly, not seeing anything interesting at all. figures though, it was daytime TV.

she snorted,"yeah unless its a baby,or whatever. but anyway, I have to go. you be safe and be good, okay?"

Bella nodded,settling for the power puff girls."will do, if you do. I love you god ma-ma"

Tyra chuckled on the other end,"I love you too child"

Bella smiled and hung a few minutes of watching TV,she decided to take a nap, before getting ready for the party.

Isabella woke up at 9 50 on the dot, with a yawn and loud stretch. the beautiful brunette got up and went upstairs, turning on her radio and stripping out of her clothes and running the shower hot. she washed her hair and shaved, you know just in case she got lucky tonight. blow drying her hair, Bella flat ironed it straight to the very last curl. she then put on a short yellow 'dress' that plunged down the front to the top of her belly button showing off the valley between her decent sized chest, and her toned stomach. the dress was also backless, and barely covered her very cute thong clad butt. despite the snowy weather

Bella then put on white calve high snow boots that complimented the dress wonderfully, grabbing her purse. she locked up and left, she wanted to drive her car but seeing as she might be drinking. decided to just walk the two blocks to the omega frat she got there it was about 10 57 and the party was banging.

she spotted Ray and Alex on the porch with less clothing than her own talking to two shirtless football so since it wasn't that cold, just snow everywhere."hey sexy, looking good!",Ray winked laughing and holding up her beer.,"and you're late!"

Bella smiled back,"can't help it if I had a booty call with my couch". Bella entered the house and was hit by a wave of body heat, the rhythmic beat from the loud speakers and just a plain out house party. she quickly danced her way to the middle, taking a offered bud-lite and just danced the night away.

- 2 59 am-

Bella was tired, a little more than tipsy and sitting on the sofa with Ray and Alex...smoking a joint, all three girls just sitting back and watching the hoes be hoes and douche bags prowl for some free and drunk pussy.

"Alex whats in this weed, its strong as hell",Ray coughed slightly,"but really really good"

Alex shrugged, watching Bella take a hit."its laced with some coke, I made a pound of it...shit hits the spot huh"

Bella passed the joint to Alex and found herself fading,she decided it was time to go home and pass out where it was scooted off the sofa, and made sure her dress was decent before standing up a bit unsteady,"well...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go home you guys.."

Alex held up a bag,"wanna take some to go?10 bucks...or just a kiss would do"

Bella laughed and handed Alex a ten out of her purse, or at least she thought it was a ten"kissy kissy",she slurred, dropping the baggie in her purse before waving carelessly."by...bye guys"

Bella left the party, thankfully undetected from the creeps and douche bags. she was cold now, as she made her way back to her own town home. as she rounded the corner on her street, she was too busy focusing on walking to notice the approaching figure in front of her until they grabbed her by the shoulders.

Bella screamed for a brief second, before realizing it was campus security. she was relieved for a moment, before growing terrified because she knew she smelled like alcohol and weed, and she was carrying some in her bag!

"what are you doing out this time of night young lady?", the guy asked, his voice was deep and loud, making Bella wince a bit. her ears weren't in the best condition at the moment to begin with.

"uh, ah..", she stuttered,"i was, ah, going home..officer?"

the campus security guard looked at the young woman carefully, it was too dark to see her eyes. but he could sure as hell smell the weed on her. but it was late,and she wasn't driving at least. so with a resigned sigh, he let her go and stepped aside." alright miss...have a good night",with that last bit, he continued on with his nightly patrol.

Bella on the other hand was still trying to figure out what happened, with a shake of her head she made her way back home safely,and managed to get upstairs and into , but she made it.

Isabella woke up to pounding on the front door. rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock she groaned, it was 7:48 in the morning. Bella got up and threw on her robe and went downstairs to open the door. at the sight of two uniformed police officers standing on her front porch, she sobered up pretty damn quickly.

"uhm...good morning ,o-officers,what can I do for you?",she cleared her throat.

"are you Isabella Levesque?", the male officer asked softly, almost tentatively as if he were hoping she said no.

Bella nodded slowly, _please don't let me be under arrest. please don't let me be under arrest._she prayed in her head.

the female officer cleared her throat,"I am sorry to tell you this, honey...but there was an accident. your god mother was on her way here last night,and...her car lost control on the bridge early this morning, it was icy and it was dark. I am terribly sorry Miss Levesque"

Bella stared at them as they were joking, the words hadn't really hit home for her just yet. and when it did, it took both officers to calm the young woman down and force her to sit on the sofa, letting her cry and scream into the pillow. her godmother was the only family Isabella had left, she had no one else...there was no one else. she was on her own now. and she was scared and she was lonely.

**Coolio. so what did ya guys think? I mean I know I didn't give a lot to go on , haha. but it's a start. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. please review and send some TLC! :) and just so there is nooo confusion with the Dartmouth part...there is a High School and College in my story. in RL, i dunno or care haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET! I have a few followers, that's pretty awesome. Hopefully that will grow, anyway here is chapter 2...chapter 3 is literally right behind it. I couldn't sleep last night. Enjoy. :) **

**PS- you'll find I am a big car freak, I own a Tahoe and totally in love with it. and I am working on getting a BMW. so if I have kick-butt cars, Bella will too. I know I am not the only one who just wanted to strangle SM for that truck she gave Bella. and speaking of her, _I don't own twilight or anything of the sort. this is just for pure entertainment, i am not getting any profit from this and this is all from the top of my head._ **

Despite what her friends were trying to do to help, Isabella managed the funeral herself. she knew and loved Ty as a mother, as a best friend. she could handle it, and she did. Tyra's funeral was it being closed casket due to the damage done by the accident. in the will, she left Isabella everything she had ever money, her cars,even another house in forks Washington. if Bella wanted to, she could live off the money Ty left her for a while, but she wasn't going to. Ty and her parents wanted more for her, and she refused to let them down.

Bella knew she needed a new start in life, she needed to start.._new._ so she packed up all her things,said goodbye to her teachers,teammates,and her good friends. and called a Realtor to sell the house she was currently living in now. she even sold her mustang. she got her transcript from Dartmouth high and caught the first flight to forks Washington that very day.

During the flight, Bella couldn't really sleep like she planned to. Staring out the window into the darkening skies proved more interesting than catching some z's. Her mind was busy, thinking about this and that...but the one question that stood out in all that mess; _what am i going to do?_

when she arrived, she was more frightened than anything in her life. but she knew she had to be had to be,or else life will force her to her caught a cab to the nearest rental place,and rented out a normal big bodied truck, just a Tahoe. She used her phone's gps,and put in her new address. As she was doing so, she felt a little homesick...she wanted to leave and go back to the parties and her friends. With a deep,depressing sigh. She hit 'done' and was on her way.

Isabella arrived to the town around 10 pm, maybe even later. and she was surprised how well off the town was,despite all the old rusty cars. it had a krogers, and a Kroger gas station,it had a carl's jr burger joint,a home depot. it was pretty legit,so far anyway. Bella drove through the empty streets of the town to her new house, Ty was a private person,so it was no surprise that her house...erm...well Bella's house was now..was on the outskirts of town. even as she drove along the highway, Bella saw forks high. it was extremely small for a high school.

Finally making it to her new home, and she had to admit she was very very impressed. the house was almost a lodge mini the engine and parking in the circular drive Isabella grabbed her carry on bag and went inside using her key.

it was a two story home,with 5 rooms,3 bathroom suites, and 1 half garage was detached, across the drive way,it had a daylight base ment, a family room, a media room up stairs, and library. it also had a side entry and back porch leading to a man made lake. it was private. the whole estate was private,furnished and all Isabella's. all the teenager had to do was grocery shop, pay the bills, cable bill, and live a new life. there were pictures of her as a baby and growing up with ty. vacation, holidays, random. whatever. it already felt like home to Bella. despite it being so late, and it was raining still. Bella made her way to the detached garage. she used her key to get in through the smaller door. and flicked on the light. it was fairly large for a garage, almost like a shop and it only had two other cars in there, and they took up no space at all. a cherry red 2007 760li beamer with lowendarts TDR chromes,22''. dark tint,and a white 2013 dodge charger.

Bella suddenly got an idea...she would make this garage into her garage. literally. she had always loved cars and working on them, and she now had her very own garage do that was going to be home depots best customer.

after enrolling into forks high,and raiding home depot and Sam's Club for all the tools and paint they had. She even drove back to Seattle and returned the truck, and came home with another, except it was one in town has seen her for the past two months of summer. and honestly Isabella wouldn't have had it either way. she was busy working on her new garage,by the time school started it looked and smelled like a true garage,it had parking lines for the three vehicles, a work shop for all her tools and blue prints, she also installed hooks on the far wall for the heavier tools and gadgets, and got a tool kart fully stocked,and she even had a lift set up so she could work on her cars undercarriage.

also she had a fence installed on her property,as well as a gate with a key pad. she put in security for her garage and house, also with a keypad. and if you didn't have a key to either the house or the garage, you better know the 9 digit keypad code.

by the time school was ready to start, Isabella was ready to start a new.

Monday morning Isabella woke up at 7 am and showered, then she dressed in a fashionable red flannel shirt,with black leggings, it was okay because the flannel shirt was long enough to cover her butt from the pervs she was sure to encounter today,she let her hair stay curly as it fell in dark curls down her back, 6 inches from her black uggs. It was all she needed, she was used to the cold weather, Dartmouth could be quite cold,so she was sort of used to this kind weather already.

Isabella grabbed her oversized purse,banana and walked out the front door to her truck, she hoped inside. she waited until it warmed up before leaving the comfort of her home, she wasn't nervous anymore. she knew she could do this, and she wouldn't get to close with would be friendly...that would be it. the night before she had changed her tires, to ice/snow weather tires. they actually made her truck look much more bad ass than she intended. she was on the freeway before she knew it. Just then her phone began buzzing in it's cupholder.

"hello?"

"hey B!", Alex's voice rang,"what are you doing?"

Bella changed lanes,"on my way to school, how about you?"

Alex sighed,"Besides missing you? I'm still in bed, not going to school today"

"why not?", the brunette asked, watching a green jeep and silver volvo race right past her.

"Ray and I went to a party last night, so messed up...we missed you last night,B. I have some friends in port angeles...you know if you ever need a hit or something?"

"thanks for the offer Alex, but i have to go. I just got to school", with that she hung up quickly. Bella took a deep breath, _this was a new start,I can't do that anymore._

Bella exited the highway and pulled into forks high,parking just knew she was already getting more attention than she wanted, though not surprising. small town, new girl enrolled into school that no one has even seen yet. news circulates, also...her truck beat every rust bucket in the lot, including the shiny volvo and green jeep parked next to it. she found a spot open next to a large group of kids sitting in or standing next to a blue van. sighing, Bella pulled around,and whipped it backwards like a pro. she let her engine run a bit, and ran a hand through her dark hair,before cutting the engine, grabbing her bag and got out of the truck. she closed the door as she walked to the sidewalk, and locked horn honking twice.

she felt eyes on her, and she could practically _hear _the gossip. she kept her head low and walked to the front office to get her schedule. inside ,it was too hot for her liking, the woman she met two months ago sat there, on the computer and smiled when she saw Isabella come in.

"hi dear!I was wondering when you would get here!here you are,I have your schedule ready to go for you,and a map of the school...and I also have this slip for you. just give it to all your teachers to sign,and at the end of the day. bring to me,alright?"

Bella just smiled,"yes ma'am thank you"

Mrs. cope just smiled and nodded,Isabella headed out of the office. looking at my schedule. forks only had one AP course available. which was calculus. the rest of the classes I would outshine everyone, including the teacher.

_history-Mr. Banner_

_Spanish-Mrs. Harris._

_AP calculus- Mrs. June_

_lunch break_

_gym-Coach Clapps_

_art-Miss Richardson_

not bad at bell rang breaking Bella out of her a sigh, Bella put away her schedule and began to make her way into the school building, to her first class. she was already given a tour when she enrolled, so she knew where everything was going to be. just as she was about to walk up the steps to the front doors, a tall greasy hair asian kid was standing in front of her,with a camera hanging off his neck, and he was smiling so hard Bella thought his face might break.

"hi!I'm Eric, Eric Yorkie. and you are Isabella right?"

Bella just nodded,raising a brow."yes."

he nodded, moving to her side,"where is your first class, I can walk you there?the school isn't big, but you can get turned around pretty easy?", he offered

but Bella wasn't really in the mood to be social,she wasn't really a morning person at all. so she started walking in silence,with Eric glued to her side. she ignored the looks they were getting from the kids that were already inside, and the grin Eric wore, he was so close she could smell his revolting cologne. Bella stopped walking and turned to Eric.

"my history mr. banner", she smiled at his sheepish smile,"thanks for walking me to class Eric.",she offered the poor guy, she pegged him to be a junior or still had pimples for crying out loud. She just knew it was going to be a long day.

**So! there is chapter 2...and human contact,lol. chapter 3 will be coming soon, drop a review? tell me if you hate or like it? it's slow right now, but it'll pick up soon:) see ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I told you chapter 3 was peeking around the corner somewhere, now...don't expect updates too come TOO quickly sometimes. I don't get paid to slack off...sometimes...but we won't get into that. haha, uhm..let's see..OH! I decided to try first person here, to see how it works out, and if seeing things through Bella's eyes would be better. you know, the thoughts, feelings and all that. instead of movie like third person. if it's a no go,i'll revert back to third POV. enjoy:)**

So Bella's morning went by fairly easy, and of her teachers made her introduce herself to the class,yet..the day wasn't over with just yet. some kids actually introduced themselves to her, like Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Mike newton,Tyler Crowley,and again Eric Yorkie. they even invited Bella to sit with them at lunch, well...Jessica practically dragged Bella to their table. Angela was probably the only one Bella could tolerate. Mike and Tyler were constantly making googly eyes at Bella, Jessica wouldn't shut up, Lauren Mallory was glaring with jealously,and Angela...was quiet and held a _normal_ conversation with Bella.

Just then the side doors to the cafeteria opened, and Jessica sighed dreamily, Bella couldn't help but look at what miracle that finally shut Jessica up...finally. and wow. what a miracle it was. five students had walked into the cafeteria looking as if they just came off a Paris first thing Isabella noticed was how white they looked, sure she was no tan queen either but damn,and she could practically see their eyes from across the was sorta weird. there was two blondes, one male with wild hair,and he looked..well..he looked crazy almost as if he was suffering or about to snap at a moments notice and the other was a female _bombshell._she had bitch written all over her, then there was another female, she was barely 5 foot,and had black hair,pixie cut, and she seemed chirpy...happy even. there was also a rather large jock male,with short black hair, and man was he huge. he looked like he could crush a tree,and then the other...lanky one with the _le wild_ sex hair. he seemed depressing. Bella looked away and back to Jessica.

(Isabella first person)

"see something you like Jessica?"

"since freshman year", Jessica sighed again,"those are the Cullen and Hales. the short,happy one is Alice Cullen. the blonde with the crazed look is jasper Hale. they are together, and Emmett Cullen...the big one and Edward Cullen...the smaller one, they are together too,and the ice queen,Rosalie Hale. she is single."

"by together you mean...?",I trailed off not sure if that is what Jessica meant or not.

she nodded,"yeah isn't it weird?"

I shrugged,"are they related?"

"well no- but they are adopted, their parents are Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen, he works at the hospital in town."

"then it isn't weird", I shot back, finishing off my water.

she shrugged,"whatever.I think it is and they don't talk to anyone, as if they are too good for anyone", with that she turned to talk with Lauren.

"so Bella", Mike started,"where did you live before coming here?", _and the 21 questions begin here._

I just sighed,smiling politely."New Hampshire"

"niccce!what school did you go to?"

"Dartmouth", everyone stared at me wide eyed and open mouth, I couldn't help but laugh,"Dartmouth high,guys. there is a high school and the a private school."

Lauren scoffed,"I know that place, nothing but smart rich kids. so why are you here?"

I just looked down at the table,"if I thought that was any of your business,Lauren. I would've stated why I moved here when Mike asked me where I lived before coming here."

a silence fell over the table with Lauren glaring at me,i guess no one ever spoke to Lauren like that before. Eric spoke up first,"so that truck...Tahoe right?", I nodded,"I'm not good with cars, but were those standard snow tires?"

I shook my head,"no. those are nokian hakkapeliita tires...best snow tires around. I put them on last night."

"_you _put them on?",Jessica asked incredulously

"yeah, its pretty easy.", thankfully the bell rang,"well see you guys later."

I actually couldn't wait to get away from them, they acted as if they never met a girl who could do her own change tires on a truck.

after gym class, I had one more class to go. art. I hated art. I had no idea why and how I got stuck in that class,but I was hating life right about now. when I entered, I realized I was a little late. Miss Richardson signed my slip and told to me have a seat in the back with Alice, this was the second Cullen I had a class with, in chemistry and calculus I had.. Rosalie? yeah,her. I went to sit next to Alice, the pale skinned girl was smiling at me as if she knew me or knew something I didn't know.. I just couldn't help but get a little creeped out, as soon as I sat down, Miss Richardson began to speak.

"alright class, I know you are all seniors and art is no longer your thing. so I have a year long project for you. you have to create a portfolio of the things you value most in your life,in your own drawing. and it will be due two weeks before just for you seniors, if you want...all i require is just for you to sign in and you don't have to stay after that. so go ahead and get started and chat quietly please",she smiled,before going into her office,and closing the door._well damn, free period._

_something I value the most...hmm. interesting project._someone cleared their throat in front of my desk, I looked up to see it was some buff kid, he looked like a football player,he had short red hair,and was really pale.

"hi,I'm Stefan...or you can call me Steven", he said,nervously.

_oh boy..._,I said nothing, I just raised a brow.

he cleared his throat again, his face reddening. I felt bad for the guy,especially since everyone in class was looking at us."I was just uh..wondering...um...we share calculus..together...and um...", he leaned in closer,whispering,"can you tutor me please?I heard you went to Dartmouth...ill pay you I swear"

I almost laughed, and I thought I was going to have to reject one more date!I think I like this guy,but I kept my cool.I turned my head a little bit to see if he was serious, and he was,I'm sure to anyone it looked as if we were about to kiss,the look in his eye was i decided to be nice,"okay"

he pulled back with a hopeful grin,"okay?!"

I nodded,"okay. what are you doing after school?"

he shook his head,"nothin'"

I nodded,beckoning him forward, he came back. "meet me by the black truck in front of the school,we can work out the details later", I whispered in his ear.

he nodded,pulling away with a grin."I owe you my life!",he fist pumped before going back to his seat.

"hot date?",Alice said from her seat next to me.

_dammit! _i nearly jumped out of my skin,i forgot she was there, i took a moment to calm my heart.I shrugged,not looking at her."just helping someone out"

"I'm Alice by the way"

"nice to meet you", I mumbled, resting my chin in my my eyes.I wasn't trying to come...okay, I am trying to come of as anti-social. something about this chick just made me nervous, and i don't like being nervous. besides I remembered Jessica saying how anti-social _they_ were..so why is she suddenly talking to me?

she didn't seem to get the hint I didn't want to talk to her,"so how are you liking Forks from New Hampshire?"

it didn't surprise me, with Jessica's big mouth.I shrugged,"less snow..more rain"

she chuckled,"I've never been to new Hampshire before. so do you like to shop?"

I wanted to face plant into the table."immensely"

the bell rang, I couldn't get out and away from Alice fast enough.I took my teachers slip to and made my way to my truck, I saw Steven leaning against it, with his back pack slung over his shoulder. he was just in a white t-shirt, basket ball shorts,Jordans and a snap back, he looked every bit of a player. but something about him just made me trust him. don't know what it was, but I didn't feel as nervous around him as I did Alice, or Rosalie really.

I noticed the Cullens standing by their own cars like they were waiting for someone..but then again they were like everyone else in the parking lot, I also noticed a few of people watching me and what unsettled me was the fact that Rosalie was glaring holes at me and Steven. I just shook my head, and unlocked my truck,stopping in front of him._did I do something wrong to get the glare?we didn't even talk.._

"so calculus, what's up?",I started.

he nodded,standing up straight."right, I have basketball after school...and practice always lets out late, so I was wondering during lunch we can study there, well you study...and tutor me at the same time?",he chuckled nervously.

I nodded,"that works fine..library or lunch room?"

"uhm, we can eat lunch...then meet up in the library when we are done?15 minutes a day?"

I clicked my tongue,shaking my head."this is calculus Steven, and our first test is in two weeks. you need more than 15 minutes, I need more than that"

"that's what my boyfriend says", he laughed,then sobered up and looked panicked,I laughed._ah!now I know why I trust him, hes gay and doesn't wanna get in my pants!_,"I didn't-pretend you didn't hear that?"

"don't worry, I don't judge..back on topic...the first test is basic...so I can at least help you get a b?..."

"but I need an A in that class to graduate!", he whined

I rolled my eyes,slapping his arm."stop whining. let's try art class. everyday before school ends?deal?"

he nodded his head,"that's perfect!and ill pay you I don't know...30 bucks a week?"

I shook my head,"its okay. you don't need to pay me?"

"are you sure,Bella?I don't mind"

"but I do, see you tomorrow Steven,don't forget we start next Monday. fresh."

he smiled and gave me a tight hug,"I owe you my life"

"nah, just your career", I patted his back let me go, and I made to get into my truck. I started her up and made my way out of the parking lot, it was a little weird as I was leaving though. The Cullen's watched me leave and I mean they sat there watching me leave.

_who does that?_

when I looked at Rosalie. I felt as if she could she could actually see me, and the look she was giving me sent shivers down my spine. I looked away and focused on the road,and headed home. _this place is so weird, I should have stayed in New Hampshire. damn._

**woop. so, throwing in characters. is what I do best, also this is not a all-human fic, wolves and vamps will be in here. in case some of you were wondering. I'll also be throwing some other weird creatures in here too. I am not sure what kind, but they'll be hella weird, and hella awesome. lemme know how you like the first POV? i kinda like it, so i will most likely stick with it. **

**also in this story..i wanted this Bella to be fun, you know? not this timid, push over, gullible, and just...all around annoying AF new girl. she's gonna have a life, REAL problems, and a 2 ton load of drama. haha. TGIF!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweetness! thanks for all the follows and favs guys! anyway I am starting to get into a smooth drive here with this story, and these ideas are coming in faster than i can type. i'm dead tired right now, i don't know if i caught all the mistakes here. if i didn't i will later. enjoy this one.**

I was just sitting here on the floor in front of the sofa, in the media room. The forms I was supposed to fill out for school were just scattered all over the coffee table. They wanted at least two emergency contacts, but I didn't have that anymore...hell I barely had one. I was my emergency contact, with a short chuckle I pushed aside those papers and turned on the tv.

The Flintstones were on, so I settled for that and got up to get a snack from the kitchen. To be honest, I didn't have much to begin with. I needed to go grocery shopping again, joys of life. Closing the fridge, after getting a regular lunchable. I took it back to the media room,and sat on the sofa this time. I decided to just forget about those forms, I didn't exactly need them anyway so there was no point of even wasting time with them. Just as I was about to start snacking on my lunchable, my cell phone rang. This time I checked the caller ID before answering, and good thing I did, it was just Alex calling. I seriously thought about just screening her call but of course I couldn't do that to my friend.

"hello?"

"hey honey!what's up?", Alex chirped over the line

"um, just watching TV..you?"

"geez girl, why you sound so depressed? The guys harassing you already or something?", Alex snickered over the line.

_Why do I sound so depressed? Well...there are a number of reasons I'm depressed._ Though I wanted to, I didn't say that. "just really tired, Alex. Long summer and all,you know?"

"hmm, well you should have just stayed here with people you knew, girl. We would have helped you"

_in other words, party and get high._ I sighed,putting my lunchable aside, starting to lose my appetite. "well, I needed a new start. I didn't feel...it didn't feel right being there anymore. I need more in life now that I have nothing...if that even makes sense"

Alex scoffed," it doesn't, but whatever. Look B, I hate this depressing side of you..it's a serious buzz kill,and that ain't cool! Sooo...my friend I was telling you about, the one in Port Angeles...he has some really good stuff,and can throw some pretty decent parties."

" I don't do drugs, Alex. Not like that at least, but I'm trying to quit", I muted the TV, and picked at my 'dinner'. basically just crumbling the crackers over the cheese.

Alex sighed, as if she were talking to an idiot or something," fine...then just go to a party, have fun."

" Alex!", I snapped,cutting off her ramblings about her friend and his parties,and goodies." I'm not interested in that shit anymore! If you're really my friend, then you'd stop pushing it"

"fuck, lighten up! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one that drove off a bridge"

there was a heavy pause, I stopped everything that I was doing and stared at my phone. She really just said that, _wow._

"Shit Bella , I didn't mean -"

" I gotta go", and I hung up,and quickly turned my phone off. Throwing it on the coffee table with a loud clunk as if it would burn me if I held onto it any longer. Alex wasn't the best friend to have, but she was my friend none the less, and an ex-teammate. Her words really stung, they brought back a string of memories that I tried to suppress over the summer.

I finally pulled myself together, and wiped away the hot tears with my shirt. My 'dinner' long forgotten , I left the house and went to the garage. It was going to be a long night now, I needed to keep my mind busy. Though I was half way to my garage when I just felt like I was being watched, I stopped and looked around. It was a weird feeling, it felt familiar...but I wasn't too sure. I looked around once more before speed walking 50 feet to the garage door and closing it behind me, and locking it.

" _Bella...Bella..."...I could hear someone calling my name, but I couldn't see them. In fact I couldn't see anything!_

"_where are you?", I screamed into the darkness,"who are you?!", I felt like I was falling and falling and there was no end. It was so dark I wasn't sure if my eyes were open or closed._

" _Isabella...I'm here...wake up...", that voice was so familiar...but at the same time it was unfamiliar. I felt as if I should know it. "open your eyes baby girl...I'm here", that same voice whispered._

"_Ty?!", suddenly there was a white flash, and i stopped falling._

I woke with a start and sat up, only to be knocked back down again by something hard and cold. "oh hell!", I groaned, rubbing my forehead tenderly. When I finally opened my eyes, I was looking at the under carriage of my Tahoe. "ah man", I slowly and carefully moved from beneath the vehicle and stood, popping my back in the process. All the lights were still on, the radio was still blaring music from my iPod and I was still wearing the clothes I had on yesterday, and I was covered in grime.

I noticed from the windows, that is was dark and gloomy, but daytime. I didn't even have to look at a clock to figure I was late for school.

**hmm...what a strange dream. could be something...could be nothing at all. lol hope you enjoyed this short chapter. **

**have you ever been so alone in life, it hurts. you have no one to turn to, to talk to...you're just on your own. **

**I've been there before...surrounded by a lot of people, but so alone at the same time. bella ain't at her lowest...yet. hopefully someone catches her before she gets there huh?:) nighty night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**wow...this is a...long chapter full of dialogue. i don't know, let me know how you like this one.**

Well...i was late, no doubt about that. I wasn't going to show up smelling like I been sleeping in a garage all night so i showered and washed my hair. I was so late I missed history and chemistry. As soon as I entered the building, the bell rang. _Guess I just missed spanish too. Dang._

I shifted my purse over my shoulder, and headed for calculus. I managed to avoid Mike and his group, though I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing them for lunch. I slipped into Mrs. Junes' class right before the bell, but the only seat that was open was next to Rosalie. _Go figure, just my luck. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't glare my face off if I just avoid eye contact. _That proved to be pointless on my part, because as soon as I sat down I was looking at her out the corner of my eye. I mean, I just couldn't help it...how is it possible for someone to be that damn beautiful? Her face was just flawless, and I couldn't spot makeup anywhere other than the eyeliner she wore.

I have no idea what possessed me to look down, but I did all the way down to the louboutins on her feet and back up ... I was checking her out and I was being so obvious about it. I think I might have turned my head and just openly started ogling her, I knew this because she was staring right back at me. It wasn't a glare this time, but it wasn't a friendly look either. Her eyes were a lighter version of chestnut and hazel mixed together..it was weird,but so right and mesmerizing at the same time. I couldn't look away, I felt trapped...trapped by her, and if she hadn't blinked and looked away, I'd still be staring...like a moron.

I took a deep breath and turned away with as much dignity as I could, and my blush wasn't helping matters at all.

"Miss Levesque!", Mrs. June snapped

I looked at her,confused. _How long was she calling my name?_,"yes ma'am?"

"you might want to pay attention, and take notes. Would hate to see you fail the first test"

I wasn't sure if she was just saying that, or insulting me on the sly. It was hard to tell, but I went with it. I pulled out my journal, but I wasn't taking notes. I was working on my art project. The entire time I tried to peek over at Rosalie, she was looking at me. I eventually grew tired of being caught and stopped looking. Towards the end of class Mrs. June stopped her lecture and gave us homework for the night, and was giving us the last 10 minutes of class to start on it.

Just then my worst nightmare turned in their seat and smiled at me; Lauren Mallory. I had no idea she was even in this class. "Hi Bella...nice calculus notes you have there", she said sarcastically," I'm pretty sure a drawing of a bridge won't be on this test"

I closed my journal and put it back in my purse," I never thought I'd see you in this class Lauren. It seemed so challenging...then you turned around..and just ruined it for me", I shot back.

I saw her glare set in and that smile fade away slowly," you think you're better than us, don't you? You show up late, in your shiny truck...blow off class.."

I raised a brow,_wow...been here a day, and already got a number one hater." _I don't think I'm better than anyone, I just slept late?"

Lauren just sneered at me, "just know this...you don't fool me new girl". She turned around in her seat, leaving me confused. I had no idea what her problem was, but she was going to be my big problem if I don't steer clear of her. Just then the bell rang, I quickly packed my stuff and jetted out of class.

" Hey Bella! Wait up!", someone yelled behind me, I stopped reluctantly,waiting for Mike Newton to catch up to me. As soon as he did, his arm was draped over my shoulders as if we were old friends...or worse, dating. I quickly pushed his arm off me. "where were you this morning?", I ignored his disappointed expression and tone.

"i overslept"

he laughed,as if I just told the funniest joke in the world." oh yeah, it's easy to do that here sometimes...the weather you know", after that I just tuned whatever else he had to say out.

I was happy to see the cafeteria doors, the crowd was walking pretty slow and Mike's voice was starting to get on my nerves. He wouldn't shut up, first chance I got I practically ran to the lunch line and away from him. Though something told me I should have stayed put, Alice Cullen was in the line as well.

"hi Bella!", she said with a big smile on her face

I smiled back, but I think it came out more like a grimace though. She was giving me the same look she was giving me yesterday, as if she has known me all her life.

"Hi Alice..how are you today?"

her smile seemed to get even bigger,and she started bouncing a little bit, making her spiky hair move along with the rest of her." just fine! Thank you for asking, and how are you?"

I shrugged, putting a bowl of fruit,and a bottle of water on my tray. I wasn't in the mood to try and play 'guess what we cooked today'. "pretty decent I guess. Nothing special"

she looked down at my tray and her own, which was full of..who knows what, then back to me with a slight frown."that's all you're going to eat?"

"sure, I had a big breakfast,and I'm still a sorta full..", I lied. I was actually starving, I didn't have food in the house, and I was damn sure about to eat the goop forks high was serving. So I eat stuff that looked normal. Fruit, a bag of chips with a side of water.

"hmm..well alright then", Alice said. She didn't sound so convinced, but what more could she say? It wasn't her place to tell me what to eat." see you later Bella", she said after paying for her own food. I nodded, and paid for my own and headed towards the dreaded lunch table.

"were you just talking to a Cullen?", Jessica asked before I could even sit down

I nodded,"yep", I popped a grape in my mouth. It tasted like heaven.

"why was she talking to you? I mean, they don't talk to any of us, then you,like, show up...and,like, suddenly they are talking to you?", she seemed a little jealous.

I just shrugged,"it was just one, and I don't know. Nor do I care."

Jessica sighed loudly,"whatever, it's probably a rich kid thing"

Eric chose that moment to jump in,"what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know yet, why?", I was suspicious now, everyone was looking at me expectantly, including Lauren.

"well", Angela started from my left,"we were wondering if you'd like to come down to the beach with us, down at La Push..."

_yeah, cause I know where that is._ "um...I don't know"

"do you have to ask your parents first? Because you're new?", Jessica asked,"because if you do, my mom would,like, be totally willing to talk to them about it...she's good with people like that."

I shook my head,"no!...no,ah,...I'll go,just let me know what time and what day?"

Lauren rolled her eyes from the end of the table,"great, just what we need...a tag along"

"ignore her", Angela said quietly,"she's always such a bitch"

I ate another grape,"i think it's cute", Lauren glared and I winked back at her. She made a show of looking disgusted and pulled out her phone.

"so Bella give me your number, so I can give, you the address to my parents shop", Mike said a bit too eagerly.

"Angela has it, Mike. She can text it to me, but thanks for the offer."

art class ..thank goodness I could just going to sign in and leave. I was kind of glad, that told Steven we could start tutoring Monday. I had a lot to do today, I didn't spot Alice so that was a good thing. Just as I rounded the corner to the front door, I ran into a brick wall..a cold, hard brick wall. I would've fell on my ass, had two pair of hands not grabbed my shoulders and kept me on my feet.

" I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention", I told my victim, even though it was me who almost fell over.

"Just watch where you're walking next time Isabella", _smooth like butter, and sharp like a knife._

I looked up and swallowed, _oh my god. _Rosalie Hale up close, was...a little overwhelming..and intimidating. Not that I would let her know that, but it was. I could just stare at her all day, but that would be a little weird.

"yeah you should too", I said over my shoulder,when I finally pulled myself together and began walking to the front door.

"excuse me?", she turned around and glared at me

I stopped and looked at her," you're the one that almost knocked me over, the least you could do was apologize.". With that I ran out the door before I died on the spot. The more I talked, the colder her glare became.

**lol, finally the end! I'm not gonna lie, I went through this one so many times and I'm still not sure. but in the meantime, I did give Bella and Rosalie some...time, i guess? I mean, Rosalie wouldn't be Rosalie if I just made her an easy person, right? and it's obvious Bella here isn't a pushover. hmm. is it possible for two stubborn women to be in a relationship? lol. **

**and Lauren...hmm. we'll see about her. anyway, next chapter...grocery store. and guess who may be there? lol. see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...gonna be honest, this chapter is just something to tide you all over and myself...i would say a filler? i don't know. lol. i have been working on this chapter for a few hours,re-writing this and that.. still came out like crap. this is the chapter that's been holding up the others. haha. i did my best with this one.**

Fuck. Been living alone half my life, and still don't know how to grocery shop. _Sam's club brand...or Quaker oak brand?damn my life._

I put both large cans back on the shelf and took a deep breath, _this sucks..._ I been in this store for over an hour and all I managed to grab was milk, bread, and headphones.

"first time grocery shopping, dear?"

I shook my head,"nope. Just suck at it", I looked over at the woman talking to me, and I did a double take. It was obvious she was a Cullen, she looked like one. I mean, the amber looking eyes and the pale skin were a major indicator, and she just looked perfect. Too perfect, actually. Funny, I keep running into these people.

She chuckled," did you need some help?"

I shook my head, grabbing the Quaker oaks can,and tossed it in the basket." no thank you,my mom was way at this than I am right now", I joked. Why I was being open and friendly with her of all people, no clue. I didn't know her, just that she was Mrs. Cullen and that was all. She didn't seem older than 25 or so.

"was,dear?well, where is she now?", Mrs. Cullen asked curiously, pushing her full basket closer to mine as she moved closer to me.

I mentally face palmed,"no,um, I just meant that...", _fuck,what do I say!, "_now that I'm old enough to do it, it's my responsibility now...and I suck at it"

Mrs. Cullen just chuckled, "oh I see, what does your mom do? I don't think I have seen her around town yet?"

_me...and my big mouth._

I shook my head, shifting behind the basket...trying to push it away a little bit, hinting that I had to go. " do you know where the, ah,canned fruit are in this store? I can never find them."

she smiled,"isle 8, do you want me to walk you there?".

I shook my head, "no ma'am , it was nice meeting you...?"

she smiled, " Esme Cullen, and you are...?"

"Bella..."

her smile grew even bigger, and a look of awareness washed over her face." oh I see, it was nice meeting you Bella. Welcome to forks, and pass the message along to your family as well,dear"

"will do,thanks".I told her, and quickly left the isle with a heavy heart. I don't know what possessed me to bring up my mother, or just my family in general. I probably needed to talk to someone about it. But I definitely won't be talking to a stranger about it, I just needed something to keep me calm, to keep my thoughts away. I looked down at my 'groceries' and just stopped walking. _I can do this later..._

I didn't want to be here anymore, so I left. I left the basket in the middle of a walking isle, and just walked out the store, and went out to my truck.

I pulled out my phone, and went through my contacts...finally finding the name I was looking for. Just then lightening struck, startling me out of whatever thoughts I was having. _Did I really want to do this?_ At that very moment, the hairs on my arms stood. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone there. Whatever this feeling was...it felt really close, and it was starting to creep me out.

I looked back at my phone, and pressed the call button, pressing the phone to my ear.

"hello?"

I sighed loudly," Alex, ah..hey.."

" Bella?", Alex seemed shocked," shit, I thought I'd never talk to you again, listen I'm sorry about what I said to you last night okay? I was-"

" it's okay", I cut her off impatiently, " really... it's okay..but I... I need a favor"

there was a small pause, I could hear her shuffling around on the other end." what's up B?"

I swallowed," where can I friend that friend of yours...the one in port angeles?"

**-GASP-noooo!**

**...ever have that time, the point of life..you can't talk about something because you don't know have anxiety attacks, you doubt yourself, you don't want to do anything. just go through the motions. welp! get ready...we are about to go for a ride.**

**and that "somebody's watching me" feeling she's getting, it ain't who you think it is. just throwing it out there. lol. check ya laters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha...well i know most of you aren't gonna be happy with this one, but i promise you...there is a method to the madness. the pieces are coming..slowly but surely. enjoy this chapter. don't hurt me.**

I lay awake in my bed, listening to the rain fall against the windows like little pellets. I was falling again, in my sleep. I don't know why I was having these dreams all of sudden. I rolled over a bit and looked at the clock, it read 4:05 am... _great._ I rolled over to see if I could try and sleep again. A peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

"you look like shit, rich girl", Lauren said, down from her end of the table.

I looked up from my tray of fries with an overdose of ketchup and mustard, "At least mine is temporary Lauren"

Lauren just smiled, but it was just about as fake as the rest of her." whoa whoa, ladies. Lauren, come on...that was seriously uncalled for". Tyler said with his hands raised slightly.

Mike cleared his throat, loudly. "anyway, Bella...what are you doing today after school?"

"going to see some..friends, in port angeles", I told him, going back to my friends.

"oh", he sounded disappointed," I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later, at my shop"

I looked up just in time to see Jessica give him a look, " you mean your parents shop?"

he blushed, scratching the back on his head. "yeah that's what I meant"

" Mike, you can still get us those..._party favors _tomorrow right?", Tyler asked with a slightly suspicious tone, though it wasn't hard to figure out what he was talking about.

Eric snorted, " make sure it isn't root beer this time, and actually beer man.."

Lauren laughed, "take someone who can read this time, like Angela"

I tuned them out, and just waited for the bell to ring, poking around with my fries. I glanced over at the Cullen table. Shockingly they weren't all doom and gloom, sitting so casually as if they didn't have a care in the world. They seemed to be having a good time, talking and laughing with each other.

_Must be nice. _My eyes shifted to the glaring ice queen, it was my first time seeing her smile. It wasn't that big or anything, but she seemed to be relaxed. It was different from the bitchy facade she put up.

Rosalie looked over at me, catching me staring at her. I was quick this time with looking away, finally the bell rang. I picked up my purse and tossed my fries in the trash can closest to the exit.

"Hey Bella, where are you going? Gym is this way!", Eric called out to me.

I stopped and turned around, " not feeling so good, going to the nurse. I'll see you guys later or something", I lied.

"hope you feel better by tomorrow", Jessica said, she actually looked concerned. "bye Bella"

I gave her a smile and short wave,and walked out the door. As I walked to my car, I turned on my gps and thankfully I made it to my car undetected by a teacher. I tossed my purse in the passengers seat, and shot out of the parking lot, going 80 over the wet roads.

* * *

I arrived to Port Angeles within 45 minutes tops, I sat in front a fancy looking place. It looked more like a lounge than a restaurant . I shut down my car and got out, slowly making my way into the building.

The host looked at me with a smile, " Welcome to Smuggler's Landing, how many?". I wasn't sure if his hair could handle anymore grease, I think it was running down his neck...or maybe he was just hot.

I shook my head, " I'm meeting someone here, ah, Andy Jaborski?"

he nodded, " right. She's expecting you, follow me"

_she? I thought this was a guy I was meeting?the hell did I just get myself into?_. I followed the host through the crowded first floor, to the staircase. The second floor wasn't as crowded as the first, not many people were up here either. There was a bar, and more booths than tables. The host lead me to the very last booth, towards the end of the bar and left. A woman with dark red hair, and sea green eyes smiled at me and stood from her seat. Holy crap was she tall, almost amazon like. She was dressed smart.

" I'm sorry", I started, " I think he took me to the wrong person"

she chuckled, " well who were you expecting?"

" a guy by the name of Andy", I told her.

She gestured for me to sit down, " Andrea Jaborski..nice to meet you . I go by Andy for short, please have a seat"

I nodded and sat down, she was watching pretty hard. I'm pretty sure she thought I was a fraud, Alex did tell me she was paranoid. "do you know who I am?"

she smiled,sitting down herself. Smoothing down the invisible wrinkles of her grey suit. " of course I know who you are, pretty face..petite, pretty brown hair..ice blue eyes. Alex described you quite well"

"cool, so she tell you what I need?"

"no. you're going to tell me what you need."

_something about the way she was looking at me and talking to me set me on edge, I had a gut feeling that I should be running away...that I shouldn't be talking to her._ But I stayed put, I didn't move. " right, I need...something to help me sleep...been a few months since I had a good nights rest. I just want a dreamless sleep"

"what kind of dreams do you have?", she asked curiously

it seemed weird that she would even care what kind of dreams I was having, but I answered anyway. "weird, dark dreams. Every time I have them, some one is trying to speak to me.."

she smiled and nodded, " oh I see. Well I do have something called zodiaz. It's my own version of benzadiazepine."

" can I have ten?"

her eyes twinkled, "of course you can, to avoid..oversleeping...cut every tablet in half and take one every night before bed. I promise you, those dreams will go away."

I felt a sharp pain in my side, right below my left rib. I tried not to wince, I simply rubbed it away. It wasn't the first time it's happened, it only happens when I'm about to do something I shouldn't be doing. " cool, how much do I owe you?"

she took a deep breath, leaning back. "well, it's on the house. First customer, first deal."

I blinked, _this whole thing is just wrong._ But once again, I was ignoring my gut feeling. "right."

she chuckled and reached into her purse , that I haven't noticed before. She pulled out a black leather case, and opened it slowly. She also pulled out a small zip lock bag, and began putting white and blue tablets in the bag, the fact she was doing it so openly gave me clue about her brass.

She handed it over to me with a shark like grin, "enjoy it. Give me a call when you need a refill"

I took the bag and the card and put it in my own purse. "thank you"

"no...thank you"

I gave her a strange look, but I just nodded and scooted out of the booth. With one more look at her, I left.

**( Dr. Evil laugh ), know how much i loved writing this one? I just love setting shit up...best part of writing. and you never know, if i don't just lay down and watch law&order SVU and play temple run, i might have some other chapters up today. see ya laters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**we are gonna take a short break from our dear Bella's pov. **

( Hm... )

The prepaid phone buzzed on the table, I looked down and answered with a long sigh.

" was she the one?", the raspy voice asked as soon as I picked up.

"indeed she was, her looks changed. But those eyes remain the same. It was her alright"

"what are you going to do?"

"kill those dreams. We do that, she won't be a problem."

"and what if that doesn't work? Getting rid of her guardian proved to be pointless! because that bitch is still here!"

"you let me worry about that!", I snarled into the phone, almost crushing it with my hand. "you almost lost her with your big mouth, remember? I'll put someone else on her. Some one responsible."

"like who?"

"I'll be in touch if I need you.", with that I hung up. The prophecy of our downfall just walked out of this building, and there was nothing I could do about it. Yet.

I gathered my things,and left the lounge as well. The host gave me a slightly nod before I walked out the door. I took a short walk around the building, away from the public. With a final look over my shoulder, I slowly vanished into thin air.

**probably the shortest chapter I will put out,lemme know what you think. i feel like i'm in a candy store with all these ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**First...thanks for all that reviewed, fav/followed me and this story. it's pretty awesome, motivates me to keep pushing out multiple chapters a day. if you couldn't tell already, i have no life haha. i make my own schedule..really i do. on with the reading!**

( Bella POV )

"you didn't tell me it was a woman"

Alex laughed, "my she is really cool, right? Sucks she isn't in up here anymore"

I sighed, glancing at the clock. "whatever, look I have to get some sleep alright. Plans tomorrow"

"oh yeah? Mind sharing those plans with your best friend?"

I pulled back the sheets on my bed,and turned on the TV with my free hand. " just hanging with the local kids"

"hmm, sounds fun. Call me in the morning?"

"sure, night Alex." I hung up and tossed my phone on the night stand and climbed into bed. I had taken the sleeping pill about 10 minutes ago,and I felt wide awake. I was just curled up against one of my pillows, watching TV. Everything was becoming blurry, and the last thing I saw before the darkness closed in were those sea green eyes but they seemed to be glowing right there in front of me.

* * *

( Rosalie POV )

"Alice will you just drop it already?!", I snapped. She was bouncing around my room like a lunatic, rambling on and on about that damned _human._ I flicked the car magazine I was reading aside, no longer in the mood to read it. "it is not going to happen!"

Alice stopped her hurricane of excitement and looked at me as if I was the one not getting the big picture, which I wasn't. Isabella was just another annoying human, granted I never made any sort of contact with the girl other than almost knocking her over. That was as much contact I would allow, even it really was an accident.

"Rosalie, seriously...you really shouldn't doubt me you know.", Alice tapped her temple with wink.

I smirked, "then explain to me why you never saw her face until _after_ the first day of school?"

she shrugged,"so when are you going to talk to her?", she continued as if I never said anything.

I rolled my eyes, taking a very unnecessary breath. "never."

there was a light and fast patter of feet coming up the stairs,and stopped just as Esme came into my room with a frown. "why not? Rosalie you can't just avoid your mate like that, eventually it will start to effect you both."

"and it won't be fair to her, she is your mate Rose...she deserves better than that.", Jasper added from somewhere in the house.

"for fucks sake! Stop calling that human my mate!", I growled, standing up quickly. "Alice couldn't even get a clear vision of her besides her eyes! It could be anyone!"

Alice shook her head,"Rose, I know it's her. I can feel it"

I opened my mouth to argue back with her, but Edward beat me to it when he came into my room as well._ Oh great, another uninvited person._ "i agree with Rosalie, this girl...this _Bella _is trouble."

Esme looked at Edward,confused. "what do you mean Edward? I met her at the supermarket yesterday, she seemed fine to me."

Alice cleared her throat,we all looked at her."we better take this down stairs, Edward."

Esme and I watched Alice and Edward stare at each other, having one of their annoying silent conversations. When they were done, Edward just nodded and left my room at vampire speed, Alice right behind him.

* * *

we all sat down in the living room,with Carlisle sitting in one of the single chairs and Esme perched on the arm, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap,next to Edward and Emmett. I just sat alone in the other single chair across from Carlisle and Esme, alone.

Carlisle looked at Edward, "what's going on son? What are you and Alice keeping from us?"

Edward and Alice shared another look, I rolled my eyes. "will you quit with the silent talk and just tell us what is going on already, what did you see Alice?"

Alice bit her bottom lip nervously, shifting on Jasper's lap. "that's the thing, I didn't see anything. I can't."

Emmett looked confused,"why? Are your eyes broken or something?"

I wanted to slap him, sometimes I wasn't sure about Emmett. Edward looked at me unamused, I glared right back._ If you don't like it, stay out of my head._

"no, my visions are fine. But every time I try and set up some kind of interaction between her and Rose", _she what?!, _" all I get is the same damn thing! Those blue eyes are staring right back at me, like their mocking me..it's all blurry."

"tell them about the woman", Jasper encouraged softly, rubbing Alice's back, in small circles.

Carlisle looked even more curious now, "what woman? "

Alice let out a breath, "if I try extremely hard...a woman would appear, and she would tell me to stop looking"

Carlisle looked like he was getting ready to work on a big project, you could see it in his eyes.I turned back to Alice, "well what did she look like?"

"she looked like a warrior", Edward cut in, his brows pulled forward. "I saw her too, through Alice..she was pretty tall..black hair..covered in armor except her arms and legs, and she was wielding a giant axe. It was bigger than Emmett."

"interesting", Carlisle nodded, rubbing his chin. " can you get a read on her at all, Edward?"

Edward shook his head, with a frustrated look."no nothing! it's like trying to read a brick wall"

Jasper sighed, "neither can I Carlisle. Her feelings are just neutral,everyday and all the time."

Emmett chuckled, " this is one badass human! If she can avoid you three she could kick all your asses if she was a vampire! I would pay top dollar to see Jasper lose a fight for once"

" Emmett! This is serious", Esme scolded him, the look in her eye dared him to say anything else. at times, Esme could be mean when she wanted. Emmett was on the receiving end on most of those occasions. I will admit, it was fun watching him do chores...at normal speed. or run around the house looking for his x-box.

"sorry", Emmett mumbled, his massive shoulders shrugging apologetically.

I scoffed,looking down at my freshly polished nails. "well that proves it, we have to avoid her now. Obviously she isn't-"

"you have to talk to her Rosalie, she is still your mate", Carlisle cut me off. He knew how much I hated that. " we will figure out the rest in due time, but in the mean time. You will talk to her Monday"

"so you want me to spy?",_they can't be serious, this is dangerous. If the Volturi get wind of this some how we would all be dead...more so than we already are. _Edward nodded slightly, agreeing.

"we want you to be happy", Esme said softly

I stood, " I'm going hunting. Don't follow me, I need to think"

I ran out the front door, past the garage and into the dark woods.

**so...we have some Cullen contact there. with promise of more Rose and Bella contact. also...I will admit I wasn't totally satisfied with this one. but I still like it and hope you do too. I can't wait to write !..a real conversation between those two. i can imagine the drama, but we gotta get through the weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**guess what? I finished inventory early, home! woop, woop. F you Monday...I dominated you before 3 pm!**

( Bella POV )

My eyes were burning and they wouldn't open, my pillow was wet somewhere and there was some annoying little chime going off. I slowly turned my head, but that hurt because I had a crick in my neck. It took me a moment to realize that someone was calling me and it wasn't just my alarm being stupid again. Reaching over blindly, I found my phone and brought it to my ear.

"hello?", I yawned

"oh my goodness, please don't tell me you're still in the bed?", it was Angela.

I rolled onto my back, a little stiffly so I wouldn't irritate my neck anymore, "no..no of course not. Why?"

she sighed, "oh my god you're still in the bed"

"_are you serious, tell her to get her ass here in 10 minutes or we're leaving!"_, I already knew that was Lauren, I couldn't help but laugh.

"okay, give me 10 minutes...the newtons store right?"

"right", Angela confirmed. "10 minutes Bella"

I tossed my phone to the side, and sighed loudly. Besides the crick in my neck, that was the best sleep I have had since moving here. No voices, no falling, nothing. I got out of bed with a big smile, _this might be a good day after all._

* * *

I parked my car next to Tyler's van, the hot shower did wonders for my neck but it was still sore. Everyone was sitting around the front of the store, or just lounging in his blue van. Looking bored to tears, kind of made me feel bad. I made my over to my new friends.

"sorry I'm late guys"

"finally!", Jessica exclaimed, getting up and stretching.

"yeah, thought you bailed on us Bella! You look nice by the way"

I looked at Mike, he seemed overly happy that I was here...even though his eyes weren't on my face. Though, this time I wouldn't hold it against him. It's not raining today, nor is it super doom and gloom. The sun was showing face,and I needed a little sun so I wore my black backless one piece, and some hot orange running shorts and flip flops.

"you're going to freeze to death in the water", Lauren commented pushing past me.

I just shrugged,"wasn't planning on getting in. but thank you for caring Lauren, gives me hope about you", she just glared but said nothing else.

"cool, so are you going to follow us or sit on someones lap? It's kinda crowded in my van", Tyler asked, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "well at least two people will have to sit on someone. it's only like a 25-30 minute drive though"

I looked at Mike and Eric,_um..no._ Their eyes were eager, faces were collected. "i think I'll follow you"

"good, I'll ride with you then", Lauren stated, going around to the passengers side of my car. We all just watched her get in the car, as if she owned it. Was this the same Lauren that has been picking on me from day one...that has been possibly planning my homicide, getting into my car..willingly. I looked over at Angela who just shrugged.

"i have no idea, but don't worry. She won't kill you, you're driving"

"gee", I mumbled going back to my car,"how comforting"

* * *

The silence was killing me, the radio was on but the silence was just that heavy..and awkward. I could understand not wanting to sit on Mike or Eric...but she said it so quick, it was still a shock.

"Are you still tutoring that Steven kid?", she asked out of the blue.

I looked over at her,_maybe she is sick or something._ I turned my attention back to the road, and the blue van that was a distance ahead of me. " start on Monday...why?"

"he's weird, might want to stay away from him, rich girl"

I sighed, "can you drop the 'rich girl' shit? I have a name"

she snorted. " Okay _Bella."_

"What is your problem with me Lauren?", Tyler made a left onto a paved but very dirty road. Had I known this, I would have taken my truck and not a white car.

"heard you went home sick yesterday...feeling any better?", she completely ignored my question and asked on of her own, a loaded one at that.

"yes"

"what was wrong with you?"

"just a small stomach virus, I just slept it off, didn't think you cared Lauren. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

" I don't care, I just don't believe you", she turned slightly in her seat, staring hard at something. I glanced in my rear view mirror but I didn't see anything. Just a dirty road, and a rare clear sky. My bag was in the trunk, so I had no idea what she was looking at. After a few minutes she turned around with a 'hmmm'. I don't I ever used the word weird so much before moving to Forks.

* * *

I didn't think we would ever get to the beach, I just couldn't wait to get Lauren out of my car.

"wooo!", Tyler yelled out, tearing off his shirt and sweats revealing a dark blue lycra body suit, "time to party!", he and the boys tore off with their surfboards towards the water, shouting and laughing. I couldn't help but smile. I went over to the van to help Angela set up camp since Lauren and Jessica ran off to the water as well with their own body boards.

"so how was it?", Angela asked, laying her towel out on the sand.

I shrugged, doing the same with my own. "awkward, never want to do it again. You're riding back with me okay?"

she laughed, "deal...Jessica and Mike gave me a headache within 25 minutes, I'll definitely hitch a ride home with you", she laid down on her stomach and pulled out a book and some kind of candy.

I sat down on my towel and pushed off my shorts,and tossed them aside onto my duffel bag that held my hoodie, jeans and a quilt. Angela looked different today, she was wearing a little bit of makeup ,her hair was straightened out, and she wasn't wearing her glasses today. "you like nice today Angela, trying to impress someone?"

she blushed,looking up from her book. "no. maybe..."

I grinned, moving to my side. "oh come on, you can tell me...I'm not another Jessica"

she set her book down, "promise?"

I shrugged, "yes I promise, now tell me! Who are you trying to impress? Is it Mike?"

Angela made a face, "oh god no! Besides Jessica likes him"

This time I made a face, "she...moving on. Tyler?", she shook her head no. my eyes went wide when I realized who she liked, "oh my, it's Mr. Yorkie you're after isn't it?"

she blushed even more,and nodded. " Bella I swear if you say anything I will hurt you faster than Lauren can"

that made me laugh real hard, "I made a promise didn't I?", I rolled onto my back, "besides...he is standing right behind you!"

she gasped and flipped over so fast,she spilled her candy. When she realized Eric was still in the water, she gave me the stink eye. _Uh oh..._i quickly got up and tried to run, but I was laughing too hard and she caught up to me taking me down on the sand, tickling me like crazy.

**I think she needed a fun day right I mean, considering the shit storm coming. a nice day would be generous, lol. hope you guys are having a good Monday..cause they do suck. next chapter we gonna get furry. CHEERS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**you will never know the struggle...I went through with this chapter...all day. I wrote it 5 different times, before I just realized...in order to get this through, we have a new issue to figure out...well you not me. lol. enjoy.**

Angela and I were still soaking up the sun when everyone finally washed back on shore and put on some warmer clothing. Lauren and Jessica were sitting in the van with the back doors talking and giggling about something, Angela was still reading her book.

My phone died a little while ago, so now I was pretty bored and thirsty. I got up and went over to the van where the cooler was sitting. I opened the white lid in hopes there would be at least water in there, but unfortunately there wasn't. Just two different types of beer.

"what's the matter, rich girl? Too good for a beer? "

I closed the lid, and cut my eyes to her. "no, and for the last time I have a name troll"

Lauren's smirk was immediately gone, "what did you just call me?"

I raised a brow, "Troll. Anyway, I'm going to the store I saw on the way up here, anyone want anything? Perhaps you'd like some nails Lauren? You look a little hungry?"

"keep talking Isabella, I'll give you a troll"

Jessica laughed, " you two seriously need to relax. Ah, Bella can you bring me back a soda and chips?please?"

I nodded, going back to my bag and pulling on my shorts, and got my keys. " Angela you want anything?"

she looked over at me, "mind some company?"

I shrugged, "sure, would hate to leave you alone with these nuts"

Angela closed her book and put on her shoes. I picked up my own and tossed them in the backseat, getting into the drivers seat.

The store was a little bigger than either of us thought, it looked small on the outside but was more like a mini mart on the inside. Angela went off to get more snacks I helped her spill earlier today. I actually had no idea what I wanted besides something to drink, and just getting Jessica's requested items. So I was just standing in the snack isle, looking pretty lost. Eyes scanning over various labels and snacks.

"excuse me", someone said behind me, startling me. The woman reached beyond and above for a can of vienna sausages on the top shelf, she was fairly tall with short cropped black hair, and she was slim, muscular but very slim and she had a tattoo on her upper left arm.

She seemed familiar, I had this strange feeling I knew her once before. I was trying to wrack my brain for any sort of recollection of her but I nothing was coming up. I slowly moved out of the tall woman's way, trying not to seem freaky and stare too hard at her. I just couldn't shake that feeling of familiarity "sorry.."

"It's fine", the tall native said, she put her items in her carry basket and looked down at me, then she just stopped. " oh my god"

I looked around behind me, thinking she saw something behind me but there was nothing. I turned back to ask what was wrong, when I was suddenly pulled into a hug, causing me to drop everything I had in my hands.

"oh my god it's really you!", she said , pulling me even closer,_ mother of..._

I felt like I was suffocating her body heat and strength combined felt as they were sucking the energy right out of my body, "i can't breath!" I managed to get out, hoarsely.

she quickly let me go and took a step back, "I'm sorry Bells, I just didn't expect to see you ever again after the accident!"

I shook my head, holding up my hand. "wait what? Who are you,how do you know me?"

She looked at me as if she didn't understand a word I was saying. "right...", she slowly nodded, seemingly remembering something, "right...sorry , I forgot...the accident. You probably don't remember me...but I used to babysit you when you were younger, well you and Seth."

"Seth?"

"Annoying and younger brother"

"But who are you?"

"My name is Leah..Leah Clearwater."

I saw Angela wave to me from the checkout line up front. I looked back at this Leah woman, smiling contritely, "I'm sorry, but I don't really remember you...or Seth"

she nodded,obviously disappointed."it's fine...but my mom, Sue, will want to see you, even if you don't remember anything...you will always be family,you know."

I bit my bottom lip, wondering if she was pulling my leg but the way she was looking at me told me she knew exactly who I was. But I don't even know what the hell she was talking about, with the accident and all. As far as I know, I have never been in an accident my entire life. "okay..", I still wasn't sure, but for some reason I didn't want to say no to her about this, that and I was too curious for my own good.

She smiled in obvious relief, giving me another hug that I didn't return yet again. "god, it's so good to see you again! You grew up so much,and you look so much like your mom!", she pulled back with a watery smile, " whenever you're ready to come visit us, we are listed in the La Push yellow pages, just give us a . Okay?"

I nodded, and picked up my things quickly. "okay,erm, Leah, it was...um...it was nice meeting you? See you later"

"you will, trust me you will.", she looked like she wanted to hug me again or just say something else, but she just took a deep breath, staring at me a moment more and left me standing confused in the middle of the isle. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding, one more hug and she might have broke my spine. By the time I went up to the check out line, Angela was sitting on a bench outside doing something on her phone. I felt bad for making her wait on me, when I exited the store she smiled, putting her phone away.

"hey, I thought you got lost or something", she joked, but I could tell she wanted to ask what happened. I know she saw me talking with Leah ,and me hugging her...well me being hugged _by _her. I'm just glad Angela wasn't the type to pry unless you just brought it up, kinda why I liked her the most.

I chuckled, and sat down next to her, setting my small bag between my feet. "It's a nice day today isn't it?"

"it's a rare day", she answered with a soft sigh, "we hardly ever get these kind of days, especially on a weekend."

I gave a half shrug, "tell me something I don't know, been here all summer. This is the first time I have seen more than a _piece _of the sun"

she laughed."are you ready to head back to the beach, I'm sure the others are wondering where we ran off to by now"

I unlocked my car, "sure why not. I'm was starting to miss Lauren and Mike anyway."

She laughed, "it's a sin to lie"

I snorted, "Lauren is a sin. A sin the trolls didn't even want"

"i dare you to tell her that"

"I'd be better off keeping that insult to myself. Gee Angie, I thought you were my friend. you wanna see me get hurt!", I pretended to pout

" I am, but I like a laugh every now and then"

I just shook my head, and put the car in gear, heading back to the beach. I took one more look at the store,i saw her leave the store and putting groceries in the bed of a gray ford truck. I turned my attention back to the road. Deciding I could dwell on all that other stuff later, I just wanted to end my day stress free.

**like I said, this chapter kicked my ass. but I believe I made it work. chapter 11 held up 4 chapters today, lol. you all could of had a wonderful Tuesday..but nope. ch. 11 said no. **

**lol lemme know what you think, oh it's going to be monday here in the next chapter. know what that means. **


	12. Chapter 12

**once again thanks for the favs/follows and the reviews. :) totally awesome.**

**Uh oh! guess what do IT ****_IS! _****coomme on! ITS HUMP DAY!WOOP!HUMP IT OUT GUYS! (sounded so dirty...loove it!)**

Sunday was a breeze, once again I woke up in a really good mood with out the plague of bad dreams. I made a real grocery list this time, I actually went through the kitchen and wrote down everything I thought I needed that I didn't have and just the random sweets on the side. Grocery shopping wasn't all that bad when you planned ahead for it. After doing that one little errand, I stayed inside the rest of the day doing my calculus homework, the only homework I was aware I had to do..since I did miss a majority of my main classes Friday.

It still amazed me how it could be sunny one day, and be heavily raining the next day. But I suppose that is just how Forks works. I set my cal book aside on the sofa and ran a hand through my hair, I was half done with it. But I needed another break, I picked up the once green rag and made my way across my garage. Kneeling next to the candy red BMW, and picked up the new brake pads. It was still an early day might as well get some work in.

* * *

Monday morning started off pretty badly, Mr. Banner practically called me out in front of the entire class for not showing up resulting in me not knowing or doing the homework. It was embarrassing, and I couldn't wait to get out of there.

I made it to chemistry without much incident. My usual seat was taken, so I went and sat by the window and prepared for class. I could see out across the field behind the school, to the thick treeline. It was a rather pretty scene, gloomy but it was relaxing to look at. I heard the chair next to me scraping gently across the tile floor. I looked over to see who it was none other than the blonde bombshell; Rosalie Hale.

She looked over at me, and I was a taken back by her eyes .The last time I saw her they weren't as..alive as they were right now. They were like liquid gold, it was so...unreal, but they were so gorgeous, just like her. _And I sound like a lovesick teenager again. _I smiled and looked away, watching the other students drag into the class room and sit down like it was the end of the world.

"Good morning, Isabella ", _smooth like whiskey._ I think my ears were on cloud 'talk dirty to me'. Of all the times we sat next to each other in calculus class, she has never spoken to me. She just looked at me, sometimes like I was some kind of annoyance, other times like she was studying me. Now it was the second week of school, she wants to speak to me.

"Morning, Rosalie"

"How are you this rainy morning?"

"could be better, I could be home...sleeping".I was a little nervous, something I truly hated. Thank goodness she couldn't hear my heart rate picking up, I would just about die. I had no clue as to why I was nervous, but when someone as beautiful as Rosalie speaks to you out of the blue, well I just can't help it. I briefly took a peek,yeah, she was looking at me all right. I might have saw a small smirk, might have been my imagination. "how about you?"

she pulled out her own pen and notebook from her purse just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. "I would be fine once I get out of this class room"

I didn't know how to take that, she could either just hate chemistry...or it could just be me. I didn't get a chance to dwell on that too long because Mr. Banes entered the class room hauling in a TV,_bless his heart. Nap time._ We watched as he set the TV cart in front of the chalk board and plugged it up, before turning around with a clap of his hands and a grand smile.

"good morning class"

there was a chorus of groans in response, I just chuckled. They sounded like a room full of zombies from resident evil...just without the gurgling and snarling. That would be alarming.

Mr. Banes just smiled, " I know I know, it's Monday. But cheer up, we are watching videos on reactions up until Wednesday. So all you have to do is take notes or sleep...and fail the test Friday!"

_uh...why the hell was that such a happy statement?_, "interesting", I murmured, flipping to my bridge drawing. I picked up my pencil and started working on it once again, one great thing about moving from a private school to a small town public school...i learned this crap already. It was just a matter of passing tests and almost perfect attendance.

Mr. Banes started the video,turned off the room lights and sat at his desk, his chair turned towards the TV but from where most of us were sitting, that looked suspiciously like a sleep position. Lighting struck across the sky, lighting up the entire sky and the semi dark room. Should have stayed in bed, but I have things to do today.

"that's a nice drawing", Rosalie whispered, "why is it broken...off to the side there?"

I hummed, shaking my head. "I don't know, that just how I see always comes out this way". And I honestly didn't know, I don't even know why I was drawing this bridge in the first place. It wasn't the bridge Ty died on, no where near it.

"I see..", she took a deep breath, flipping her hair over her shoulder furthest from me. " how do you like Forks so far Isabella?"

I shrugged, "I could do without the constant rain, everything else is okay."

Rosalie tapped her pen against her journal softly, "if you don't like the rain...why move here then?"

"I have my reasons", I shifted in my seat, getting comfortable, "just a new start is all". _Oh god...what did I just say._

She hummed quietly, " a new start? From what?"

I released a deep breath,looking at her and into her striking honey colored eyes. "some things are better left unsaid"

she made a face that disagreed with my statement, "can't be that bad, can it?"

I kept looking at her, trying to find her angle. But I was getting nothing,so I went back to my drawing, "why are you talking to me?"

out of my peripheral vision I saw her shift a little closer to me, "what do you mean Isabella?"

I rolled my eyes ever so slightly, I know she knew what I was talking about, but I said it anyway. "last week you didn't say a word to me, now all of a sudden you're interested in why I moved here? It got old last week, try again."

she laughed,she was actually laughing. Even though it was quiet, I still felt the eyes on us. God... I could already hear Jessica's plan to bombard me with questions in Spanish and/or lunch. When Rosalie finally stopped, she shook her head. "I didn't know you"

"you still don't", I shot back

"but I would like to.", she tapped her pen again, " we did get off on the wrong foot last week didn't we?"

I gave her a cautious look, "yes, and?"

she smirked slightly, "_And_...I would really like for us to try again, Isabella."

"but why?". I'm probably an idiot for questioning her, but when you are glared at for a week straight by someone, then suddenly they want to be friends. I have every right to be suspicious.

"you aren't making this easy for me", she commented after a moment

I glanced over at Mr. Banes to make sure he wasn't staring at us like the rest of the class, he wasn't. In fact I was sure that man was fast asleep. I looked back at Rosalie, "I'm not an easy person."

"A challenge. I can deal with that, so let's start over Isabella", she pushed on.

I put down my pencil and looked at her, giving me full attention. "tell me why, and I'll give you what you want.", I had to make a conscious effort to keep my voice down, so I wouldn't disturb the ones who were actually taking notes.

she didn't seem to like the fact _I _was demanding _her._ Her frown told me so, the way she pursed her lips told me so, the way her glare settled in...confirmed it. She stayed silent for a while, and I thought the conversation was over.

We had five minutes left of class and Mr. Banes still didn't move a muscle, the video was still playing and everyone was talking quietly, and all packed up ready for their next class. Rosalie turned to me once more, "I just want to be your friend and get to know you, is that so hard to believe?"

_yes. _I bit my bottom lip and just stared at her, she seemed to be waiting tensely for my answer. I wanted to see where this went, "Bella"

she seemed deeply confused now, "what?"

I shrugged, "you have been calling me Isabella this entire time, if we are gonna be friends Rosalie, call me Bella".

She smirked, and stood from her seat. "see you in calculus then ,Bella"

Just then the bell rang, and Mr. Banes stood quickly, he looked like he was sleeping really good too. Rosalie was the first person out of class, while I just filed out with everyone else. As soon as I was out of the door,and in the hallway I felt someone link their arm with mine. I didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"oh god Bella, you totally have to spill! Why was Rosalie Hale talking to you?! What did she say? Was she being a bitch or what?", Jessica rattled off with an excited gleam in her eye.

Something told me I wouldn't be learning any Spanish today.

**no worries. they have one or two more interactions today, also...I liked this Rosalie, she was...something nice...I guess. but don't worry, the ice queen is still lurking somewhere. This is gonna be a very long week for our dear girl, but hopefully...questions will be answered, and most likely more will come around. lol. **


	13. Chapter 13

**wooo! so it's been what 2 or 3 days since you last seen any action. haha. well...i have been down with a terminal illness as of late...called; myassislazy. it's common i heard. lol. anyway, enjoy this story. it escalates quickly. also this chapter is decades long, so get comfortable. the ending is worth it, i promise.**

**Warning...this chapter is a decade long. bear with it. worth it.**

* * *

Fortunately we had worksheets to do in Spanish,and no homework. Though that left me in open season for Jessica to pester me about what happened between Rosalie and I in chemistry.

"nothing happen", I told her drily for the thousandth time, doodling around my now completed worksheet.

"I saw her laughing, Bella. Rosalie Cullen doesn't laugh...at all", she took a 'sly' peek over at my paper and wrote down the answer on her own paper. _Because that wasn't obvious and I didn't see that._

I sighed, "Well first, it's Hale not Cullen. Second, she was just asking about my drawing"

Jessica stopped momentarily and looked at me, "did you just defend her?"

"no I just corrected you", I moved around in my chair,trying to get comfortable. These chairs just sucked. "and stop copying my paper, I don't even know if it's right or not"

Jessica scoffed, "yeah right, you're my easy A out of this class"

"well if you're not cheating you're not trying", I commented, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I had a text message from Alex.

_[ you never called. Have fun? call me later- Alex ]_

I checked the time, we still had twenty minutes left of class until lunch time.

"so Lauren is throwing a party Friday. her parents will be away in California or something. Did you wanna come?", Jessica had finally finished copy and pasting my work.

I gave her a half shrug, "not sure. She didn't invite me, so I'll probably find something better to do than destroy Lauren's house...as tempting as that sounds"

"well I'm sure she will invite you eventually", she offered. But I didn't really care, "she probably will though,since you're in our group and all"

"i could care less if she does or not, I have somethings to do this weekend anyway"

"like what?"

"just people to see, things to do. And wash my car, it's still dirty from going to the reservation Saturday"

Jessica nodded, but I could tell she didn't understand how any of that was more important than a house party. " well, whatever...I'm thinking about asking Mike to take me to the party."

"go for it"._maybe that will get him off my fucking back._

Jessica looked at me, surprise all over her face. I'm pretty sure she was expecting me to be negative about it, I think she actually believed I was even remotely attracted to Mike Newton. _As if._

"you think he will take me?"

I sighed inwardly, "Jessica I am pretty sure Mike likes you more than you think he does",_ I hope._

"as in like like me?"

I nodded, "yes, he like likes you"._whatever the fuck that means._

I checked the time again, and praised the time keeper. I didn't unpack anything in this class, so all I had to do was toss my pen back in my purse.

Jessica squealed with excitement, "i think I'll ask him at lunch then, I hope he says yes"

"you're a girl. Of course he will say yes"

thankfully the bell rang right before she could ask what I meant about that.

* * *

I wasn't going to lunch today, I actually just wanted to be alone during this 30 minute break. The rain let up, but the dark gray clouds told me the storm was far from over.

"not going to lunch?"

I turned around quickly, despite us just starting to talk to each other, I would know Rosalie's voice anywhere. I shook my head, with a sad smile. "nope, thought I would hang out here and do the rain dance, pray for a power outage...then go home. How about you?"

she chuckled, coming to a stop a few feet in front of me. It never really occurred to me that I came up directly to her chin, until now. And what a very nice chin she had too.

"cute. So," she glanced behind me, "that yours?"

I turned and looked at my inherited BMW with pride, "oh yeah...she's all mine alright." I looked back at the golden eyed blonde, " it's hot right?"

she smirked, her eyes gliding back to me. _That was hot._ "more like sexy. What all did you have done to it, or is it just for show?"

a few raindrops began to fall after a soft roll of thunder, " ah nothing fancy, I just did maintenance on it. It was all stock and show when I got it, but I replaced a lot of parts...expensive parts, but she starts up just fine now, handles pretty nicely too..the drivetrain though was a little harder. BMW's take specific kind of TLC. Still not done with it though."

"you like cars, and you can work on them.", it seemed more like a statement than a question, I might have detected a hint of admiration in her tone as well.

I half shrugged, "it's a hobby."

She shrugged slightly, "we have similar interests. My own BMW is under maintenance at the moment. It's a M3, sportier and probably even faster than the 760"

_wait...did she...oh no she didn't just insult this masterpiece._ before I had the chance for a witty comeback because my butt started vibrating, then I realized it was just my stupid phone. "hang on. Hello?"

"Bella!", I recognized this voice, it was Andrea aka 'Andy'. I glanced at Rosalie who seemed rather bored and examining her nails.

_How the hell did she get my number, I haven't even called her yet._ "hey Andrea, how are you?"

"doing just fine, how are you sleeping lately?"

I looked up at the sky dramatically, "oh my god you have no idea how much those...", I stopped short, remembering I wasn't alone. "I have been sleeping great, thank you"

she chuckled, "good to hear. No dreams, or voices?"

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. Rosalie was on her own phone now, I guess she was texting someone. I didn't know. "nope nothing"

"excellent...I am so glad I could help you with that, but I have a quick question...you do live in forks correct?"

I looked at my phone a little strangely, "uh, yes. Why do you ask that?"

" I just need to know where all my clients are located...eases my paranoia."

_oh right..forgot about that._ "oh okay, that's fine. But I have to go Andy, school and all."

"of course, of course. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with the product. Just call me when you need anything"

"wait...i do need a," I glanced at Rosalie,who was now staring at me. I lowered my tone. "..a bigger order."

"oh well of course you do, today is Monday...let's see...how about Wednesday then? Same place, same time?"

"okay, thanks. See you later", I quickly hung up and put my phone away. I turned back to Rosalie with a smile. "sorry about that, that was my doctor"._smooth. No seriously, that was smooth._

Rosalie didn't say anything for a moment, she was just staring at me. She was giving me that look again, studying me again.

"why are you looking at me like that?"

She didn't answer me right away. "nothing. just remembered I had to do something."

"oh okay, cool. Well I guess I'll be seeing you around tomorrow or something"

she smirked, "yes, in calculus Bella"

_oh right. Duh._ "oh right yeah, see you then"

I quickly turned away and went to my car before she could see me blushing, because that would just be embarrassing. It takes a lot for me to blush, but with Rosalie around it seems as though I blush easily like a virgin every time.

* * *

it was finally time for art, and so far my day has been relatively quiet. When I entered Miss Richardson's classroom, I wasn't really shocked to find it nearly empty. I spotted Steven sitting towards the back. I signed in, and went to him. He didn't notice me coming up, he seemed focused on something in front of him.

Being as quiet as I could, I leaned over the front of the desk and looked at his drawing. It was a sketch of a woman, a beautiful woman at that. She wasn't that tall but she looked strong. Her muscles weren't big, but they were no joke either and she also had some sort of Armour on her body. From her feet to her knees, looked like boots layered over with metal guards. Those metal guards had curve,and extremely sharp looking edges a couple inches from the body. From her shoulders down to her elbows were just guarded, without the lining. The ends of the elbow guard had dagger like edges to them. The designs on Armour were something to be in awe of, especially from a pencil.

The woman's face was covered with a helmet, and there was nothing there. The woman seemed to be holding a giant bloody hammer with a back designed of an angel wing, a sharp one too. She also had bow sitting on her back...standing on a pile of dead,naked bodies.

I slowly leaned back, a chill going down my spine. I looked at Steven, who was now looking right back at me with his intense light green eyes. I cleared my throat after a minute and took the seat next to his, "what's up?"

he smiled, shaking his head and shrugging, "this and that. You?"

I pursed my lips, nodding. "can't complain...so she part of your art project?", I couldn't help it, I had to ask. I mean...it was just out there, it was... I don't know. How is this valuable to him? It didn't really make any sense to me, I would figure he would create a portfolio about sports...not bloody amazon women

he looked back at the woman on the paper in front of him, " I like mythology...especially Valkyries. Familiar with them?", he asked, still staring at his picture.

I shook my head, "not exactly, no. I know of them...but as far as the details go..no. Just that they killed people in the battle field just so those soldiers could help fight a war with them?"

Steven nodded, " they didn't exactly just kill random people, more like..chose the strongest warriors to fight in the upcoming war, _Ragnarok._ There is a prophecy stating that who ever wins that war, good or evil...is gonna be, I don't know, ruler of the new world because the war of _Ragnarok _will fuck up the current world."

"so who won?"

he looked at me for a moment, "don't know yet. There was nothing ever written about who won exactly"

"well who were they fighting them?just random evil guys?"

he sighed, leaning back in his chair. A thoughtful look on his face, "well...the dark side was pretty much made up of every scum bag from the bottom of the barrel, you know?", he chuckled, "Valkyries were outnumbered, no matter how many soldiers they recruited I guess". Steven scratched his chin, " so...they kidnapped this mortal family, kinda poor...peasants...i can't remember what the book said exactly..but the woman was pregnant...as soon as she had the baby, Odin... gave her a guardian; Brynhildr"

_we should be starting on this calculus_, despite my thoughts I found myself asking, "but why would a baby need a guardian?"

"that baby was tip of the balance, in the Valkyries favor to win the war,it wasn't mortal I guess"

I studied the red haired jock a moment, he may not look it. But he was very smart, especially when it came down to mythology obviously. He seems so into it, it was kinda interesting too.

"okay,so...then what,they win?"

he laughed,opening his calculus book. Covering the drawing with the cover, "Brynhildr and the baby disappeared...the war was still going on, and there was a massive manhunt for them both. But no one, not even Odin could locate the baby and guardian."

"oh", I don't know why I felt so disappointed, maybe I was hoping for a happy ending or something. Mythology wasn't my thing, but damn was it interesting sometimes. I wanted to ask Steven who the Valkyries were really fighting, but figured we had better stop wasting time and get to tutoring.

I pulled out my notepad, "alright so, inverse functions"

* * *

Tuesday eased by just fine. I skipped lunch again, and went to the library so I could be alone. It was painfully obvious that no one came up to the library, so I would be relatively alone. Or so I had hoped.

"hey! What are you doin up here all alone?", the red haired jock sat in the chair, across from me with a smile. He set two thick books aside, and let his backpack drop to the floor.

Returning his smile, "just getting some peace".I didn't mind Steven, I may not know him that well yet, but I liked him.

He nodded, "i know the feelin. Mind some company?"

I shrugged, "nope."

"cool"

a comfortable silence fell between us, I watched him open one of the books he brought over. He began reading silently, he didn't seem the reading type to me because he was..well...he was buff, like that Cullen dude, Emmett I think.

"something on my face?", he didn't even look up from his book.

I couldn't help but giggle, "sorry. Just a jock and a book in a library is like..i don't know...sight seeing for me right now"

he laughed, ignoring the look from the librarian. _Dunno why...this place is empty as hell._ "never heard that before. Though to be honest with you, I fuckin hate playing sports..."

"uh, so why do you?"

he shrugged, sighing. "my old man...if I play sports, he'll figure I'm too busy to bring a girlfriend home or something you know? It keeps him quiet for now..."

_oooohhh. _"good luck with that"

he smirked, "tell me about it,it drives my boyfriend nuts when he can't come over as my boyfriend", he sighed deeply,then smiled. "so your folks okay with you being a lesbian?"

"what the fuck?", I blurted out, blinking a couple times. "what?"

he laughed out loud again, and this time the librarian was full on glaring at us. "oh come on, don't bullshit me. Takes one to know one right?"

I grinned, "how obvious am I?"

"it was confirmed when you were checking out that Hale chick in calculus last week. You drool, sucked it up and drooled again"

I blushed a bit, "damn it."

"i wouldn't worry about it, she seemed interested."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it. So what are you reading?", I wanted to change the subject some reason I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about Rosalie with someone else just yet. Nor did I want him to notice I avoided his question.

Steven shook his head,shrugging with indifference " the only book ever written for the biggest Norse war"

I rolled my eyes, "and that is what exactly?"

" _Ragnarok". That word sounded like it should mean something to me, but whatever._

* * *

I decided to just skip on Wednesday. For one, it was so dark outside I didn't believe my own phone when it read 7am. Forks was really starting to get on my nerves with this wet ass weather, I didn't bother getting up and out of bed. I didn't have Steven's number to text him I wasn't even gonna show up. But it was a small school, he would know by lunch...and if not..calculus class.

I stayed in bed, half sleep up until noon. I did what Andrea told me _not _to do. Take a whole tablet, and unfortunately she was right about oversleeping. I felt as if I took the whole baggie of them, but I knew I had to get up because Andrea would be expecting me soon.

It took everything I had, which wasn't much, to shower and just throw on some decent clothes. I was taking the BMW to port angeles.

* * *

Just looking at nothing but road was a buzz kill itself. Nothing but thick green trees and dreary skies, the rain let up some but not enough for my taste. I was the only one on the road, and it didn't surprise me. It was lunch time, people were at lunch or taking a quick thirty minute to an hour break.

I sighed,and connected my phone to the radio. I took my eyes off the road for a split second to find my favorite paramore song. Without warning, I felt my entire being being thrown forward. There was a loud roaring sound,followed by glass shattering every where around me.

Time seemed to stop when my seatbelt snapped and I was getting closer to the windshield.

I saw my car flip as I floated further and further away from it, right before white flashed across my eyes and darkness took over.

* * *

I felt as if I was hovering...I didn't...no...something wasn't right. My eyes wouldn't open...maybe they were I couldn't fucking tell, goddamn it what the fuck happened. I was alive...i knew that much..i was in pain...dead people don't feel pain...no, dead people don't feel pain. I don't know how, but I could see again, my eyes opened. _Oh god...oh god what the fuck happened?_

The entire two lane road was a wreck...i saw bits and pieces of my car scattered all over the road, the car itself was torn in half, the engine was on fire sending black smoke high up to the sky. I turned my head slowly, something wet was running down the side of my face and now it was in my eyes, _oh god is this blood. God someone help me, please help me._

"help...", I wanted to yell, but It barely came out as a whisper..not even that. God I was in terrible pain, my body felt broken...i knew I was bleeding all over, I could feel it on my body. Water wasn't that thick. No one knows I am out here, I shouldn't have skipped school, or at least stayed home. I had no family, barely any friends, I was alone. And I will die alone in the middle of some god forsaken road, until someone comes along and finds this horrible and mysterious accident.

I stared up at the sky, waiting. I could feel the pain, there was no ignoring it. It was there, death was knocking at my door and it was a matter of time before death kicked it down. I didn't want to die in the middle of the road, or die alone. This isn't fair...

_crunch...crunch...crunch..._the slow, rhythmic sound of glass being stepped was odd. I looked towards the accident, wondering if someone had come along and I was didn't hear them. But what I saw was something else...something...something...something..._what the flying fuck is that shit?_

Standing no more than two hundred feet away from me was something big and hairy. _Oh god...I'm hallucinating...this is so...what the fuck. is. That. _The thing was huge, and beneath all that hair, I could tell it was muscular beyond belief with a tail swinging slowly from side to side. There were hooves where the feet should be, it's arms were so long they were nearly touching the ground. It's hands were...they were claws, sharp and very large. And it's head...sitting on it's shoulders, because there was no neck to be seen, was the head of a bull with mammoth sized horns sticking out from the side of it's head. The creature was staring at me with it's shiny, beady black eyes. Breathing hard and loud, just as hard and loud as my pumping heart. I wanted to run, god did I wanna run but I couldn't move. I was stuck on this cold pavement, I was stuck and I was going to be eaten...i would rather die on this road and be discovered than eaten by...whatever this is.

The creature growled then let out a powerful roar that shook my entire body, and scared away all the birds. I watched as it leaned down, preparing to charge just like a bull would, huffing loudly. It taunted me a moment more before charging. It's powerful steps shaking the ground beneath me, with loud thumps. Horns low and ready, ready to scoop me up and let me fall to me death.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. The shaking stopped, everything stopped. I didn't feel anything, I didn't hear anything. It all just stopped._is this what death feels like? _I opened my eyes, just in time to see the hairy best flipping in mid air, right above me...it was so high I couldn't even hear it roaring, but I could see it...clear as day. It disappeared into the tree line with a loud and heavy thud.

I turned my head to the right, and gasped though it sounded more like a gurgle. The woman...there was a woman..a half naked woman, in metal Armour standing 5 feet away from me with the biggest axe I have ever seen. Her skin was silky smooth, like the perfect mocha latte. Her wavy black hair flowed down her back and blew slightly with the weak wind. I saw something coming to her quickly, it looked like a wolf...but this wolf was as big as my truck if not bigger. It was brown, maybe light tanned and the wolf growled softly before turning it's large eyes to me. The tall woman turned around,kneeling over me, taking off her helmet in one swift movement. I couldn't believe who I was seeing, surely I was dead. I had to be..._i had to be..._my mind and body shut down.

* * *

**dum dum dum. what did you guys think? well lemme tell you what i think...**

**this escalated quickly. haha. but no seriously, you guys know what creature tore that beautiful car in half? *tear* until next time.**

**-MG.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so, a Rosalie POV here...hmmm. **

* * *

( Rosalie POV )

my family and I were sitting at our usual table in the school cafeteria. We were picking at the disgusting stuff humans called food, I pushed my tray away and took a small bite of the apple. I barely tasted it thanks to my venom, but it helped with our image. i guess.

I looked over at Isabella's normal lunch table, and for the hundredth time. She wasn't there, neither was Lauren Mallory. The rational side of me knew it was just coincidence, but the irrational side of me...the vampire side of me didn't like it. Sighing and setting my apple aside, I lost my 'appetite'. Just last week I was trying to wish away being mated to a human, and now I was starting to freak out about her absence.

" Rose, maybe she just played hookey. Just relax, you'll see her tomorrow." Edward told me, once again for the hundredth time.

"please", Jasper next to me, on the other side of Alice, "your mixed emotions are giving me a headache"

"well it's about to get worse jazz", Alice stated dryly, right before her cell buzzed on the table. She picked it up before the first ring even finished, "Carlisle"

"_Alice, is everyone with you?"_

Alice looked at all of us quickly, "yes, what is it Carlisle?"

" _Esme came across an accident 20 minutes ago while hunting, near the road leaving forks. Get everyone here, something isn't right."_

"vampire?", Edward asked quietly, tensing like the rest of us.

Carlisle sighed, _"I don't know yet"_

"we will be there soon", Alice finished, putting her phone away.

I had a bad feeling about this, but I didn't want to jump to conclusion, but my gut feeling was stronger than any other feeling I have had in my entire existence.

* * *

I rode with Alice in her 911 yellow Porsche, Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep behind us. Alice was pushing the Porsche as fast as it could go. But it just wasn't fast enough for me, I forced myself to be patient and no snap at my sister to go faster, or just jump out and run.

"it could be something else, Rosalie.", I don't need her sympathy. I just needed physical proof I was overreacting.

"just drive Alice", I knew Alice was trying to comfort me, but the only thing that would calm me down, was knowing that Isabella was okay...that the human..._my _human was safe and skipping school somewhere.

I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes. I was out of the car before Alice could hit the brakes, I saw Esme and Carlisle...but I was stuck where I stood, the scene in front of me was horrific.

"holy shit, need for speed gone wrong", I had the strongest urge to smack Emmett but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the disaster in front of us. The car was literally in pieces all over the road, broken glass every where. And the smell of blood was so strong, Alice took Jasper to the woods for a quick hunt. Emmett and Edward ran over to Esme and Carlisle, while I just walked at human pace through the scene, I could smell the burned rubber and leather. As I walked through the accident, I noticed a few trees on the right side of the treeline were destroyed, as if something plowed right throw them...i checked the left side, same thing.

"that's Bella's car", I told them quietly, finally making my way to them. There was a pool of dark red blood at our feet, I would know that smell anywhere. It was Isabella's blood. The few times I was able to make her blush, I would get a satisfying whiff of it, but not to the point that I wanted to distance myself because I wanted to kill her. No, quite the opposite.

"are you sure, honey?" Esme asked softly

I nodded slowly, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the blood on the ground, my humans blood. I have been alone for nearly 100 years, watching everyone else enjoy their mates, while I didn't have one. I watched and I waited, I had often wondered if I missed my chance at real love...if my soul mate was already dead, or wouldn't be born for a thousand years. Maybe I was just deemed for eternal loneliness until my death.

I could see my reflection, staring back at me from the ground...from the puddle. I could feel the venom pooling around my eyes, the venom that would never fall. I was barely aware of Carlisle running his mouth, barely aware of the movement around me. Esme and Alice were hugging me, but I felt frozen. The first time Alice told me my soul mate was coming to Forks, I was more than happy. Until I found out she was human, I hated humans and I hated her for being human. Something she couldn't help, the first week of 'meeting' her, I was nothing but a bitch towards her. Because that is exactly what I am a bitch, an ice queen. Then the second week...I...for two fucking days, that's how long I knew her. Now she was gone, and I didn't even...get a chance.

"where is the body?", Edward asked Carlisle a good distance away somewhere behind me

"There is no body son, it's like...she just disappeared..other than the pool of blood, she was never hear as far as I am concerned."

I turned around quickly, glaring at Carlisle. Forcing Esme and Alice's arms off of me, I was in Carlisle's face before anyone could stop me. "she was here! As far as I am concerned Carlisle _she was here._ Something happened to her, and I am going to find out what! This was no accident, someone tried to kill her! I will find her, and when I do I will find them, and I will fucking kill them!"

"Rosalie", Edward pulled me back from Carlisle but I pushed him back with force, "Rosalie! We don't even know what the hell did this! Emmett found a crater the size of our house 10 miles from here, and something huge tore through the forest, we followed the stench before it too just disappeared just like Isabella did!"

" He is right Rosalie, we don't even know what's going on here. I suggest we go home and call the wolves, to see if they...spotted anything or anyone, possibly with a badly injured human."

"the best we can do right now is clean this up", Jasper suggested, with a small shrug. He was trying to calm me down, but his power was rolling off my like waves. He seemed just as surprised as I was, but didn't say anything for now.

"jasper is right Rose, if something supernatural did happen here...we can't let the humans know. We were lucky no one discovered this earlier."

I scoffed, looking at Carlisle. In a way, I knew they were right...we didn't have a clue as to what the fuck happened, but then again. They had their loved ones, I didn't. Dead or alive I was going to find mine. I turned away from my family, taking a deep breath. I needed room to think, if I could possible pick up something they missed. I turned back to my family, taking in their worried expressions.

"fine, you can go call those mutts if you want if you want, I'll stay behind and clean this up..."

"and then what?", Edward asked tensely, as if he didn't believe that was all I was going to do, maybe because I was trying hard to keep my thoughts neutral.

"then nothing Edward", I sneered at him, "I'll come home"

Neither he or Carlisle seemed to believe me, I even had to lie to myself just so Jasper believed me. Alice was staring at me, she seemed a little unsure but at the moment I didn't care enough to ask.

" alright then, do you need any help?"

"no." I wish they would just leave already.

" I'll stay and help her, so it can get done quicker", Alice came to stand next to me, " besides I'm way more creative with it. She'll probably just put everything in the bushes"

Esme nodded, looking at her husband, "she is right dear, they'll be fine. Lets go home,and call the wolves. Maybe they know something"

Carlisle nodded, following Esme back to their car. Jasper was taking Alice's car, Edward was the last one to leave us...he was looking between Alice and I rapidly with a suspicious eye, Emmett called for him to hurry his 'sweet ass' up.

Once everyone was gone, Alice and I looked at each other.

"why did you really stay behind?"

"why did you?", she countered, raising a brow.

Lips pursed, tying my hair back. We had a mission, we had to find Isabella, and soon. Giving Alice one last look, we made quick work of this..._accident._

* * *

**so what exactly did you think about her change of heart, it was quick. but how can you blame her, been alone and frozen in life. you tend to get over shit quick, especially if the one you're meant to be with can die just like that, faster than you can. i liked this chapter, there is something to it, and i dropped a hint that i'm sure most of you didn't pick up. lololol. **

**lemme know how you liked this one? yay**

**until next time. -MG**


	15. Chapter 15

**guess who's back back back...back again...MG's back back back..tell a friend..lol. **

* * *

It didn't take long for Alice and I long to clean up the wreck. We dug holes so deep, it took more excretion than usual for us to jump out. Though getting rid of the blood was...it was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. It pained me more than anything...more than the time I was...no, it was right along up there if not worse. I didn't let Alice help with that, absolutely not. It was my job, I could be looking at the last part of my mate...I spread the dirt carefully over the puddle, layer over layer. Each layer was harder than the first.

I was almost dark when I finished, granted I was going at a slow pace and Alice was waiting patiently. I was tired of my buzzing cell phone, so I tossed it far, far down the road. After hearing the satisfying snap of the phone breaking, I turned to my sister, she was watching me with a small almost sad smile with her hands clasped in front of her, rocking slightly back and forth.

"why are you still here Alice?", this was the first time I spoke to her since we started, I wanted to feel crappy...especially since she stayed behind to help me, but I...had bigger emotions to deal with. Like the hole in my heart and the pit of my forever empty stomach.

"I know where Bella is"

I blinked, she knew...she knew where Isabella was and this entire fucking time she didn't tell me?! If Jasper were here, he would feel nothing but _rage...rage, confusion and other homicidal feelings._

" Alice what the _**fuck?!**_**"**, I growled at her, trying to control myself from attacking my own family, "how the hell could you stand there this entire time and not fucking tell me where my goddamn mate is!?". I was yelling now, I was upset. I wanted to crush something with my bare hands.

Alice winced, "The time wasn't right...she wouldn't tell me where they were until the time was right"

I was in front of her in less than a second, grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her slightly, "what the hell are you talking about Alice? Who is she? Who are _they?_"

"The woman that has Bella! She has been using my ability to communicate with me to talk to you." Alice told me quickly, I stopped shaking her and let her go taking a few steps back. Looking up and down the road to make sure we were still clear, we were. " I don't know who she is...but she is the same woman who kept telling me to back off when I looked to hard into Bella's future", Alice sounded defeated as if someone beat her at her own game. Which in fact, probably did just happen.

I looked back at her, still wanting to just...this whole time she knew she was possibly alive and never told me until now. "where is she?"

Alice shook her head, "we should tell the others before-"

"fuck the others!", I yelled, "you can go tell them if you want, I need to get to her.", I turned and calmed myself."Alice please!", I faced Alice again, "please Alice. please just tell me".

Alice stared at me a few moments, she took an unnecessary deep breath. "Hughes, Alaska...there is a two story cabin...north of horseshoe creek"

"that's just a few miles from Denali?"

Alice nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but she froze and blanked out. I waited impatiently,though thankfully it didn't take long for Alice to come back. " You better leave now, Rosalie."

my body was ready to burn through forks to get to Alaska, but my mind wasn't ready yet. "Alice what the hell is going on?"

Alice shrugged, "I don't know Rose", she said sadly, looking down. "I wish I did but I don't, I'll hold off Edward and the others until I get a call from you...maybe you'll get some answers once you get there?"

I heard a car coming, 2 miles out. "I don't have a phone anymore Alice"

she shoved her own in my pocket, " I'll cover you here, just keep me in the loop...she is my future best friend and sister in law after all.", she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, but it was enough for me. I kissed my sister on the cheek, and ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, I had no idea where I was running to, or what I was getting myself into. But if Isabella was there, I was there.

* * *

**Who knew Alice's ability to be manipulated like that? Haha...I don't think it's been tried, so i tried it...it worked.**

**when was the last time we heard the great Rosalie L. Hale say 'please' ? lol. it was short, but it was damn important. answers will be coming soon, and more questions and no i haven't forgotten Leah and the pack. trust me, they are coming soon as well. See ya'll later. **

**-MG**

**P.S.- thanks for the reviews, they encourage me to write and update faster! and all the follows/favorites. that's damn awesome too, hehe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love it when you guys/gals tell me what you think of this fic, makes me smile and say fuck work...let's write. haha but no seriously, you guys rock with the reviews, they really do fill my tank. enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

( Alice POV )

After Rosalie left, the visions stopped coming. I went to hunt, catching a few elks on the way. I walked the drive way at human pace, the house was eerily quiet but the lights were on and everyone's scents were very strong and central, so I knew they were inside. I concentrated on my thoughts, I focused on nothing but the clean up Rose and I did. I didn't want Edward finding out really happened, and babbled to Carlisle and the rest of the family.

I tried to walk slow without being obvious about hiding something. Though I need not have worried about that, as soon as I entered the house and came into the living room. Edward was in my face, snarling. "where is she Alice?" , that was all he got out, because in the next instant Jasper was on him, pulling the irrational boy away from me. Jasper was in front of me, ready to fight.

"Edward what the hell is your problem?", I asked, leaning around Jasper so I could see him. It wasn't like Edward to just...be like this.

"my problem?", he shot back, eyes darkening with frustration, probably a little anger there as well. "my problem is that damned human you all over stressing over! She is putting our family at risk, and none of you see that."

"son", Carlisle walked over, putting a calming hand on Edward's tense shoulder, "maybe we should just sit down and bring each other up to speed...before we all jump to conclusions here. Jasper?"

I looked at my husband, I could tell he was still wary of Edward but he nodded standing straight once again. I took his hand, smiling in hopes to reassure him that everything was okay...even if I didn't know if everything was okay myself. Edward glared one last time, before following our father figure back into the family room and sitting next to Emmett, who was strangely quiet. I sat on Jasper's lap, in the chair closest to the front door.

"We contacted the wolves," Esme started with a small sigh, "we didn't get anything from them. We told them about Isabella's accident, and one of them went ballistic"

"the wolves knew Bella?", I asked, a little confused. How could they possible know her? Was that stench in the forest them? It was a new smell, a bad one at that but I didn't even think it was them.

"Because it wasn't", Edward mumbled, clearly nosing around in my head. "Sam claimed they never spotted anything out of the ordinary, well except the smell...which disappeared for them as well"

"that is not much to go on, just more waiting.", I didn't like it one bit, hopefully Rosalie was having more luck than we were here.

"where is Rosalie?", Emmett asked as if he just read my mind. I was hoping no one would ask that for a while. I could lie and tell them she was hunting...but that would grow old, fairly quickly. I was aware of everyone's eyes on me, waiting for an answer. Jasper was rubbing small,slow circles over my lower back comfortably.

"She went to find Isabella", I didn't lie, but I didn't tell the whole truth either. But it was enough to get Edward going again, followed by everyone else except for Jasper who was defending me, and trying to keep everyone calm at the same time. _Rosalie you owe me a big shopping trip in Paris for this._

* * *

( Rosalie POV )

I was exhausted, mentally that is. I ran for all I was worth to Alaska, I ran past Denali undetected thankfully. On the way up here, I did take down several animals every few miles or so. My mind was on a million different tracks at once, but they all lead to one thing; Bella.

Finding the cabin was easy enough, I just followed horseshoe creek until I found the cabin sitting on the left side of the river bank. I stayed on the right side, just staring at the two story cabin, the lights were on inside but I couldn't move. This was the moment, I would finally see her...I racked my mind to the last time I saw her, her blushing face and electric blue eyes. She was beautiful then...and she still is now. I was just about to run towards the river and jump over it, when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around quickly, and found myself staring directly into steely gray eyes. This woman was tall, I would say about 6 foot 3, she was muscular but very feminine and slim, her black hair fell in waves over her shoulders, I could tell she wore nothing else but that Armour beneath the cloak she had draped over her shoulders and there was a large axe sitting on her back.

This was no doubt that this was the woman Alice and Edward have been talking about, the woman who has been attached to Isabella, but was never seen unless she wanted to be seen. She was intimidating,very intimidating. But she was going to have to do more than look like an amazon bitch from hell if she thought she could intimidate Rosalie Lillian Hale, oh no, she had another thing coming.

"where is she?"

still there was a big pause on the amazon's part, "she is inside". I half expected her to have some sort of accent, but she sound just as American as I did, she has probably been here so long she lost whatever accent she had before coming here. Probably.

I nodded, "why did you tell Alice about this place, that Bella was okay?"

"you needed to know", she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, I was grateful for that, but I was still confused and I wanted to know why.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "obviously, but you don't know me. Who the hell are you and what the hell is going on here? Were you the reason she was almost killed?"

the woman shook her head, "I know everything about you. You are my daughters future, trust me. I know everything about you."

I blinked, taking a mental leap back. "wait...d-daughter?",_did I just fucking stutter? I don't fucking stutter, damn it. _But this woman was Isabella's mother? I was even more confused and frustrated than I was when I left Forks...

She shook her head, " she will wake up in two hours Rosalie, I suggest you be there when she does. She will be confused, but once you both wake up...I will explain everything to you both at once."

I nodded, I will be getting answers soon. I need to call Alice to let her know everything was okay...so far. But as soon as I pulled the phone out of my pocket, the damn thing fell to the ground in pieces...either I was running to hard for it to handle, or I was just careless with my the rest of the phone onto the ground, I turned and ran towards the river, leaping over it with ease. I stood from my crouch and turned to see the woman still there watching me.

"who are you?", I wanted a name at least, if I could get nothing else from her at the moment.

"Brynhild" , she turned and disappeared into the forest, between the trees and bushes. Leaving me alone with the crickets, and night animals.

* * *

The cabin was extremely warm when I entered, there was a roaring fire going in the living room. The kitchen was connected to the living room, it all flowed together comfortably. Sitting in the middle of the rug in the living room was a giant fucking light brown mutt, it looked fast asleep but it was tempting for me to just go over and kick it in the fire. _Why was...wait..._I took a deep breath and realized this dog didn't stink at all, in fact..the smell was rather pleasant and I will never repeat that ever again. Mentally or out loud, I stared at the flea bag for a few more minutes, debating on what to do but a strong but slow heart beat reached my ears. It was coming from upstairs, flea bag forgotten I ran to the source and stopped at the head of the staircase. The entire second floor was just a giant room, with a queen sized bed near the window over looking the creek. You could see who was coming over a mile away with the right eyesight. But my main focus was lying in the middle of the bed...

she..she looked paler than a vampire, and she looked so weak...I was scared if I looked too hard, she would crumple and I would never see her again. I could see the black bags under her eyes, they too looked worse than a vampires. Her bottom lip was busted, the right side of her jaw was badly bruised, and was scraped up. Despite the bruised jaw, that was the best side of her face at the moment. I inched closer, as quietly as I could...the left side of her face was obviously attacked by shards of glass that some one obviously pulled out. The glass shards were still on the bedside table, sitting in a plastic cup. Her upper torso was naked except for the body wrap. It took up her entire torso from the top of her breasts down to her belly button, the blood spots that formed on it told me she had several stitches beneath there and probably broken ribs as well.

I took a deep breath, standing over her sleeping form. She looked so...damn peaceful...I..I would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for her heart because she sure as hell didn't look to be breathing. I also noticed she didn't have anything else on besides panties, and the makeshift cast on her right leg, below the knee. Her body was so banged up, bruised and cut all over...and all that blood she left behind in Forks..I couldn't help but wonder how the hell she survived it all.

Being as careful as I could, I lowered myself on the bed,careful not to move her at all. I just wanted to be near her...to know that whatever happened on that road, wasn't the last of her. I had no idea how long I had her for now, but I wasn't going to leave her. Not ever, no matter who I had to go through. She was mine, and no one will ever come this close to taking her from me again. I took her limp, and cold hand in my own colder hand...and I waited.

* * *

**haha, dude I can't wait to bring the wolves into this. you won't believe what I have planned for their new history, not just the wack old legendary crap. it's gonna be total badass..I hope haha. anyway, love it, hate it. lemme know. I take it all in stride!**

**also we now know who the woman in armour is, but not quite yet. back stories are coming, so get ready for that. I might have the bad guy POV up again, just to rattle the cage some more.a lot of new things are about to happen, more characters are coming. some you know, some you don't but you'll like it. **

**see ya'all next again!**

**-MG**

**ps...Ty's death explanation will be coming soon, if some are still confused about that. i know some of you are, like i said..method to the madness.**


	17. Chapter 17

**okay, so the povs here a different. but i figured you'd like to know what is going on in Bella's hand while she is unconscious.**

* * *

( 6 y/o Bella third person )

"_Isabella, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that in public!", the tired looking brunette fussed, slamming the front door behind them. _

_Young Isabella turned around, looking so innocent and confused as to why her mother was always upset with her every time she tried to help someone. "but mommy -"_

_Renee held up her hand, putting down the brown shopping bag from the supermarket. "but nothing Bella! That kind of behavior is just...unacceptable.", she went to kneel in front of the her daughter. "honey...do you understand?"_

_the young girl shook her head 'no',brown locks swinging side to side gently. Her mother was always upset with her, and she could never understand why. "but why...dad says I'm his special little girl...and Ty said I should never hide"_

_it took everything Renee had not to roll her eyes and just scream, she took a deep breath and simply nodded. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what she wanted to say exactly. Renee rubbed the 6 year old's shoulders carelessly and stood. _

"_go, uhm, go upstairs and play with your toys honey", Renee told the little girl offhandedly picking up the brown bag._

_Isabella smiled, watching her mom walk by her to the kitchen. Totally ignoring what she was told to do, she followed her mommy to the kitchen, in hopes to make her smile again. "are you cooking supper mom?", Bella asked cheerfully, pulling her self into one of the high stool at the counter, looking at all the laid out ingredients._

_Renee sighed, her back to the counter. "yes."_

"_cool! Can I help?"_

"_no!didn't I tell you to go to your room?", Renee whirled around, she began sorting out the vegetables, placing a tomato on the cutting board albeit irritably. _

_Bella huffed, pouting and on the verge of crying. "okay"_

_she scooted off the stool, and went upstairs slowly to play with her toys, when she entered her room...she saw her giant friend sitting on the bed, waiting for her with a smile and a teddy bear._

* * *

( Bad Guy POV )

"did you find her?"

"I did Mistress", came the quiet response.

"is she dead?"

there was a short pause. " I don't know, Mistress. Probably, her mother showed up before I could finish the job. There was a lot of blood, she may or may not be dead."

"You had one job. I told you where she was going to be at what time, all you had to do...was kill her. And you can't even do that,can you?"

there was an audible gulp, "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"sorry?", there was a throaty chuckle, " it's too late for sorry. it's going to be harder to kill her now...especially with mommy dearest aware that we found her. So many complications...so little time."

another gulp, "please don't kill me Mistress."

another chuckle, "I won't..yet. But you will be severely punished for your fuck up"

"Yes Mistress"

* * *

( 6 y/o Bella POV )

_Little Isabella couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. But the walls were thin, very very thin._

"_how the hell can you sit there and call out daughter a freak!?", Charlie yelled so loud, it felt as if the walls were crumbling._

"_because she is Charlie", Renee yelled back, "and she is not our daughter, we should have never adopted her!"_

"_yes she is, Renee! Stop saying that!", Charlie yelled back, something smashed against the wall causing Bella to flinch, pulling her new teddy closer._

"_fine!she may be your daughter, but she is not __**mine!**__", there was a pause, "you can't even find her real family, because they don't fucking exist Charlie, c'mon! Even you can't be that stupid to think she is a normal child! Are you?...are you!"_

"_yes...I am Renee, and I will not let you or anyone else hurt my little girl. She is just different!"_

"_being different gets you killed Charlie...good luck protecting that little demon"_

_finally all the yelling stopped, but the silence was anything but welcomed right now. Isabella's bedroom door opened slowly, Charlie poked his head in to make sure she was still sleeping. Once he was satisfied she was still 'asleep' he closed the door._

"_where are you going?!", Renee shouted down the hall, her footsteps indicating she was chasing after Charlie. _

_Isabella sniffled and pushed the covers away, she held up her hands and watched as the fire slowly traveled from her finger tips down to her elbows...giving the dark room a blue luminous look. _

"_that is very pretty"_

_Bella grinned, and the room going dark once more. But she could still see those steely gray eyes, even in the darkness. She could always see her giant friend. Then Isabella's grin fell._

" _what's a freak?"_

_there was a loud sigh, "let me tell you a story, little one."_

* * *

**eh so it was kinda short, but the back stories are about to start. and what not, pretty sure most of you are sorta confused as to who Isabella's real mother is..some of you just know..but there will be something on that too...when she gets up.**

**and i just realized, i dropped 16 chapters in a week or so basically. i better stop spoiling you guys, haha. also...do you know who is getting punished for failing a mission? lol. **

**laters. -MG**


	18. Chapter 18

**just another filler. i think. **

* * *

( Rosalie POV )

Two hours. These two little hours seemed like the longest hours in my entire life. As I sat here waiting for Isabella to wake up, I thought about everything that has happened as of late. It has all happened so fast, and then her mother was some kind of amazon goddess. Sort of made me wonder what happened to Bella and her height, sure she was taller than Alice...that was about it, that was all I could give her on the height department. Other than that, I could see where she got her beauty from, the only major difference between Bella and her mother were their eyes and hair...and height.

I felt a gentle squeeze around my hand, my now extremely warm hand. _what the..?_

I looked down and saw something I never thought I would ever see. Beneath Bella's skin, just beneath the surface from her elbows down to her hands. I saw something blue dancing back and forth, it was the most amazing sight have ever seen. I wondered if something were to penetrate her skin, if it would just flow it like water...it was moving like waves, glowing brighter at some points then dimming down at others.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I damn near jumped out of my cold and hard skin, how the hell did I not hear her come up here? I quickly composed myself, I hated being caught of guard. But for the past few hours, I have been anything _but _on my guard...all because of this girl here.

"yes it is..interesting, what is it?"

"there were brief showings of it when she was younger...", the woman ...well Bella's mom came closer, I noticed she wasn't wearing a cloak and Armour anymore, but instead a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She still looked like some sort of goddess, but it was better than the cloak and Armour.

"she was cold up until an hour ago, why is she so warm now?"

"she is remembering who she is,and what I have been teaching her..she has been cold since the age of seven"

"what happened when she was seven?" _and what did she mean by...cold?_

Brynhild sat down just as slowly and gently as I did about an hour ago. I watched her brush a strand of hair from Bella's face, she was lucky she is her mother other wise we would have had a real problem.

"the first time they tried to kill her"

"who?"

"Freyja's people...Freyja is...well,she was once our Queen, but power and greed became the best of her during the _Ragnarok _war. She switched."

"is she the one trying to kill Bella now?"

the gray eyed goddess nodded, "yes."

"I need to call my family."

"and I need to contact my own. Time is running short, and the enemy is every where. They have learned to blend just like we have...if you wish, there is a phone downstairs in the cooking area"

I looked down at my mate, I didn't feel comfortable leaving knowing she would wake up soon, but I knew I had to call my own family to let them know about the shit storm. I released my mates warm hand and was downstairs in less than a second. I found the phone, sitting on the wall by the refrigerator. I dialed Carlisle's number, not all that surprised when Alice answered.

"Rosalie!", she screeched over the line, "what happened to checking in!"

"The phone broke, but I found her Alice"

"is...is she okay?", Alice sounded so small right now, not I really felt terrible for not trying to call her and let her know. I will make it up to her. maybe a shopping spree in paris.

"she is banged up, but she is fine."

I could hear a collective sigh of relief from the others, except Edward who was preaching about me putting myself and them in danger. He was really going to get it...and soon. I don't understand how he and Emmett even matched.

"Alice...I think it's time for everyone to come up here"

"_go where? Sweet! Road trip! Bout damn time, I'm tired of sitting around. Will there be a fight?",_ I heard a loud smack, that was either Edward or Esme smacking his head, _"ow hey! watch the hair!"_

"_Emmett, there won't be any fighting unless we are defending ourselves", _Esme scolded him.

"Don't worry Rosalie, I will take care of everything. Be there in a few hours" she hung up quickly.

I put the phone back on the hook and turned around, just as the mutt walked in..but in human form this time. She was a decent five foot eleven, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I saw that she had a birthmark on the right of her chin right under her lip. She smiled at me, "Hi"

_was this mutt really smiling and talking to me?_ I raised a brow, she may not stink but that still didn't excuse the fact she was a walking flea bag.

"My name is Malisa , but you can just call me Mali.", she was still smiling. What the hell is she smiling for? I wanted to just wipe it off her face for no good reason, but that was good enough reason for me.

"I don't care"

"I know you don't care, but we are family. You will care soon"

I stared at her as if she lost her fucking mind. Was she serious?us? Family?_ ppft!_ The day I accept a hairy beast into my family, is the day I will have a child. _Never going to happen._

"listen dog, I don't know who told you...but I don't associate myself with the likes of you. In fact, I should have kicked you into the fireplace when I had the chance earlier". That was a little harsh, even I knew that. She was being nice...and...whatever. She was a mutt.

I could see that my comments hurt her a bit and rendered her speechless for a moment, but then that went away just as quickly as it came. " I feel sorry for Bella, for having such a stuck up bitch for a mate"

now I was the speechless one, how dare she speak to me like that...and call me out of my name. I guess I did deserve that part...probably all of it. But I be damned if I was going to apologize. Thankfully she continued to talk.

"Brynhild says we are leaving"

"where?"

"we have family nearby, in Denali NP. It is safer there than it is here"

"is it safe to move Isabella right now?"

the mutt feigned shocked I even asked, "wow. You do care.", I should have dropped kicked her ass straight into that fireplace. "it isn't the best idea to move her, but it's better than staying here with out many defenses."

"fine, that makes sense. Who is going to carry her?"

"we you though, you are gonna hold her and ride on my back."

I wanted to flat out say no way in fucking hell, but I stopped myself.I had to think about Bella, and not my general issues with the mongrel. "when do we leave?"

* * *

( 7 y/o Bella Third Person )

"_Bells, baby...who are you talking to?", Tyra asked her god daughter, looking up from her book. She was watching Isabella for a few hours while Charlie and Renee went to a thanksgiving event at the precinct. Isabella was sitting in Tyra's dining room with her special teddy bear, and coloring book._

_Little Bella turned around in her seat, to look at her favorite adult...aside from her father that is. " my giant friend...she is telling me cool stories about what I will be like when I grow up!", she grinned, revealing that she had a missing front tooth. two at the top, one at the bottom._

_Tyra chuckled, remembering what it was like to be that young and have an imaginary friend. "is that right honey? And what exactly are you going to be when you grow up? A lawyer or doctor?"_

_Bella shook her head, " no silly.a warrior princess." _

_Tyra smiled, "but you're a princess already sweetheart"_

_Bella giggled, " but not a warrior princess...my friend told me how pretty I will be...and I will have all my teeth! And I will be strong and smart! And I will get to beat up the bad guys!"_

_Tyra chuckled, "but you're already smart, and pretty...and you're are going to grow back soon. and you want to be your like daddy, a cop?"_

_the little girl sighed, shaking her head. "the bad guys are monsters Ty, with horns...glowing eyes, tails...lots of hair! some of them are even green and yellow, and one even has 8 arms like a spider!", she said that last part in a creepy way, in hopes to scare her god mom. no such luck._

"_you watch way too much TV", Tyra reclined her chair once more, going back to her book._

* * *

( Rosalie POV )

Brynhild was nowhere in sight, but she dressed Isabella in some sweats, keeping the right pants leg bunched up over the fake cast so her leg wasn't confined tighter than it already was. I wasn't sure how to get her out of the bed without hurting her more. I carefully squatted down next to bed as close as I could possibly get.

Eyes trained on her face for any sort of reaction of pain, I forced one of my hands beneath her thigh, closest to me, and the other firmly under her arm closest to me. This way, I could slowly pull her closer to me with out moving her body more than necessary. Once she was close enough, I gently eased my arms further beneath her body, until I could stand up with her cradled safely in my arms and damn did it feel nice to just hold her. I would have liked it to be under better circumstances, but things were never easy for me anyway. I walked at human pace, going downstairs.

The puppy was lying flat on belly at the foot of the front steps, I was thankful enough she had enough sense to do that because if I had to jump up and get on her back...well that would not have been good for our unconscious passenger. Once I settled between the dogs massive shoulder blades, I was temped to dig my heels into her side like you would a horse, but I was nice.

"lets go mutt before the fleas settle in my hair"

I received a growl in response but we were off. Riding a wolf and keeping Bella still was harder than it sounded. And we weren't even 5 minutes into the run.

* * *

**like i said, filler. but it's all leading up to something i promise i promise haha. so it is pretty obvious that baby Bella has known Brynhildr for..a while..but why doesn't she remember now? Leah said something about that...hmm. oh well, we will be seeing her soon enough.**

**Denali...tsk. now who do we know that lives in Denali huh? besides the wild life,lol.**

**eh any who...it's late...time for some Law and Order:SVU...goddamn Alexandra Cabot and/or Casey Novak can take me to trial any day, and Olivia Benson...can. arrest. me. any. time. i'm guilty, what ever it is...i'm guilty. hahaha. yes i love that show.**

**-MG**


	19. Chapter 19

**okay guys...I am warning you, there is death in this chapter. so, you know I warned you. I don't know how you all feel about that. so I just decided to give you a heads up anyway.**

* * *

( Steven's POV )

My boyfriend Jason and I were out for a night of fun in Port Angeles, we haven't been able to be alone together for about a week, and I missed him. He had no qualms about being openly gay, but I did until I came out to my old man, I didn't want him to find out from someone on the street that knew me and word got back to him. He deserved to hear it from me, when I was ready. Even though I was enjoying my boyfriends company, and just relaxing and enjoying a night out, my stomach wouldn't stop flipping.

I was having this bad feeling all day today, and it became even harder to ignore when I discovered that Bella didn't show up for school today. I wasn't sick, I didn't eat anything to give me food poisoning. But no matter what I did, I couldn't shake off this sickening feeling that something horrible happened. Even Lauren Mallory was absent, and I have been suspicious about that girl for a while. Every time I looked at her, she gave me this bad vibe especially when I would catch her looking at Isabella. Something about Lauren wasn't right, but the only thing I could prove was that she was just a bitch to the general public.

"I wanna see a late movie", Jason said after a moment , finishing his ice cream cone and tossing his napkin in a nearby trash can, " despicable me 2?"

I laughed, "seriously? Why that movie, isn't that for kids?"

he shrugged, scratching his bald head shyly. "whatever...it was just a suggestion babe"

that feeling came back with a force, I looked around frantically with my eyes so I wouldn't freak my date out, but it was Wednesday. The streets weren't crowded, people were home working on reports or getting some rest for the next day, not a lot of people were out. In fact, this street was deserted despite a lot of shops being on this block, closed or not.

"Steven!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around quickly, I hadn't realized I stopped walking. We were a few blocks from the theater.

"why did we stop?", I asked him, my heart still beating erratically and I could feel small sweat beads on my forehead. I felt as we were being watched, but there was no one out here but us.

Jason looked worried, and confused. "babe, you stopped?...are you okay, do you just wanna go home?"

I took one last look around, shaking my head. "um, no...no, come on. Lets go see the movie? Maybe I just need to sit down"

he nodded, still looking at me concerned. "alright, well it's almost 8 so maybe we can catch a late show and call it a night?"

I nodded, giving him a quick kiss. "yeah that sounds great", I took one last look around satisfied I didn't see anyone or anything suspicious around us. I turned back to Jason with a smile. "ready babe?"

Jason was staring at me with a glassy look as if he were about to cry,_ did I say something wrong?_ , "uhm baby?Jason?", he still wasn't answering me, he was looking directly at me, but I felt as if he were looking right through me. I grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him, his head bobbed back a little bit at a weird angle and that is when I finally noticed a very thin line going across his neck. I watched in shock and utter horror; dark red and thick blood began to flow out of his neck like a running faucet down to his collar bone, and onto his button up shirt, staining the navy blue material red.

I looked up into Jason's eyes in horror, and saw tears streaming down his face, and he was still looking at me. His lips were trembling, like he was trying to speak to me...but nothing came out of his mouth, I could see his teeth were stained with blood as well as the inside of his lips...and I could do nothing but stand here, paralyzed with shock watching my lover of 3 years...suffering...dying right before my eyes. My mind was telling me to work, telling me to _do something, _but my body simply wasn't doing anything.

I listened and I watched Jason take his last, and difficult breath before he collapsed into me. I caught him and slowly lowered us both to the ground, shaking me head and holding him close to me. I looked around, to scream for someone to help...in hopes someone could hear me, but as I opened my mouth I saw something lying on the ground a few feet away from us.

I gently laid Jason down onto the pavement and reached over to pick it up, it looked damn familiar to me. I wiped my eyes to get rid of the tears, but I ended up smearing Jason's blood all over my face. I used my shirt to clear my eyes somewhat so I could see what I had in my hand.

It was a silver throwing glaive with 5 arms, each end was covered with a thin layer of blood...Jason's blood...there were no engravings on the deadly piece, nor were there any group trademarks. I moved back to Jason, saying a silent prayer over his body and kissing his forehead one last time. I stood on shaky legs, still holding the glaive. I knew they could see me, but I just couldn't see them. I had to focus, and mourn later. I needed to get out of here. I didn't want to leave Jason lying out in the middle of the sidewalk, but...but I had to. I had a duty to carry out. So I ran, as soon as I ran more glaives were thrown from several different directions.

A few grazed me a few times on the arms and my left side, but it didn't slow me down a bit. I made a sharp turn down a dark alley, not my best choice, but I was too open...to easy for them to target me and get me at a moments notice. They made an example of Jason for me, and now they would try to make an example of me. I stopped and sat behind a dumpster to catch my breath, it was quiet...too damn quiet, I tried to slow my breathing down quickly. I tried to listen for any footsteps or just anything indicating I wasn't alone. After 5 minutes of nothing, I relaxed against the dumpster.

That feeling came back, not of dread...it was different this time, like a dull ache right beneath my sternum and it was becoming hard for me to breath, I reached down to rub it away as I did all day but I felt something wet and warm touch my hand, I looked down and gasped painfully, there was a long black and very thin spear sticking out of my body, pinning me to the dumpster behind me. The blood was mine...not Jason's this time, I slowly gripped the end of the stick with a shaky hand, to see if I could pull it out, it didn't budge. The pain was moving from a dull ache to something unbearable, my vision was becoming a little blurry and I was starting to see spots every where. A gush of blood forced it's way between my lips, and it was painful. a thousand times worse than throwing up.

"well well well...", I looked up, there was a woman standing in front of me with with a smile, she had the greenest eyes I have ever seen and red hair, I watched her stroll even closer to me, and kneel down. She slapped the spear as if it wasn't lodged into my torso. "looks like you got the wrong end of the straw here _Stefan._" she sneered, like my name was a sin for her to say.

"fuck...you", I rasped out, I would not give her the satisfaction letting her think she won.

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'm not the one speared to a dumpster with a dead boy-toy two blocks away"

" y-you..want?", I could feel myself fading in and out, I had no idea if I was dying or losing unconsciousness from the pain.

She sighed, as if she didn't notice I was losing a lot of blood and probably didn't have much time left. "You know what I want, Elf...where are they?! the blue eyed bitch and her precious mother. tell me, and I won't eat you...alive", her eyes flashed dangerously, and her teeth sharpened ever so slightly, and eerie shadow fell over her face.

I shook my head slowly, I couldn't get the words out..the blood was forcing itself out more and more, and I felt my body starting to shake, darkness clouded my vision and I could no longer see, the pain was hot, as if someone threw hot bacon grease all over me. I never wanted to see death so badly.

I heard a growl, and before I knew it she ripped the spear out of my hands and out of my hands.

* * *

( Andrea POV )

I tossed the spear behind me with a loud clatter on the ground, the elf was dead. I should have known he would be of no use...I stood slowly, and turned around. Two very skillful and obedient shadow assassins, they were _Umbra_. They have no true forms, they traveled through the shadows...they were shadows.

"this was a waste of time, find the _Mage Elf..._but be careful, she is very smart and very powerful. She could be aware that we are coming for her, so be tactful"

"_yes mistress"_, both Umbra's hissed, before disappearing. I looked back at the redhead elf bleeding out against the dumpster, my stomach growled loudly.

"A little snack won't hurt", I began unbuttoning my blouse, thinking about the last time I had elf for supper. I would catch up with my two shadow assassins later, right now...it was dinner time.

* * *

**very brief. so who exactly was Stefan? you all had to know he wasn't just a normal jock right? **

**wonder who is the Mage Elf? and Andrea...hmmm moving on.**

**I know you guys didn't know Stefan aka Steven very well, but hey...his time was limited obviously. **

**drop me some TLC? pleaseeeee? * Puss in boots eyes* haha, -MG**


	20. Chapter 20

**So...it's been a day or two...something. I had a little accident...bump on the head, trip to the hospital..what the fuck ever. I was annoyed, and I developed a serious illness while in the hospital...writers block. I still have it, but I'm trying to over come it. so i forced this chapter out, it is by far not my finest in my own eyes...but I like spoiling you all with something. it just created more questions, guarantee the next chapter is from Isabella pov cause..uhm..nvm. its all under construction...on with it. my head kinda hurts.**

**also before we go on, I would like to give a big shoutout to Sam Winchesters love child...for getting me off my lazy ass. we made a deal. and it worked. here is your chapter.**

* * *

( Rosalie Hale )

we finally arrived to the new safe house, and I was floored to see it was our cousins home. The Denali's were standing outside on the porch of their ginormous home when we broke through the treeline right into their front yard. I was sure they heard our arrival but none of them looked surprised to see us.

Mali slowed down to a slow stop a few feet in front of them, she gently dropped down flat onto her stomach. Tanya ran over, "give her to me Rosalie I can take her upstairs, and get her comfortable"

I shook my head, sliding down off the wolf with my mate securely in my arms, "no thank you Tanya, I got her"

Tanya didn't seem to like my answer, she took a step closer still reaching for Isabella, "Rosalie I understand that she is your mate but-"

"I may not understand a lot of things right now, Tanya but I do know this...I will not let Isabella out of my sight until I start getting some fucking answers. Too much shit is happening and no one is talking."

Irina appeared next to Tanya, " Rosalie we understand how overwhelming all this is for you, especially in one day, let's just go inside and let Isabella rest. Then we can talk, alright?"

I glared at her, she was talking to me like I was some kind of idiot. "There is only one person I want to talk to you, Irina. It is not you"

"Let's take this inside?", Eleazar suggested from the porch, I nodded and moved away from Tanya and Irina. I didn't even bother to speak to the rest of the Denali's when I entered their home, something strange was going on and I just didn't have the patience for pleasantries anymore. I just wanted some answers...no... I just wanted Isabella to wake up already, before I lose my fucking mind...again.

* * *

( Bella )

_I opened my eyes slowly, I wasn't hurting anymore...in fact...I felt better than ever right now. I tested that theory out as I got on my feet. I looked around...I didn't recognize any of this...it seemed familiar but I just couldn't place anything. The road was long ...seemingly to never end and it was only two lanes. I looked up at the skies, the clouds were almost black...sky was gray, in fact...everything looked fucking black and white right now, like I was in the twilight zone._

_The closer I looked at things, the more it seemed to come back to me,but I still couldn't place why this seemed so significant to me. I took a step forward, to see if I could walk and find out anything else other than the millions of trees surrounding me. It was only then I realized I was barefoot, I looked down...I stepped in a very large...bright red puddle...a puddle of blood. It was then I finally took notice of what the hell I had on...it reminded me of Stevens drawing...the one for the art project...exactly like it..I felt the chest plates tentatively...sure enough it was real. It was all real._

"_fuck me...", I breathed out , laughing...this can't be real. I must be dead...or in a coma...hmm I'd rather be dead. _

"

_I looked up, almost jumping out of my own skin. No more than 30 feet away from me was...well...fuck it was me. What the fuck was really going on and where the fuck am I? Is this hell...oh my god I'm in hell for being such a bitch and doing drugs.._

"_this isn't hell idiot", I said...uhm...she..it...what?...I mean she looked exactly like me, except her arms...my forearms they were...glowing almost? Looked like something was flowing over them, like waves crashing against each other...I can't describe it but it was mesmerizing...I looked down at my own arms, and gasped jumping back. _

"_Jesus, what the hell is this shit!", I looked back at my other self...I guess, but the other me was simply smiling. _

"_there is so much you need to know, and so little time."_

"_are you me?", I asked her, still staring at my arms in wonder and horror._

"_of course I am you, who else would I be?"_

_I looked at the other me finally, "the devil...pretending to be me?"_

_she didn't seem amused though, in fact she looked ready to slap me...I wouldn't slap myself...would I?_

"_yes", she mumbled, then took a deep breath. " there is a lot that is buried deep in your mind...me included."_

"_so how are you here then?"_

"_you hit your head, you're in a coma right now"_

_well that fucking sucks...okay, "so...I'm not dead, that's always a good thing...why are my arms glowing?"_

"_there is something bigger going on out there, a war is coming..."_

_I stopped, looking at the other me slowly, "Ragnarok?"_

_she nodded, "what Steven told you was true...but that is for another time. I am not here to tell you stories..."_

_the other me looked over her shoulder, I looked as well but I didn't see a damn thing...nothing but road. "so why are we here then?"_

"_we don't have much time", the other me mumbled still looking at god knows what._

"_time for fucking what?!", I screamed at her, " I'm in a fucking coma...I am talking to myself in the goddamn twilight zone...and please tell me what the fuck you're looking!", she didn't even turn around, which was pissing me off even more I took a step closer to her, "hey! I'm talking to you, what the fuck are you looking at—ahh!"_

_the other me turned around so quick I had little to no time to register the attack, something hit e in the chest so hard I found myself knocked hard back on my ass...thankfully this chest plate protected me, but it still hurt. Wincing I got back to my feet, looking at the other me...but I didn't recognize myself this time...her..uh, __**my **__eyes were brighter, like they were on fire or something, they matched my forearms which were now coated with blue flames as if it were a second skin._

"_the fuck is your problem?"_

"_we need to be one. If we are to survive, we need to be one..."_

"_technically we are, we are the same person dumbass". I really just called myself a dumbass, but right now...i was scared and confused and really didn't care. I wanted out of this place and away from myself. I must have hit my head extremely hard, because I was even starting to sound insane to my damn self._

_The other Isabella grinned, "not yet". _

_Her smile alone told me that I was in for a world of serious pain._

* * *

( Rosalie )

Isabella was whimpering in her sleep, it was getting louder and louder, but there was absolutely nothing I could do right now. We were in one of the Denali's spare bedrooms on the third floor, the mutt refused to leave so she was sitting in the corner of the room in her wolf form. Thank what ever god that she didn't smell, because if she did I would have kicked her furry ass out the window by now.

I looked at the furry beast, I wanted to ask...to see if she knew anything about this blue radiation like fog covering Isabella's arms. As if reading my mind, the wolf just shrugged. _Fucking figures, goddamn dog wouldn't know shit._

"_ahhhhhhhhh!"_ I jumped off the bed in fright, I saw the wolf jump to it's feet as well. Isabella was screaming so loud it was starting to hurt _my _ears. The door was forced open so hard, it came off it's hinges at my feet. We all watched as the blue hue on Bella's forearms started to disappear as if her skin were soaking it up like a sponge...her fists were still clenched so tight, I could smell the blood she was drawing and she was still screaming bloody Mary, I went to her side and reached for one of her hands, only to snatch one of my own away. Her hand was hotter than fire itself, I looked at my hand..watching as most of it fell onto the comforter in ashes, just part of my hand...but it was enough for me to take a step back.

I watched with the others in absolute horror...Isabella's skin was being burned off. Her skin was bubbling over into something burnt and crispy, I reached for her again without even thinking. I just wanted to stop hearing her scream like and there was nothing I could fucking do about it. Just as I was about to grab her hand again, someone pulled me back. I looked to see it was her mother, she was staring at Bella intensely. Isabella closed her mouth as if she were trying to suppress her screams, but even through her clenched teeth we could still hear her.

She looked at me, letting me go. "I wouldn't touch her right now..."

"what's happening?", Tanya asked from the other side of the bed.

The gray eyed amazon smiled, looking at all of us. _What the fuck was she smiling about, doesn't she hear her daughter screaming like someone is torching the hell out of her?!._ "she is becoming whole right now...it is almost time for her to wake up, don't worry she will be fine...", she looked down at my hand, "you should fix that...soon"

Carmen nodded, " there are plenty of animals arou-"

"I can take care of myself just fine. I am not leaving until my family gets here, and we get some answers."

Tanya rolled her eyes, _she is really getting on my nerves. "_We aren't your enemy, we are on your side"

I scoffed,then I stopped and looking over my shoulder, listening... in the near distance I could hear someone approaching on foot. I smiled, I knew that was my family..finally. I wasn't sure how I knew, or how the hell they knew we moved locations. But I just knew it was them, I smirked looking back at the Denali's . " we will see".

I slowly sat down on the floor as close I could get to my mate, and watched her. I tried not to be too much aware of the_ cuddling _up next to me...I had a feeling she was just as lost and suspicious as I was,but we each had some sort of connection to the girl suffering on the bed in front of us...but I still wasn't happy about being so close to this beast.

The doorbell chimed a few minutes later, with one last look...Tanya left the room to greet my family downstairs...and for the first time since leaving Forks, I could feel myself relax and I cherished the moment. Even for just a little bit.

* * *

**obviously this is what they call a filler...lol. nothing more, nothing less. writers block hit me earlier than i expected, but i have made progress...i made another story which i will be posting very soon. so when you don't hear from this one in a few days, that one will be there...and so forth. **

**it's a LeahxBella story...not as wild and WTF as this one, but it has it moments. i'm getting crossxeyed here...lol. **

**i wouldnt be offended if you didnt like this chapter, but i tried. alot has happened in 24 hours for these guys,so imagine their pain too lol. idk. see you all.**

**-MG**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, first off...lemme just start off with this...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! was so excited to see you ll enjoy this story that much, totally dope man. .ahem...mushy mushy over with. I am starting to reveal more people to you piece by piece. this is slow cause i can't seem to stop adding shit to it haha, as far as lemon goes...i am still having a hard time when i can put it in exactly, quite possibly it can start up when...well i can't tell you, cause then i would have to say too much...and we can't have that. **

**Also...have you noticed...this was the longest day ever? hahaha i mean, damn! is it thursday yet!? new day new drama huh?**

* * *

( Mage Elf )

Something didn't feel right, in fact I knew something was right. Starting with the fact that Bella and Lauren were both missing from school today, it may seem like a coincidence...but I knew it wasn't. Not only that, but I got a surprise visit from Brynhild...something I haven't received in decades.

_**Flashback...**_

_It was our usual setting. In a garden, even after all these years...I still had no idea how far it traveled. We always sat between two vine covered archways leading in from either side of the garden. There was no table, benches...nothing. Just a variety of red flowers, and red skies and gray clouds. I stood here for a while, I had no choice but to wait...when you were brought here, you could try and run...you would end up right back here. Same spot she brought you to._

"_T__hank you for meeting me here on such short notice", I looked up, Brynhild stood in front of me dressed in one her gray and black robes. She didn't have her axe with her, but I would be a fool to think she was unarmed...even in this dimensional world, death is still a factor here. I watched the Valkyrie remove her hood, fixing her steely gaze on me. To this day...this woman still unnerves me, and I believe she knew that. _

"_I didn't have much choice", I shrugged, "mind telling what's going on? I was enjoying the life of a teenager...with the android parents and all.", I was being sarcastic. There was only one teenager I was interested in, only one that really mattered to me. _

_Brynhild smirked, nodding. "I understand, teenagers are difficult...", she seemed thoughtful, hmm? Maybe she had more trouble with her own daughter than she was letting on. I didn't have a chance to comment, her smirk faded away. It was time for business, figures, our pleasantries were never long. "Has Steven given you the scrolls yet?"_

"_The ones from the oracle or the reaper? Because I have both"_

_She looked at me sharply, "The reaper!? Why would you have scrolls from __**him**__?"_

_I sighed, should have known Steven wasn't going to tell her. When I get my hands on that boy... "I could only get through so much, it was very gruesome..."_

"_Why do you have a scroll from him?"_

_I sighed, I didn't want to tell her why he gave me the scroll...or what he told me exactly. But if I knew Brynhild, and I did, she would not hesitate to beat it out of me. "Isabella's name is on the list he gave me as well...it came up several times actually. Either she is very good at avoiding that dark soul...or it's a count down"_

_she shook her head, stepping closer. I took a step back, "what do you mean by that? A count down?"_

_I ran a hand through my dark hair, "I lost count of how many times her name appeared on the list...it dated all the way back to her 5__th__ birthday. I have no idea what she has been up to or anything of the sorts, but I would say that...the reason her name is on that list, is because they found her...and have been trying to kill her since finding her...her name is on their 28 times.."_

"_Why the fuck didn't you tell me,Mage?", she yelled, eyes hard. "don't you think that would have been important information to share with me?!"_

_I blinked, risking a step closer to her. "If we could have a way to contact you, you would have known sooner! But instead, you decide to go ghost...so excuse me if you're out of the loop, but that's your own damn fault!"_

_She glared, looking ready to blow up on me. But she doesn't , instead she blows out a breath looking up at the red skies. "how many more times before...before it ends?"_

"_well every time they fail...her name is scratched off. About a few hours ago, number 20 was scratched off."_

_she nodded, looking back at me. "Well...Freyja is getting bolder, they sent a minotaur after her today. She barely survived it...they would have succeeded if I didn't get there in time"_

_I shook my head, "I think it is time for her to know where she comes from, and who she is. She can't just keep going through this bullshit not knowing why death is always at her door. She needs to defend herself", I was near yelling at her now, god she can be so stubborn, "you couldn't even stop her from getting amnesia! She needs to be able to fight for herself, because she can't count on you all the time obviously." It was harsh, yes, but sometimes the hard truth is better than anything. Especially in times like this._

_she looked confused, "superman?"_

_is that all she fucking heard!?, I growled in frustration. "You're scared...because it's not you that has to go against Freyja but her. But you don't want that do you?"_

"_She is my only child, Mage...I can not have anymore, she is the last of my family line...and to make matters worse she is mated to a vampire, so she will never have a child to continue our line.", she sounded defeated, the fire left her eyes...just a bit and her her shoulders slumped a little._

_Mated to a...wow. Wonder why I never noticed that before, I took a deep breath. "Brynhild...I won't sit here and try to understand what you're going through, but I will tell you this. This is war is bigger than any of us...you know this. The world that we live in now...won't be here soon. It will be destroyed and it will be like this world you are so fond of but there will be no peace, but only chaos, death, slavery...", I paused, looking down at my bare feet. "Whether you like it or not...fate has chosen who their champion will be"_

_she nodded, but she remained silent for a while. When I thought we were done, I was wrong. "What does the oracle's scroll say?"_

_I shook my head, looking at the flowers around us. Noticing a shadow beginning to loom over them, "nothing"_

"_what do you mean 'nothing'?"_

_I shrugged, "Nothing Brynhild. It takes me to their battle but after that, it doesn't tell me anything...whether she lives or not...wins or not...nothing. It is entirely up to her and well __**prepared **__she is. Number 28 on the reapers list falls in that category as well I think..."_

"_so there is a chance she will live through all this?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes. But did you hear what I said? PREPARE her for battle. Otherwise...plan your daughters funeral early. Very early...as in before lucky 28"_

_Again I knew I was harsh, but she needed to man up to the fact her daughter was the chosen one and not her, and she couldn't protect her like she wanted to. The Valkyrie looked like she just wanted to strangle me and hide my body in the never ending garden somewhere, but with a resigned sigh she nodded. I decided to change the topic for now._

"_Have you spoken to Stefan yet?"_

_she shook her head, " No...his mind is blank...I get a glimpse of reaper every time I try to bring him here..."_

"_His name wasn't on the list"_

_She smiled grimly, "Sometimes even death gets a surprise", she looked at me briefly, "or two."_

_I didn't like the way she said that, " but my name isn't on the list"_

"_neither was Stefan's", she was right about that, "Death isn't always accurate, Mage. But I figured if he was dead, they were coming for the next best thing. You. Besides him, you know where the scrolls are...and how to read them."_

_I swallowed my anger and fear, "is that why you brought me here? To get the last use of my brain before they kill me? You bitch!"_

_She chuckled drily, "No. I brought you here to save your life, Mage. Head north...to Alaska..once you get to Alaska, I will contact you again...good luck.", I felt a familiar gust of wind from behind me, it was time to go._

_I nodded, but before I turned to leave, I called Brynhild's name, she stopped. "Just call me Angela...Mage is my late mother". She smiled, threw up her hood and vanished...like I did._

_**End of flashback***_

I gasped softly, blinking. Something broke my thoughts, I reached over and turned on my lamp, it didn't light up the whole room because it was so dim. I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, in fact my room seemed colder than it was moments before. I heard a creak outside my door, it was soft..as if someone was trying to be sneaky.

Slowly and as quietly as I could, I tossed the covers off my partially naked body, I hurriedly pulled on a pair of sweats off the floor, and a sweater off the top of my dresser. I looked back at the door, just in time to see them trying the door knob. Thank god it was locked, I shoved my feet into my converse, painfully I might add.

Walking backwards towards my window, slowly...I kept my eyes trained on the still moving doorknob. I felt my back hit the cold window, I quickly turned around and unlocked it...I tried to slid it up, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. I looked over my shoulder, the door was still intact...but the movement of the doorknob stopped. I turned back around, and tried one more time. I heard old wood snapping and giving away. I slid it all the way up, some of the old paint and splinters falling to the floor.

Just as I was about to stick a leg out the window, I heard the worst thing possible...the slow creak of a door being opened.

"_Magggeeee",_ I heard a hoarse whisper, I would have mistaken it for the wind...had it been blowing. The voice sent shivers up my spine, the painful kind. My back was so tense, it brought tears to my eyes. As quickly as I could, I shook the fear off the best I could and slid out of the window, it was a one story home, so I caught a break. I quickly shut the window after me...I was face to face with an umbra. There was nothing nice about this creature...it's dull red and beady eyes for into my own...then it grinned, it's teeth we so rotten and sharp... I saw another pair of red beady eyes behind it, _oh god there are two of them?!_

Suddenly it dawned on me why it wasn't attacking, and why it was grinning. The second umbra was behind me, with a shriek I started running for my dear life. I had no idea how I was going to outrun two umbra's but, I knew one thing. They would never make me talk.

* * *

**FYI Brynhild/Brynhildr/Brunhilde can be spelled either way. I just prefer Brynhild.**

**Drop me some reviews? they turn me on,lol. I wanna know how you all like it so far?**

**also...no..I have no forgotten about the wolves. that is still a loose end I am well aware of, don't worry. It's covered.**

**-MG**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo! TGIF anybody? Sorry It's been a few days, I had to make sure everything was set up just right! hope you all enjoy this, and thank ya'll so much for the love! and also I don't own twilight, the plot and add in characters are all mine! also...if you guys have questions or anything, just PM me! I don't bite...a lot, or that hard. teehee!**

* * *

( Rosalie )

Though my family arrived, I still didn't go down to greet them. I couldn't bring myself to leave my mates side, not right now..not while she was in pain. The screaming has stopped but she was still whimpering and every occasion or so she would grunt loudly, and her skin stopped burning but the smell still lingered.I watched in mild disgust as it peeled away just as quickly as it burned,dropping off on it's own. Beneath the black , burnt skin...was a new layer of reddish-pink skin...it looked irritated but otherwise normal.

The mutt next to me whimpered, I looked over...she had her nose resting on the edge of the bed, eyes glazed over as if she were about to cry. I would have scoffed and rolled my eyes, had I not been feeling the same way as well.

"_ow...stop__._", I looked at Bella so quickly, had I been human the force might have given me some sort of neck sprain, or at least broken it. But all that didn't matter now, Bella was awake. I heard all the chatter and movement in the house stop, it was so quiet a pen dropping would sound like a gunshot right now.

"Bella?", I called to her softly, she blinked her eyes open and slowly turned her head to look at me. We both gasped sharply at the same time, her eyes...they were so bright, so deep...so _beautiful._ The iris of her eyes were black as night, making her eyes pop out even more than before. Just then Carlisle and Tanya entered the room, with everyone else crowding the hallway, looking in eagerly. Even her own mother, who has a bad habit of popping in and out of places. The dog..._Malisa _started growling, for once she was right...I wasn't comfortable with the crowd either. And I will never ever admit I sided with a mutt again.

Edward chuckled, _fuck I forgot about dickhead._ "Careful Rose, wouldn't want me to slip up would you?"

I glared at him, but didn't say or think anything else that could give him more ammunition. I looked back at Carlisle who seemed to come prepared with his medical bag, I had no idea why Tanya was hovering, looking at my Bella like she was but she was about to get her head knocked off...my Bella...sounds nice. Edward snorted,_ damn him._

"where am I?", her voice sounded so _harsh, _I couldn't help but wince, I was thankful when Alice walked in with a bottle of water. Why none of these jackasses didn't think of it earlier, I haven't a clue. Tanya reached for the bottle, but Alice moved out of her reach last second and tossed it to me. I ignored Tanya's glare and unscrewed the cap, getting to my feet.

"You are in Alaska", Carlisle told her with a smile, one that wasn't returned.

"why?", she started, but was harshly cut off; coughing, I quickly sat on the bed next to her. Tucking one hand gently under her head and raised her lips to the bottle of water. I knew she would be thirsty, but christ...she sucked the damn thing dry, not pausing once to breathe. When she was done I tossed the bottle to Tanya who caught it with a scowl.

"do you remember anything? How do you feel?", Carlisle asked with an a curious spark in his eyes, eyeing her reddish-pink arms. I wondered if he wanted to touch them, maybe then he would stop being so curious all the time...doubtful. "Do you think you could try and-"

I growled at him, standing. "Give her some time Carlisle! She just woke up for fucks sake!"

"Rosalie!", Esme snapped, looking at me unimpressed.

I rolled my eyes, shrugging. _Things were about to get real, they better understand Bella comes first now. Rosalie Hale protects what's hers._..I looked down at the wolf..._even if she comes with a flea bag._

* * *

(Bella )

My forearms were throbbing painfully, but it was bearable...way better than what my other half did to me...god I never want to think about that again. New meaning of self harm, but now...I was confused...why the fuck am I in Alaska, why am I not in a hospital...last time I checked I was in the middle of a road bleeding to death...and why exactly are the Cullen's here?

I sat up, finding it was easier than I expected it to be still sore but...I mean I did just have death knocking at my door, now I'm surrounded by..._whoa...whoa the fuck whoa...that is a big ass fucking dog. Oh my god...look at the size of it's eyes..._I felt as if it could see into my soul..._okay...was anyone else not seeing this shit? I mean come on..._ I looked around, ignoring the fact that everyone was fucking staring at me...waiting for something to happen.

"how are you so calm?", the one with the wild blonde hair asked...Jackson? no...Jasper!

I shrugged, "why wouldn't...", I trailed off, looking over his shoulder...it was the woman I saw before I blacked out at the wreck! She wasn't wearing Armour anymore, she was in regular clothes, but I would know her face and eyes anywhere. "my giant friend...", I whispered with recognition.

She smiled and nodded, brushing past the big guy and Jasper, coming into the room. The blonde woman and Dr. Cullen moved aside, I watched the gray eyed woman closely...she sat on the bed slowly, with a uncertain smile. "you remember me?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah...I...something weird happened to me...when I was asleep..coma, I mean. New memories and lots of pain...I can't explain it without sounding crazy...I just don't know where to start?"

she nodded,with a smile. Seemingly more confident now, "When you're ready...Rosalie and Mali will bring you downstairs, and we will all talk. There are many questions that need to be answered."

"Mali?", I heard a whine, I slowly looked at the tan colored dog...looked more like a wolf though. "that's...uhm...okay. Right...everything will be answered soon..gotcha."

I watched as everyone left me alone, except Rosalie and Mali. I looked down at myself and blushed, my entire upper torso was naked except the bandages there, but at least I had on pants. I looked down at my arms, wincing...I was just glad it was over, it was like a never ending burn, like tanning on the sun or something...I have never been burned by anything hotter than a flat iron before, but this...was nothing normal...

"are you feeling okay?", Rosalie asked quietly.

I startled slightly, I forgot she was even in here. I had so many questions for her, for everyone...but I changed course. "where is the bathroom, I really need to go...?"

I saw her smile, it was a small smile...but a smile none the less, _man she is super pretty. Just not fair._ "right through there...", she paused, "and if you want, you can shower...towels and soap are in there. Take as long as you need."

"will you be here when I finished?", I blushed, _oh god...did I really just ask her that. There is no way that Rosalie Hale will sit around and _wait _for me to shower._

She nodded, "I will be anywhere you want me to be."

I blinked, that was not the answer I was expecting, but holy fuck did my heart do somersaults. _Wow._ Before the accident, I knew I was attracted to Rosalie and I just _knew _nothing more will happen besides attraction but now...now...something was different. Still not the answer I was expecting, no, but I sure as hell liked it. I scooted to the edge of the bed, aware I was being watched by the dog on steroids and Rosalie. I stood, a little shaky...my legs felt like jelly, and my right leg was killer right now. Bearable, just killer. make sense?

I looked down at my bandages, then at the blonde still sitting on the bed. "you...you wouldn't happen to have any scissors?"

There was a knock on the door, we both turned to see the spiky haired girl come in, Alice. She had a big smile on her face, waving a pair of black scissors around. "some one ask for some scissors!", she sang happily, she stopped a few feet in front of me and held them out.

_how the...what the...accept and move on, Bella. _I nodded my thanks, carefully taking the scissors from her. I didn't know what to say, I mean I could say thank you...sure...but...I just awkwardly limped to the bathroom, and quickly closed the door.

"so awkward". I switched on the light, and found myself looking in the mirror. I still looked like shit...and my face. _Oh my fucking god __**my face!**_The left side of my face looked like someone just threw a jar of glass in my face...well...technically I did fly through a windshield face first. I observed myself further in the mirror, the bandage that looked well worn...the splotches of dark red coloring told me so, I looked like shit basically...especially my forearms. They were borderline extreme sunburned, I looked down at the scissors in my hand...carefully I found the loosest part of the wrapping and and cut through it, and piece by piece it fell at my feet.

I dropped the scissors on the floor, and stared. Wow, talk about a walking bruise. My stomach looked toner than it did a few months ago...in fact..so did my arms, body tight and bruised up. What every girl looks forward too after a wreck, maybe I can even—_knock knock knock._

"Is everything okay in there? I don't hear the shower running?"

I narrowed my eyes at my reflection, _don't hear the shower running? Really?_ Just the same I better get moving. With a little difficulty, I managed to get this,well, whatever it was off my leg...I wondered how my arms will take with hot water?

* * *

I had a large fluffy green towel wrapped around my body, the hot water helped relax me. You never know how tense your body is until you take a nice steaming hot shower. There were a pair of lose sweats and a flannel shirt folded neatly on the counter, it should have bothered me that someone came in here without me knowing about it but I quickly got over it, because who ever brought me the clothes were thoughtful enough to not give me anything I would have to pull over my head. So for that...I can forgive.

I slowly opened the door once I was ready, Rosalie was still in the room, but the giant dog...wolf..was nowhere insight, there was another girl in the room though. She was in a shirt and sweats, Rosalie was giving her a deadly glare from her seat on the bed. The girl with the birthmark on her chin smiled, and stood from the edge of the bed.

"Hi Bella, I'm Malisa. But you can call me Mali"

"Nice to meet you, is everything okay?", I only asked, because I feared for this girls life, it didn't take a brain surgeon to know they were arguing about something before I came out of the bathroom.

I glanced over the taller girls shoulder to Rosalie, she looked at me and nodded, then went right back to glaring at Malisa. I noticed that the blinds were open and it seemed as if the sun was rising. I could see some blue skies coming in. I turned back to the pair who were staring at me, as if waiting for me to freak out or something. _no...not yet._

"So, can we go downstairs...?"

"Are you hungry?", Malisa asked me, still smiling but she was studying me...I could tell, it was the same thing Lauren did to me when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Not really no, I just ache...that's all"

Rosalie sighed, getting off the bed. "You should eat soon Bella, but come on. Can you walk?"

I nodded, "yeah, just not too fast."

* * *

We finally made it downstairs and I can admit, I was more than impressed. The room we entered, which I guessed to be the living room, was so open and comfortable. The decor was was creamy...if that even sounds right. Everything was like an off white cream color and wood floors and tables, there was a giant TV sitting on the wall right over the blazing fire place. As we made our way further into the room, I noticed that everyone was sitting in a near circle with the furniture. There was a sofa placed in front of the fireplace, but it was a black leather type...it looked so out of place in this room, two blondes and an African American man sat there, their eyes were just as yellow as the Cullen's. _How strange..._across the oak coffee table on the other large sofa, Emmett and Edward sat next to each other with the blonde woman I saw earlier when I woke up and Carlisle with Esme on his lap.

Next to them, Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap in a chair, and next to them were a Latina woman I didn't know sitting on a dark haired man. The gray haired woman cleared her throat, I looked at her. I didn't even notice her standing by the fireplace, I was too curious looking at all these strangers that resembled the Cullen's...by a lot. They were all looking at each, at her and me. But no one seemed to want to say anything first. So I broke the ice...

"Someone mind telling me why the hell I'm in Alaska and not the morgue?", I saw them wince, probably a poor choice of words. But whatever.

"Have a seat, rest your body...you're still tired."

I shook my head, "I am surrounded by strangers, the last thing I want to do is rest...you may be a fragment of my past, but don't think I'm just going to trust you and let my guard down". _The freaking out...phase one._

The tall woman sighed deeply, "Isabella you need to trust me when I say you are surrounded by family. We won't hurt you."

I scoffed, shifting a majority of my weight onto my left leg. "Trust you? Family?...My 'family' hated me! They hurt me, and I trusted _them!_ How come I never knew that my own freakin' childhood was shit? I finally figured out where all my mystery scars came from by the way...who knew Renee could be so creative", sarcasm at it's finest.

"Who is Renee?", Rosalie asked. I looked at her, it was the first time I noticed her eyes...they were so black I could see my reflection._ Whoa talk about bipolar eyes._

"Renee is my mom I think... she is dead now...not all the memories were completed...they just merged into another...like a movie I guess"

"I know you have questions that we have answers to...so please just sit down and rest", the big woman said, I could see how tense she was from across the room. I wanted to be difficult but that would get me absolutely nowhere. So I let Rosalie help me to the love seat that Mali was sitting in front of on the floor, stretched out. I sat down, trying to hide the relief I felt to be able to just let go, I half expected Rosalie to just go sit somewhere else but she sat right next to me.

"who are you?"

"My name is Brynhild, let me introduce you...I assume you already know the Cullen family?", I nodded, "Well...there is Tanya Denali", the blonde woman I saw earlier, the one who was creeping me out with the stare she was giving me.

Brynhild gestured to the Hispanic woman sitting on the man in the chair," Carmen and Eleazar", she turned and looked at the last three people I didn't know, " and there is Irina, Kate and Laurent."

"Nice to meet you all...I guess", I mumbled, call me rude...but I could care less about their names, I just wanted to know what was going on. I'm pretty sure more than half of the people in this room didn't know what was going on. How would I know that? Emmett looked lost. I felt as if we were missing something...or some_one_. "where is the giant dog?"

"Nearby", Tanya answered, "How are your arms feeling? Need anything I can do for you?"

"I think she would have told _me _something by now. _Thank you _Tanya", Rosalie sneered, leaning forward.

Uh, okay? I looked between the two warily, shaking my head slowly. "No...I'm...I'm okay"

"What all do you remember now?", Brynhild asked, she seemed annoyed...I wasn't sure if that annoyance was caused by Rosalie or Tanya...probably both. Those two seemed like they have some issues to work out.

"Not a lot, like I said...my brain was jumping around a lot."

"She obviously doesn't know anything, stop asking her. Just tell us everything already", Edward exclaimed. How rude...but he did have a point.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Please excuse my son, we are all a little on edge here."

Brynhild nodded, "If it weren't for your daughter being destined to mine, none of you would even be here...you will be still living the ignorant life of believing your kind and the werewolves were the only supernatural creatures that walked the earth. You vampires are a hilarious, thinking you are the most dangerous predators on the planet, when really you are at the bottom of the food chain."

"watch it lady", Rosalie snapped, _wait...destined? Destined for what? _

Kate chuckled, "No need to get offended, she was exaggerating. You guys are towards the middle of the chain, humans are at the bottom of the food chain."

Alice rolled her eyes, "humans aren't supernatural"

"No", Carmen spoke for the first time since I got down here, her accent was strong but understandable. "but some do posses unnatural talents"

"or survived the nuclear war", Jasper threw in.

"what the fuck are you all talking about? Is this some kind of crack house and I don't know about it? I mean, wolves and vampires,destinies?seriously?" I'm not in a rehab meeting am I?"

Mali laughed, turning to look up at me. "No, I doubt those will be this...bizarre. They get side tracked a lot, but that's our family for you, huh?"

Blink once, blink twice. "For the last time, none of you are my family. I don't have a family, I don't want a family, I don't _need _a family. For what...I don't even know where I come from, according to Renee...I didn't have any history when they tried to look for me. Like I fell outta the sky...like superman."

"With a rocket ship?", that would be Emmett, "That would be total kick ass! Being an alien and all, like _Exorians _or _the fire people..._but then the justice league will come in, kick your butt and ki-"

"Emmett!", Alice, Esme and Edward whisper yelled at him simultaneously. The poor guy looked like he could be blushing, but he wasn't. Just smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling.

Brynhild sat on the coffee table, the poor thing groaned under the pressure. She may look fit, pretty sure she was a fat ass with all that groaning coming from the table. "Let me tell you a story..."

_oh gee...where have I heard that before?_

* * *

**get the pop corn ready!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**( Flashback 3**__**rd**__** pov )**_

**(Early 12****th**** century high, high above Mount Olympus, Higher than the heavenly skies. On the world of Asgard, where the land was full of life,prosperity, and constitution. It was the land of the Valkyries, where they lived, trained and cultivated with a perfect view of planet Earth, to which they visited often during a battle to bring wounded soldiers or simply kidnap and/or kill worthy soldiers for their own battles. While the most common warrior rode horses into battle, the Valkyrie warriors rode wolves. Beasts of battle and bravery, proud and strong.)**

_Brynhild and Tanya waiting outside of Odin's library, both Valkyrie women have finished their rounds at Valhalla, the Hall of Slain. They had both delivered 78 souls to Odin, heroes that died in battle on Earth. Tanya and Brynhild have been friends since birth, both had mortal parents that were now dead, and both Valkyries were powerful in ranks and well-known on Asgard and in myth on Earth._

"_why do you suppose Odin wants to meet with us, sister? Do you think we have done something wrong?"_

_Brynhild shook her head, staring down at her freshly polished but well worn helmet. "Not at all. If he had reasons to punish us, he would have done so in the throne room where everyone could witness"_

_Tanya nodded in agreement, "Must be about that damned Onoskelis, Andrea. She is starting to become a pain isn't she?"_

_Brynhild nodded, moving around the bench to get comfortable again. "The one and only shape-shifting demon...I doubt he called us to talk about her"_

"_then what?"_

"_Odin will see you now"._

_Tanya and Brynhild both stood, nodding at the human servant, and entering Odin's library quickly but quietly. Odin stood from behind his desk and approached his best warriors._

"_We have a problem, a very big problem.", he sighed deeply, crossing his arms, "we have a spy among our army"_

"_What?!", Tanya exclaimed, "a spy?Odin, surely your information is not correct!if there were a spy we would know by now, we are the generals...we know our own warriors. Since birth Odin."_

_Odin nodded solemnly, "yes, yes. I do not doubt either of you, you two are my best warriors. And I can not spare you, which is why you are here."_

"_What do you mean?", Brynhild asked, an uneasy feeling building deep within her gut. "Spare us of what? The battles?"_

_The white haired god shook his head, "No, the war Brynhildr. The war is near...while you two were out collecting more brave souls, I spoke with the oracle..."_

"_But why? Tell us who this spy is, we shall kill them on sight", Tanya wrapped a strong hand around the hilt of her mighty sword._

"_It is much more complicated than that, this spy is leading this army...they have been here for a very long time. Earned all of our trusts, lead us through tough times,the epitome of the perfect goddess. Became the perfect...__**bitch**__ " Odin swore sharply, neither Tanya or Brynhild were new to this side of their leader, but the venom behind the word startled them both._

_Brynhild straightened up, she had a inkling of who the traitor was but she didn't want to believe it. It had to be someone else. "Odin...how did you come about this spy?"_

_He made brief eye contact with both his generals,he thought about skirting around the truth but they simply didn't have enough time for riddles."The information wasn't from another, it is...from myself. I..", his voice dropped a few octaves that both General Valkyries strained the hear the elder god. "I went to visit Freyja in the east wing of the castle, her study room was open so I went in. I found it empty of her, I was prepared to wait for her. Everything in her study was just wrong, nothing was as it should have been. She had Asgard's landscape all over her wall...I didn't have time to figure out why she had it."_

_Tanya was a little confused, "What does this have to do with the spy?"_

"_I heard voices...hers and another, so I hid in her dressing closet. I don't know why I did such a ridiculous thing, but something compelled me to. She was talking to a woman with red hair and green eyes. I couldn't see very well..but I could hear. Freyja was giving this woman all of our defense strategies, our positions, everything one would need to bring Asgard to ruin!"_

"_Freyja would never do such a thing Odin! You must have heard wrong!", Tanya yelled at him, momentarily forgetting her place. Odin quickly reminded her, backhanding the Valkyrie across the face. Tanya's head snapped, but she kept her footing. She straightened her posture, and kept her eyes low. "Please forgive my outburst Odin. I just can not accept what you have just revealed to Brynhild and myself."_

"_I understand...Freyja has warmed all of our hearts, but you will not be a fool and take her side will you?"_

_Tanya looked up offended, looking at Brynhild and Odin in disbelief. "Of course not, how can you suggest such a thing?"_

_Brynhild rolled her eyes, "What are we going to do Odin?"_

"_She plans on bringing down the northern fort in three days. Tanya you must gather your best warriors, and only the best and leave Asgard. Go to earth, find refuge there...Freyja has been playing this game long enough, we can not come up with a counter attack, we must...we must flee for now."_

_Both Brynhild and Odin expected an argument, but Tanya simply nodded. "Yes Odin, I will tell my sisters and we shall gather all that we can."_

_Brynhild looked back at Odin, "Myself?"_

"_you will stay behind...there is still something you most do here."_

"_And what of Valhalla, will you give that up too, along with our home?", Tanya asked carefully._

_Odin glared at her, "You leave Valhalla to me. You just carry out your orders."_

_Tanya nodded, looking at her gray eyed companion. "I shall see you soon, yes?"_

_Brynhild brought her fist to her chest, over her heart. Tanya did the same, and quickly left Odin's library. Brynhild turned back to Odin who was watching her carefully. "what did the oracle tell you, Odin? Make it simple."_

"_We are to have a child together, she will be the key to end Ragnarok before it starts..."_

_There was silence, a very long silence. "We are to...I am sorry but I do not understand.", she understood perfectly, she just didn't want to._

"_The child, she is to be a prophecy...very powerful, beautiful, intelligent...she will rival Freyja. Because she will be the only one to survive going against the woman. The oracle made it clear that Freyja was no Valkyrie like she set herself to be, Brynhild."_

"_I can not bear a child at this time Odin you and I both know that. If Freyja is as good as you say...she would know this already. We are already sought out, are we not?"_

"_You won't be bearing the child Brynhildr...we will share a bed, but the child will be conceived in the womb of a mortal on Earth just to be safe. She will be ours, she has to be. Or it will be for nothing."_

_**(End of flashback) **_( Bella POV )

"So...you banged a god?! Holy shit, how was it? Go for seconds?", _smack!_, "sorry"

Wow...this was so much to take in, my dad was a god...and the woman I kept seeing as a child was my freaking mother. I still had so many questions, but I didn't know where to start, where could I start? Where is this Odin guy? Who the hell is Freyja...what was the name of that red haired woman again, she seemed so familiar but I couldn't place it just yet. I thought about school and Steven...everything he was telling me was the truth, so was he apart of all this too? Was he good and bad? And everyone else in my life. Do I even know who I am?, I felt my hand being squeezed, I looked down and saw I was holding Rosalie's hand. I didn't know when I grabbed for it, but I was pretty sure she was tired of holding my sweaty hand, I tried to let go but she held tight. I looked up to her face, she was looking back at me with those black eyes, I felt as if she could see inside of me and that I could just tell her everything and she would just hold me and kiss me and make sweet..._whoa...back the fuck up_. Where was I getting all this from, why am I feeling this urge to just throw myself into her arms and beg her to hide me from these weirdos. _We were just holding hands. No biggie..._

"You said the early 12th century?", Carlisle spoke up, his brows furrowed like he was trying to wrap his brain around something.

Brynhild nodded..my mom...uh, nope. Sounds weird, Brynhild it is. "yes"

"1100s...", Edward whispered out, "she is older than half the Volturi, more than half actually."

"How old am I?", I blurted out, I had meant to ask it in a calmer way, but it just stumbled out.

"You're 18", Irina answered evenly, with a shrug.

"Technically you're 912 kid", Kate laughed

I laughed too...thinking she was joking, but it sounded so foreign..rough and scratchy, "912? care to explain?"

"Well", Tanya stood, stretching out her body and pacing around the coffee table, "When your mother arrived to Earth and kidnapped the man and woman birthing you, we made sure to take special care of both of them to ensure you were born healthy and happy. After you were born, we killed them and took you someplace safe. Took you north,though times were very very trying then...well it was BC, we couldn't go parading around in our Armour. The humans were very different from gods and demi-gods. They didn't treat women as equals, so if we showed up to their villages or cities with pure gold Armour and weapons. We would have had to kill many innocent in self defense.

We met our first warlock in 1105, you were 4 at the time. We were being hunted by Freyja's people, not a lot of places left for us to hide. We asked for a spell...a very costly spell."

"What kind of spell did you ask for?", Alice asked, she looked so eager. Like she was listening to the best bedtime story ever.

"A time traveling spell. We had to disappear, leave everything behind. The warlock did grant our wish, he made the spell, but he made enough for two people to be carried. Baby Bella and Brynhild were to go, and we would catch up somehow. We weren't too sure how, but fate figured it out for us. After Bella and Brynhild left us, we all went our separate ways to throw off Freyja's hunting party. My sisters and I came across vampires a few years later, we all ended up getting bitten and turned is another story, but we are still Valkyries at heart, but in a vampires body. We tried to seek out our remaining wolves that weren't found out and slain,but no such luck. So we traveled collecting allies and enemies alike, searching for baby Bella and Brynhild. We only found each other 5 years ago"

"Vampires?Wait... You're a...oh my god!", I jumped off the sofa, tearing myself away from Rosalie ignoring the mild pain in my torso and leg, and the pained expression on Rosalie's face. I stumbled backwards, and ended up tripping over Mali who was still sitting on the floor. I hit the floor with a loud thud and immediately everyone was up, standing over me.

"No! Get away from me!I don't want to be like you!I don't want any of this shit!", I didn't even have time to think, I felt my arms tingling almost vibrating gently beneath my skin. They all backed up rather quickly, I looked down and saw that my blue fire was back and blazing. I got to my feet slowly, "Just stay away from me, please. Is everyone in this room a vampire?"

Mali grinned, "Nah, I'm a wolf...the tanned wolf you saw upstairs...that was me. No fangs on me."

"wolves, magic, vampires and superwomen...anything else I should know?"

Mali shrugged, still smiling. "Look I know it's a lot to take in right now, but it'll get better soon"

"Yes, just calm down", Tanya added warily, staring at my arms with wide eyes.

I snorted, "Calm down!?I just found out that my dad is some big wig God! And...and my freaking mom is some big shot warrior..and on top of all that, from another planet! And you want me to calm down? How can you just stand there and tell me to 'calm down', when I just found out my entire life has been a fuckin' lie? My friends may not be my friends, and what little family I had left are now all dead. Because of who I am..._what _I am.", the tingling feeling was getting stronger and stronger, and it was feeling good too.

"Well you need to calm down!", Tanya snapped at me, "Before you burn this entire house down and kill us all!", Rosalie growled, yes I said growled, at Tanya who snarled right back. _Sound like a bunch of animals...though with Rosalie it was just down right sexy._

"Watch how you address my mate Tanya", _mate? As in friend?_ Huh...

Tanya huffed, "so you would rather her burn us all to hell then, Rose?"

I looked at Tanya with contempt, "I'm sure no one would miss you very much!", _did I just growl? Damn I must be tired._

After a moment of tense silence, I stopped having my freak out and calmed down somewhat I felt the buzzing sensation die down, I looked down and saw that my skin was once again reddish-pink. "I'm tired."

Carmen nodded, "of course you are dear, would you like me to show you back to your room? I won't bite I promise", she added with a sincere smile, I guess I took too long to answer her.

I looked at everyone in the room then back to her, "I guess, thanks"

"My pleasure dear, and don't worry. We will all be here when you wake up"

"That's what I'm afraid of", I mumbled, following her out of the room as quickly as I could sparing one last glance at Rosalie, she was watching me like a hawk with an unreadable expression like her face was made of stone, like a...like a corpse. Sighing, I just focused on where I was walking.

* * *

( Mali )

Once Isabella and Carmen left the room, I stopped smiling and turned on Tanya, "Could you be anymore of a bitch?"

Tanya raised a brow, "Look who's talking"

"Tanya..Malisa," Brynhild tone was warning. "That is enough. Maybe you all need to go hunt, emotions are running high, get a stretch. Then come back "

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, my family and I will be back shortly, thank you"

The Cullen family began going out the front door, while the Denali clan went out the back door when Carmen came back downstairs. Leaving myself, Brynhild, Tanya and Rosalie standing in the living room, the tension was so high I might choke me if I took a really deep breath. Without a word, still glaring at Rosalie and I Tanya ran out of the room, through the kitchen and out the back door.

"I will be back soon.", she looked at me, "keep an eye on her"

I rolled my eyes slightly, "I promise she won't have amnesia when you come back", she tensed but said nothing, of course she had nothing to say about that.

"Just keep an eye on her", thenshe disappeared using that freaky magic she learned a few years ago. Now it was just Rosalie and I.

"why haven't you left yet? You need to hunt most of all", I glanced at her half ashed hand

"Who are you to Bella?"

"Trying to see if I'm a threat?", I chuckled and shrugged, I looked out on of the open windows...it was daylight now, still early in the morning but at least the sun was up. It was a new day now, thank goodness. I turned back to the waiting vampire, "I'm her protector. Brynhild didn't mention it in her story time because she knows what she has done. Every Valkyrie has a protector, or are supposed to at least. A mighty steed, a brave wolf, or a crow. We are always taken to battle with our Valkyries...we give our lives for them, watch their backs, etc."

"I see...but a crow?"

I laughed, "It would be a bitch trying to ride those little bastards into battle huh?"

She snorted, but I saw a small smile, "I didn't like you at first mutt, somewhere deep down inside I still want to kick you into another country...but you're okay"

I could tell that took a lot for her to say, I had a feeling that she didn't just tell that to just anyone, and it might be the fact that I absolutely loathe Tanya too. "For a stuck up bitch, barbie, you're okay too."

"Before I leave you to your fleas, what did Brynhild do to,for you to not like her?"

"She separated us, by very long decades. I should have been the one who time traveled with Bella, mother or not...no one can protect a Valkyrie like their safeguard can. Especially at such a young age.", I don't think I really needed to say more on that topic, Brynhild put the child's life at risk, enough said.

Rosalie stiffened, "I see. See you in a couple of hours"

I watched her run out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"_what the fuckkk",_ Bella groaned from upstairs. I smirked and ran upstairs.

* * *

I didn't knock, I just walked in her room. It was the same room as before, I glanced in the bathroom and saw someone cleaned up in there. Bella was laying under the covers with her arms behind her head,staring up at the fast moving ceiling fan.

"Knock maybe?"

I shrugged, "Can I sit down?", gesturing to the small space next to her on the bed, since she was in the middle of it.

she shrugged, "I don't care...", I sat down slowly, not sure if too much movement would cause her discomfort. "So you're a wolf right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, weird?"

she scoffed, "compared to mine, you're practically human."

I had to laugh at that one, "I guess so. Trust when I tell you, that this will all become normal to you soon,well not soon...but you won't have to many freak out moments, and eventually you won't have any at all."

"Who are you?"

She wasn't asking for my name, but she was asking for my story. I wasn't sure where to start exactly, Brynhild left out some parts but I didn't want Bella to shy away from her mother more than she already has at the moment. I looked back at the teenager, and made my decision. I told her the truth starting from our meeting with the warlock and how she got amnesia in the first place. I told her who I really was to her, what I have been doing while looking for her, the people I have met while traveling alone. She stayed quiet until I was finished, I wasn't sure how long we have been sitting up talking...well..me talking, her listening. It might have been an hour, because I could hear the others coming back.

"I think I met Leah, the same girl you talked about in La Push, your best friend?"

Well that was a surprise, I didn't think she and Leah would ever cross paths despite being practically neighbors. "How?"

"She approached me in the store while I was hanging with some friends on first beach...she honestly scared the shit out me, she knew my name and everything, was hugging on me", she giggled, "Now I understand why!"

I laughed too, "It sucked when we had to split up because Andrea and her goons were on our trail. Lucky for her, she found some other wolves that managed to escape Asgard before Freyja destroyed it. Now it just orbits, in ruins. We don't even know where Odin is or Valhalla. Just survival now."

"when can I go back home?"

"I don't know kid"

"Will you take me if I asked you to?"

"I will take you anywhere you want or need to go,kid.".I looked at her, staring her in the eyes to make sure she knew I was serious. "Even barbie"

Bella's brows went up in confusion,"Barbie?"

"Rosalie."

"Oh", there was a short pause, I heard the front door open and several people entered the house before it closed. "Why did she call me her mate? Did she mean friend or something?"

"That is something you need to talk to her about, she could probably explain better than I can anyway. Anyway you better get some sleep, do you want me to leave?"

she shook her head, yawning loudly. "you don't have to, you can sleep at the foot of the bed if you want too", she joked and winked.

There was a loud laugh from downstairs, I think that was the big guy, Emmett. I liked him, he was fun. Tried to keep positive to a lot of things. Bella looked at me, so I filled her in. "Vampires have good hearing, a great sense of smell, great eyesight...basically...everything about those ice blocks are heightened...like us wolves.", there were a few grumbles from the ones present.

"will I?"

I nodded, "In time it will come,you just need to practice...it doesn't just come to all of us like that. And not every supernatural freak are blessed with these perks either. Anyway...need any Tylenol to help you sleep or something?ease the pain?"

she looked at me as if I just said she won the 80million dollar jackpot of something, "what did you say?"

I shrugged, "uh, if you needed some Tylenol to help you sleep?"

she was up and out of the bed before I could stop her, "ow ow ow...", I started to get up,but she held up a hand stopping me, "I'm fine...but I can't believe I didn't make the connection earlier!"

"_what connection?"_, I heard Tanya ask

"what question?", I repeated, not sure I liked where this was going.

She took a deep breath, still pacing in short and tight steps. "I used to use drugs...when I lived in New Hampshire, my friend Alex...would always supply me with stuff, new stuff...old stuff...well after my godmother died...I moved to forks and started having these dreams...at the time, I pegged them as nightmares but it was just Brynhild, I guess, trying to talk to me?", _no I definitely don't like where the fuck this is going._ "well, I told Alex...and she set me up to meet this dealer that went by the name Andy...I thought it was a guy until I went and met up with them...turned out it was a woman by the name of Andrea, but preferred to be called Andy...she had red hair and green eyes!"

"shit...", I whispered, slowly standing up.

She stopped pacing to look at me, her eyes were wide. "a-and she was interested with the kind of dreams I was having, then gave me...some kind of drug she made herself...blue and white tablets...i took them for about two or three days. I never had those dreams again...is it possible that it was her? That Alex knew?"

I nodded, running a shaky hand through my hair. "highly possible it was her."

just then the room door opened, Tanya was in Isabella's face with Kate and Irina right behind her trying to restrain her. "you knew! You saw her!and you didn't say anything until now?!"

I jumped over the bed and stood in front of Bella, just as Rosalie blurred into the room right next to me...the rage on her face scared me. "Back off Tanya, this is your last warning", Rosalie growled through clenched teeth, her growl was so raw I could feel the vibration through my own body since I was standing so close to her.

I think Tanya realized she was treading in dangerous territory so she backed off, "you have some explaining to do little girl"

"whatever!", Bella spat, coming around Rosalie and I, "try not to trip in a fire place anytime soon!"

Tanya laughed, leaving the room. "from what I heard, you have taken several trips", she called over her shoulder.

I think that was a junkie joke, what an asshole. Rosalie turned Bella around by her shoulders, checking over her for bodily harm. "are you okay?"

I tried not to laugh at them, Bella's face was priceless and Rosalie looked like a mother hen waiting to just hide under a rock somewhere. "we should let her sleep, barbie...she has had a long day, we can figure out everything late. Up for a game of chess?"

"Didn't think that word was in your vocabulary", barbie was finally satisfied the blue eyed brunette was okay, just physically and mentally tired.I just stared at her, "fine, we can play in the hallway"

"you can play in here", Bella blurted out, blushing when Rosalie and I looked at her, "please? I would rather not be sleeping alone with Tanya lurking around"

I nodded, "I don't blame you, I'll go get the board and pieces", I left the two future love-birds in the room and went to hunt down the game I saw downstairs a few hours ago.

* * *

**Holy cow, so how do you guys like it? OMG tell me what you think haha!constructive criticisms, thoughts, etc. i just wanna know, ya'lls reviews fill my tank!**

**I am slowly but surely pulling Rosalie and Bella closer together, answers are finally starting to come out, but we still have some unsolved mysteries right. **

**next chapter, we will see how our Mage did with those freaky shadow people! and the wolves are here! I know I have been saying for like the longest, but I finally found a slot for them. Freaking finally. see you all laters.**

**-MG**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, so...I'm not really happy with this chapter...I just couldn't get a grip on it, so be warned? :) Also...discovered something new...Freyja is actually spelled Freya...two different myth stories going with that one...but we will keep it as Freyja...I like it...the 'J' is silent...so it is pronounced (Fray-ya). And sorry for the slow updates...GTAV is so sexy I can't put it down, lol.**

* * *

(Andrea Third POV)

The demoness strolled through the halls of Odin's palace on Asgard...or at least it was Odin's palace. Ever since the invasion, Freyja has taken over everything the planet had to offer, it was no longer full of life and freedom...but now reeked of death and tyranny.

Andrea entered the gloomy throne room with her head held up high and tail off the ground, despite the shit storm she knew was coming her way, like always Freyja sat center of the massive room with her gargoyle guards posted all over the place. The room was cold because every window in the palace was shattered and never fixed, Freyja was cold blooded like that. It was in her natural after all, to be so cold in every aspect she can.

Freyja turned her head in Andrea's direction, one could never tell who the hell she was looking at because her eyes were just white.

"Good news, I presume?"

The demoness brought her bladed tail to the ground with a soft clink, "No Freyja, it was a failure.", everyone present in the room felt the temperature drop beyond possible. The shape-shifting demon had to ball her fist to keep from getting frost bite too quickly like last time.

"Why?", the queen asked calmly, with a chilling tone.

"The male elf died when he was speared...it was a fatal shot, accident really...and the Mage...well we almost had her, but the wolves showed up and we were outnumbered...3 to 10"

Freyja visibly stiffened on the stone throne where she was sitting, "Wolves? Impossible..."

"I saw them with my own eyes, the wolves are still alive...well some from what I could tell, there were only ten of them, but I suspect there are more out there...it could be a problem in the near future Freyja.."

Freyja half sighed half growled, "Seems I will have to put out a hunt for them, to kill those beasts off... for good this time."

Andrea snorted, rolling her bright green eyes. "Because it worked the first time", she mumbled out before she could stop herself, but it was too late. A gust of wind tore through the room with a distant sound of blades being rubbed against the other, but even as the wind came in, nothing was moved. The green eyed demon felt the harsh wind hit her in the face, she was knocked onto the ground as she felt her left cheek being sliced open. She could hear her normally very resistant skin parting around the seemingly non existent blades. It was over as quickly as it started, Andrea stared at Freyja with wide angry and fearful eyes.

Freyja raised a brow, "Oh...was there more you had to say Onoskelis?"

Andrea shook her head, getting to her feet feeling her black blood oozing out of her wound, hitting the ground like a dripping faucet. "Why waste time to hunt down those retarded animals Freyja? You need to focus on not getting your ass kicked by that child!"

It might not seem possible, but the room grew colder. Andrea could feel her would freezing over and it was not a pleasant feeling. The demon felt as if the side of her face were burning slowly, and she clenched her teeth so hard they began to throb under the pressure. Freyja stood slowly, "Are you questioning me?", each word that was said, the Queen walked closer to the demoness.

The Onoskelis demon shook her head, dropping it slightly to show her submission. "No, I am not feeling myself right now, Freyja please forgive me."

"I thought so, now tell me...the elf you devoured? Did you learn anything from him?"

"Only that he gave the scrolls to the Mage, he didn't even open them to read them so I don't know where they are or what was on them...but when I consume someone I can take their form, so I can go in as a spy and find out."

"I am sure they already deemed him as dead", Freyja commented pacing in front of the demoness, with a thoughtful look on her face.

The red haired demon shook her head, "I have his memories...and I have a plan. Will you let me?"

Freyja looked at her most loyal demon then nodded, "Fine."

"Can you have a few gargoyles beat me up, I need to look beat up for this to work.", Andrea said as she slowly began to take Stefan's form, the cut on her/his face still present.

The white eyed Queen nodded to three of her guards, making her way back to her throne. Andrea braced herself for the beat down she asked for.

* * *

(Mage Elf/ Angela)

_**Run...**_

_**Don't look behind you...**_

_**Don't trip...**_

_**We see you Mage...We can taste your blood...**__those horrible whispers continued to caress Angela's mind as she ran blindly through the dark forest, with them having the advantage. Angela wasn't at her full power, she hasn't been for a while. But she still knew enough to ward them off before they got a firm grip on her._

_Angela stopped behind a tree and tried to catch her breath, she needed to take on her full elf form, and since it has been so long...she needed to be calm the first time she embraced her powers once more. _

_**Come out...come out...where ever you are...**_

_**Yesss...your fear smells delicious...**_

_**We want to play with you...**_

_It all stopped, Angela could practically feel the silence wash over the forest like a thick quilt your grandma knits for all her grandchildren for the holidays. There were no crickets to be heard anymore, no owls around to hoot to warn you that danger was near, not even the rustling of the dry and fallen leaves made a sound...they just flew with the gentle winds without much sound._

_Angela felt something wrap around her body like a snake, pinning her arms to her sides and pulling her entire body closer to the tree. Angela looked down to see what was restraining her but all she saw was darkness. She felt something long thin and wet on her neck, it was slimy,extremely cold and it slowly dragged across her face; over her chin, mouth, her nose and her eyes. She realized they were tongues, and there was two of them, going in different directions all over her face, coating it with slim. The smell was so rancid it burned the Mage's eyes, causing tears to run down her slightly dirty face._

_**Your fear smells good Mage...**_

_**But your skin...tastes divine...**_

"_Back off boys...she is mine"_

_Angela no longer felt those slimy, cold tongues were no longer licking her face but she was still bound to the tree. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the slime she saw someone walking literally out of the shadows, the woman had red hair with glowing green eyes, her strands of hair were thick and alive, flowing past her shoulders._

_The demon was smiling, revealing her sharp man eating teeth. The demon was not completely scaled over, but half her face, arms, stomach and feet were. Her ears were long and flattened, showing through her hair. The demoness also possessed a rather long and deadly tail; which was thick and layered over with silver scales that lay flat in a perfect pattern leading towards a rather thick and deadly looking 17 inch blade. Angela watched with terrified eyes as the demoness swung her tail back and forth slowly, tauntingly._

"_Mage...", the demons voice was a little thick and raspy, but still feminine. "What brings you out this late at night?"_

_Angela swallowed looking into those bright green eyes, "Nightly jogs...you should probably join me...sweating helps your skin, keeps it smooth and soft"_

_The red haired demon chuckled, stepping closer. "Cute. But I'm aren't here to find out how _funny _you are you low-life bitch, I am here for those scrolls...now you can just tell me and die quickly...or I can just eat you...alive and find out everything I need to know and don't want to know while you burn to death, screaming in the pit of my stomach, painfully. Now _that _would be funny."_

_Angela shook her head, "I will not betray Odin, you might as well eat me now because I will never willingly give you people anything!"_

"_If you insist...". Angela watched in terror as the demons mouth opened wider than she thought possible, it was as if a large black hole with teeth were coming straight for her, and she could do nothing but scream at the top of her lungs and struggle against those invisible binds that held her to the tree._

* * *

( Leah Clearwater )

The girl we found in the forest would not stop screaming, Seth, Jake, and I were in charge of watching her while mom went out to get some more supplies for the house and our guest. We were all downstairs watching TV,mom got back not too long ago and was in the kitchen cooking up a meal for the girl upstairs and the rest of the pack when they show up. They all heard screaming from upstairs but this time it didn't stop.

"Hey!Hey!", I yelled over her screams, taking a hold of her shoulders and shaking her with enough force to wake any one from a nightmare but not hurt her.

"Make her stop Lee!", Seth said, standing by the door with Paul.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do!",I growled at them, it wasn't like they were trying to help anytime soon."wake up!for gods sake woman, wake up!", I slapped her across the face, and her eyes were wide open. I was suddenly thrown off the bed, and across the room into the wall, knocking down a few pictures off their hooks.

"Holy...Leah, you okay?", Seth asked, running over to me. I nodded, rubbing the back of my head. Still staring at the girl sitting up on the bed, she looked dazed. I doubt this chick even realized she threw me across the room like a rag doll without even touching me.

"What...what happened?", she asked rubbing her head, "Oh god am I dead...?"

Paul snorted, "People don't look this good in heaven girl"

I stood, shooting him a death glare. "God doesn't like ugly", I turned back to the girl in my bed walking slowly towards it. I didn't know why I was thrown back but I didn't want to startle her again, and possibly get thrown out the window this time. "What's your name?"

"Angela Weber...real name is Mage...but I prefer Angela."

"O...kay", Seth mumbled, "She might have hit her head a little too hard last night"

I ignored him and just stared at the brown haired girl, "Mage? As in...one of the high elves?"

she looked up and nodded, "yeah, how did you know that? "

"I...we", I gestured to the two punks standing behind me, blocking the door, "saved you last night from something weird."

"yeah, some real freaky shit", Paul added unnecessarily.

"anyway, if you feel up for it...there is some food downstairs, my mom is a great cook...and we might have company"

I watched Angela who had a thoughtful look on her face, as if she wasn't sure. "what kind of company?"

"Don't worry, they're cool", Seth filled in, coming closer to the bed. I didn't blame him for being cautious, even though my body was fine now I could still feel the force of that hit.

"and also saved your ass,girl", Paul growled

Angela glared at him, but she didn't rise to the bait. I moved aside so she could get up, but she stopped and looked at us expectantly. "privacy...please?"

I rolled my eyes, "sorry"

I followed the guys out of the small room, closing the door and going downstairs. No surprise to see Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Colin and Brady were already in the house, sitting at the dining room table my moms homemade lasagna. I quickly went into the kitchen with a quick wave to the guys, I fixed two full plates of lasagna and garlic bread, I wasn't sure how hungry Angela was, but I figured she should at least have a chance to eat.

Angela came downstairs just as I sat both our plates down on the table in front of two empty chairs, all the guys stopped eating. When she sat down, Sam cleared his throat but it was my mom who spoke first,_ ha..._

"Leah why didn't you just take her plate up to her!"

"She said she was okay", I shrugged, eating a forkful of lasagna.

"No she didn't", Seth said, feigning confusion. _Punk..._

I shot him and Paul a glare, "she's down here isn't she?"

"Leah, where are your manners. She is a guest in this house"

"Really, I'm fine...thank you for dinner", Angela cut in, _bless her...pft.._

Mom smiled, still giving me the stink eye like it scared me. "you're welcome, and please excuse my rude daughter", I just rolled my eyes, still eating _that's right...pick on me, I feed on it._

"So...what's your name screamer?", _Quil is just an ass..._

"Screamer?", Angela asked him, still not touching her food. She was moving her fork around her plate, picking at it. I was tempted to just ask if I could have it before somebody else did.

"Well yeah, you were screaming so loud last night you probably woke the whole town...and the next town over", Jake joked,and the other guys chuckled until Sam cleared his throat all alpha like. I swear that guy...

"My name is Angela Mage"

I watched Sam and my moms' faces go completely blank, along with the others. I didn't ever think it was possible but they all seemed to forget about the food on the table, for now that is, pigs will be pigs after all.

"as in the high elf?", Jared asked, "but you don't really look...elf?"

Angela nodded, "I know, this is my 'undercover' look...I'm in hiding, like you wolves are. If Freyja found out wolves survived her raids...she will seek you all out until you are dead..for good"

"how the hell did you know we were wolves?", Paul blurted out wide eyed

"I may be out of practice a couple of decades, but I'm not blind...I know a wolf when I see one."

"So what are you doing here in forks then, shouldn't you be?", I asked her when no one else said anything

"Waiting for Odin's child to get here"

"the prophecy?", Jake asked, taking a huge bite of his garlic bread, "so it's true then? He really has a kid...?"

"Duh", Seth rolled his eyes looking at Jake, "Thor"

"No you idiots, the prophecy is female...right?", Colin asked the high elf.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, female...are there more wolves out there that escaped Asgard?"

Sam shrugged, "Not that we know of...we banded together when we got here...there is one other wolf, Malisa...She's an omega wolf, comes and goes as she pleases."

I shot him a glare at his bitter and disgusted tone, he better watch it, I may be smaller but I can still kick ass and make him run home to Emily with his tail tucked between his legs. Angela gave him a funny look as well, "well...where is she now?"

"Alaska", Embry said with a mouth full of food, _fuckin pig..._"something about her destiny...i don't know, that chick thought she was all that because...uh...ahem...", he smiled nervously at me, but I just cocked a brow. Talking about the best friend in front of her best friend..._dumb..._

"let's cut the trivial shit here...", mom said, shocking the hell out of all us... _wow...go mom! _"Mage tell us what the hell is going on, and why the hell were you about to get eaten last night?"

Angela sighed loudly and pushed her plate away, "Okay...I'll fill you in on what I know"

* * *

**like I said, most of this chapter was a hit or miss...I think I am in between. lol. so what do you think that demon is up to besides going in to spy?**

**wonder if anyone will catch on to it? wonder how successful that will be for those evil bastards haha. Anyway...hope you enjoyed.:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**see ya at the end.**

* * *

( 6 Y/O Bella 3rd Person )

_Charlie, Renee and Bella were on their way home, it was late and it was beginning to snow so Charlie had his high beams on so he could see going 10 miles less the limit. The family were leaving a town holiday event celebrating Christmas. Charlie and Bella, who was in the backseat, were singing loudly and annoyingly, only to Renee, to Christmas music that was playing on the radio. _

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, ji—hey!", Bella shouted, because Renee rudely turned the radio off with a frown, "I was singing that!", Bella pouted from the back seat crossing her arms, "daddy! Turn it back on!"_

_Renee slapped Charlie's hand away as he reached for the dial, she glared at the man and even though he couldn't see her that well he could feel her glare. He sighed, putting his hand back on the wheel, "Renee come on, not now...let her have fun!"_

_Renee was less than impressed, she was in a bad mood before they even left for the event when she found out that Charlie lied about getting a babysitter and Bella was coming with them after all, and her mood steadily grew worse at the events, especially when Charlie began _encouraging _Bella to use her powers to help out, the grills weren't lighting up because of the wind, so he had Bella discretely light them up when no one was looking. _

"_Have fun!? Charles are you ….", Renee sighed and put her hand to her forehead shaking her head as if she were dealing with a, "fucking moron"_

_Charlie looked over at his wife sharply, "you watch your mouth around our daughter Renee!"_

"_YOUR DAUGHTER! THAT F-FREAK IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!", Renee yelled at him, seeing red._

_As both her parents began shouting at each other, Bella tried to sink further and further into her seat, clutching her new Christmas Donald Duck stuffed toy Charlie won for at the snowball target booth. She couldn't stop the tears from falling...they were always arguing over her, only when Renee said she didn't like her. Even when Charlie wasn't around and at work, Renee would make it her personal life or death mission to let the little girl know how much she hated her. _

_Thankfully Renee never laid a hand on Bella, because Charlie would see it in a heart beat...since Renee never wanted to care for the girl, Charlie was both mom and dad to her...for her. The little girl in the backseat looked out the window, crying quietly...if Renee taught her ANYTHING...it was to cry silently. _

_Charlies grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles turning so white they matched the snow. "Renee stop talking like that in front of my daughter..."_

_Renee snorted, "That little bitch can burn in hell"_

"_Renee...I am warning you, shut your mouth!", Charlie was grinding his teeth so hard he could barely talk, his eyes were focused on the road because the snow was falling faster and thicker, his high beams were starting to seem like regular lighting now._

_Renee laughed in disbelief, "Warning me? Ooh I'm terrified, shaking in my coat Charlie...get real. I mean for gods sakes Charlie, the whole town is talking about how weird she is! Her eyes are too bright to be normal Charlie, you can't be that ignorant can you?"_

"_Daddy", Bella sniffed_

_Renee turned in her seat, causing the little blue eyed girl to flinch and hide behind her new bear. "shut up you freak, can't you see that adults are talking! Gimme that damn bear!", Renee reached back and snatched the duck out of the trembling girls hands. Charlie took one hand off the wheel and tried to stop Renee from tearing to shreds. He didn't notice the oncoming bridge sign...or the strange figure standing in the middle of the bridge because his eyes weren't on the road. He and Renee were fighting over the duck when the steering wheel turned sharply in his tight grip._

"_CHARLIE!", Renee screeched_

"_Daddy!", Bella cried louder now, she was terrified and she couldn't move because her seat belt was so tight against her little body. "stop daddy! I'm scared!"_

_Charlie was trying to press down on the brakes but they were out, the steering wheel was jammed and the speedometer meter was climbing higher and higher. The car swerved across the lanes of the bridge and the railing hard, breaking it open and the car flew off the bridge and into the darkness. Three different sets of screams could be heard over the dark figures laughter, but their laughter was heard over the crash._

_Bella opened her eyes, her head was hurting so bad and she was still confined by the tight seat belt, slowly looking around she spotted her duck not too far from her face...she reached over a pulled it closer to her. The duck had red splotches over it, but it was still relatively clean. "daddy...?", she croaked, but there was no sound...she saw both Renee and Charlie in the front seats, hanging upside own like she was, but they weren't moving...just then the entire car was lit up with orange lighting. The engine was on fire, and Bella was so scared she didn't know what to do. Charlie always showed her safety drills for all sorts of things, but now...being the real thing, the girl was paralyzed with fear._

_She could see red liquid rolling down Renee's limp arms, but she couldn't really see Charlie._

"_daddy?", she tried again..._

_still there was nothing...then a very very dry and pain filled, "Bella? Bella baby..."_

_Bella felt relief hearing her dad's voice, it was weak but she still heard it. "...the car is on fire daddy"_

_Charlie coughed painfully, "get out of here Bella..now.."_

"_but I'm stuck..."_

_there was a short silence, "..hands.."_

_Bella seemed confused, but the sharp smell of gas snapped her out of her thoughts, she wrapped a scanty hand around the bottom of the seat belt and burned it loose, she fell against the roof of the car with a hard thud, still holding onto her bear." ouch..."_

"_..good girl...out..now", Charlie was getting weaker, but he refused to go without knowing if his daughter was safe._

"_but dad-"_

"_Isabella!", Charlie mustered up as much strength as he could to make his voice deep and serious, he turned his head the best he could...seeing his baby girls pouting ice blue eyes one last time, she was crying and she had a head wound but was otherwise okay. "go."_

_Charlie struggled to stay awake, the gas was so strong and he was fighting the darkness the best he could. He watched the 6..almost 7 year old crawl out the busted window and ran as fast as she could. Charlie smiled weakly, "that's my girl". Thankfully...Charlie had passed seconds before the explosion._

_Bella sat down in the snow, shivering to death...watching the car burn...it was so dark, she couldn't even see the snow...Bella was hugging the stuffing out of her bear, bawling so hard she was choking on her sobs. She didn't hear the approaching figure coming up behind her from the trees, she started screaming when she was being picked up._

"_ssh ssh little one...sshhh",the tall woman cooed, holding the little girl close, closing her warm winter robes around her trembling body._

"_m-m-m-my d-d-dad..", Bella continued to sob, holding on tightly to Brynhild._

_Brynhild held the crying child as close as she could without breaking her, "I am so sorry little one...so very sorry...", she rubbed the little girls back as she walked away from the car accident, tears rimming her own eyes but never falling._

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Concerns? :D review and/or PM me. I will try and answer any questions without giving too much away.**

**also..the fluff is coming sooner than you think, I just gotta get this back in forks and we will all be screamin...ITS SO FLUFFYY! GRRRRR!...Rawr! you know with the imprinting, and the kissing, and the romance, and the coooottiiieesss!**

**Ahem...**

**Next chapter, Bella's reaction to that flashback dream thingy...some hard to answer questions for Miss Brynhild, I mean...we all have some don't we? number one being...whheerre havee you beeenn!**

**Uh...night guys.**

**GTAV...baby! mama is coming back! vroom vroom MFs...**

**-MG**


	26. Chapter 26

**TGIF...woop! lol, hmmm so I am off today, which means if I am not sleeping...you will get more than one chapter today,possibly one or two more after this. been meaning to update earlier this week, but my imagination was still in the workshop...I had to put it on paper, dream about it, THEN type it up...whew. **

* * *

( Bella POV )

I wasn't sure when I woke up, or when I even came downstairs...but I felt angry, I haven't felt this angry since...well I don't know. Everyone was where I left them, downstairs in the living room. Rosalie and Mali right behind me, calling my name and asking what was wrong, I could hear the panic in both their voices but there was only one person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Are you okay?" Brynhild asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"How come...where were...why is that every time something horrible happens to me, _you_ are never there in time, only after!", I was yelling, I knew I shouldn't be...but I had to right to do it. Me yelling at someone was probably long over due anyway given the situation.

Brynhild pursed her lips and stepped around the table, coming closer until Alice stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...", then she stopped short and looked at me in surprise as if I had done something that made her extremely happy, hell everyone in the room looked at Alice in surprise...and I was clearly the only one out the fucking loop here.

"Alice, did you just get a vision of Bella?", Esme finally broke the silence of their shock...my near exploding anger that I was really trying to get a grip on right now, because I wasn't used to this kind of rage lurking inside of me...it was like a fit of emotion that I never knew I had introducing themselves to the power I never I had...and trust...what I was feeling right now, it was scaring me.

"Bella you have nothing to be afraid of", Jasper told me standing from his position on the sofa, next to Alice, "We are here to help you", everyone's focus shifted from Alice to Jasper to me...at that very moment I felt real calm...but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I don't understand, I can feel her but I can't help her?"

Edward sighed and shook his head at Carlisle, "No, nothing still...I don't understand it"

My eye twitched, I looked at Brynhild who was still looking at me, "Wanna know what _**I **_don't understand? Why you aren't answering my question...why is that I never fucking see you, or hear you...until AFTER something happens to me...no wait...until one fatal and unsuccessful _accident.._you are there. not before, but after. "

Brynhild stepped around Alice, ignoring her warning look coming closer to me. Someone growled behind me, but I didn't know if it was Rosalie or Mali, I felt as if I were looking into the eyes of a snake. She didn't say anything, she reached up and ran her knuckles down the still sore side of my face, before cupping my face. All the while she was holding eye contact, everything she was doing was meant to be comforting but it wasn't...it was anything but.

"Daughter...I am truly sorry that I was seconds too late preventing those accidents, but I protected you afterward did I not? I made sure you were properly looked after until the time was right for me to reveal myself to you, timing is essential...things happen for a reason, and in time...all that hurt will disappear. you will see very will heal your wounds."

I shook my head, my eye sight getting blurry. "But...but my dad...the only person who didn't think I was a freak and actually loved me...he died because of what I am..."

"he died because of who you are, you can not fault yourself for that...it was bound to happen, it was just bad luck you had to witness it"

"why can't I feel your emotions anymore Brynhild?", Jasper asked, he sounded awfully suspicious right now, and I don't blame him...her words, her tone, her gestures...her everything screamed sorrow...but I was looking into her eyes...and I didn't see sorrow...I didn't see anything.

She ignored Jasper though, and continued to talk to me, "you are my daughter, you were...are.. my top priority, you will always be my top priority until the day I die"

"I am not your daughter"

Her eyes flashed briefly, "I can understand your...misguided feelings right now, but you have to understand that you need to get over that quickly, life moves on...your human father-"

"Charlie", I managed to get out, I felt like my teeth were about to crack from how hard I was grinding them down against each other. "His name...is Charlie."

there was a slight pause,"_Charlie..._is in a much better place, I can assure you..he is. The events that lead to his death were very unfortunate, but what is done is done. I need you to focus on the present and the future. Once your leg is completely healed I want to start your training and I want-"

I snatched her hand away from my face, and pushed her back as hard as I could. She stumbled back several steps.

"No! You don't get to tell me to do, I don't care what you want! I'm 18, I can do what the fuck _**I **_wanna do...and what I wanna do has nothing to do with saving your asses from queen bitch from hell"

Brynhild smiled, she actually smiled. "you think you have a choice?"

"Brynhild...", Carmen cautioned, stepping closer with a worried look on her face.

But the gray eyed woman continued to advance,stopping a few inches away from me. "it is your destiny to fight and win...or to fight or die. It's up to you, all up to you."

I shook my head, looking from her to Tanya and the other Valkyries in the room, they were stiff with trepidation, I looked back at the woman in front of me. "It's up to me...well queen bitch from hell can have it, tell her I forfeit early."

"What?!", Irina cried out, appearing by Brynhild's side immediately, "Yo-you can't just give up like that, you aren't even going to fight for Asgard? To save this world?"

I looked down at the floor, "why should I...this world has nothing to offer me ...and Asgard is not _my _home, it's _yours. _I'm sure you can defeat whatever her name is without me, I just want a normal life..._"_

"You can't find destiny kid", Kate crossed her arms, leaning into Laurent, "Whether you like it or not, it's going to happen one way or the other. This is the new norm, so get used to it..."

I turned and looked at Mali, she met my eye immediately as if she had been waiting for it the entire time since I ran downstairs to confront Brynhild. After a brief stare down she nodded, and went outside with Rosalie right behind her...that didn't really surprise me though, well..just a little. I looked back at everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry everyone but I just can't be who you want me to be, good luck with this war of yours...", I quickly turned to leave.

"where the hell do you think you're going?!", Tanya yelled as I got closer to the front door, wiping the tears from my eyes the best I could, but they kept on coming.

"Tanya no!", Alice and Edward yelled, but what happened next was just a blur of events...something I can't even comprehend.

Tanya was in front of me faster than I thought possible, I guess it was a vampire thing. She put her hands on my shoulders, pushing against me like she was trying to stop me. I wasn't exactly sure what happened next, it was as if instincts took over like some sort of defense mechanism activating...I could feel it snapping in the back of my mind..churning in the pit of my stomach.

Tanya flew through the front door, it was as if she was knocked aside like some sort of rag doll. She was screaming like some kind of banshee,rolling around in the snow...clothes on fire, I watched in horror as the blue flames danced over her body as if they were teasing her, mocking her. The others filed out of the house around me to go help her.

Rosalie and Mali were off to the side, watching but not moving...they were leaning against a rather sleek and fast looking car. I looked back at the scene in front of me, the flames were put out and Tanya was no longer screaming. I turned and looked at Brynhild who was still standing in the living room, she was staring at me with a small smirk on her face. She winked right before I left the front porch, I ran barefoot to Malisa and Rosalie, Rosalie opened the passengers door for me and Mali got in the back. I couldn't help but stare as they tried to help Tanya to her feet...and even as we drove off, I still felt the guilt but I didn't know what to do. I don't even know what I did. I don't think I want to either.

* * *

**Okay so I said hard to answer questions...but my imagination had other plans, bigger plans. I am aware I still have some loose ends to tie up, but trust me...once I flip the cards...everything will be explained...unless you just don't get it, then I can't help ya. lol. **

**Anyway, drop me a review? I love reading what you guys think. Thanks for reading, makes me happy that you all enjoy it. **

**-MG**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wooo...so I am hella late, but I am delivering that second chapter as of now. You know when you just get distracted...hmm. sigh. enjoy!**

* * *

( Mali Pov )

The first couple of miles were quiet, the only sound was the purring of the engine. Barbie was really pushing the limit, from back here I could tell she was really tense, well that and the constant side looks she was giving. I know she wanted to say something, but like me...just didn't know what.

"Do you think she's okay?",Bella asked quietly

I couldn't help but just laugh, ignoring the mega death glare Rosalie was giving me from the rear view mirror. "Dude...is she okay? You set her ass on fire! She is traumatized for life...do you realize how bad ass that was?"

she turned in her seat, blue eyes blazing. "Do you realize I almost killed her?!"

"Hey,no complaints here...how 'bout you barbie?"

"You aren't really helping the situation here, mutt"

Bella turned back to the window, arms crossed. I moved to the edge of the leather seat, arms thrown over both passenger and drivers seat. "yeah? And what situation would that be...?"

"You might want to sit back", barbie growled.

"or what?"

Barbie slammed down on the brakes and I damn near tore both seats to shreds with my nails to keep from flying through the windshield. Barbie hit the accelerator, my body slammed back into the seat slouching against the door behind the drivers seat. "Bitch..."

"Can both of you just chill out?! I'm having a crisis here!", Bella shouted, running both hands over her face, sighing roughly. "god!"

I watched quietly, Rosalie took her hand off the gear shift and take the young Valkyries hand.

* * *

( Alice POV )

"What are we going to do...?", Jasper asked coming outside. Tanya was too weak and badly injured to go hunt, or even bite anything so her sisters took her upstairs to her room while Jasper, Laurent and Emmett went to go hunt for her. Carlisle and Eleazar were with Tanya making sure she was healing properly. Edward and I were just standing on the front lawn, near the forest.

Edward shrugged, "Alice...how exactly did you get a vision of her? It was so sudden?"

I shook my head, I wish I knew the answer to that myself but I didn't, it happened to fast. "When her mother started towards her, the vision came fast...and very brief..."

"What did you see darlin'?", Jasper inquired, wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"her mother...on the floor screaming like Tanya was...only she was burning from the inside out."

They both winced, I know he and Jasper both got front row seats of Tanya's pain before and after. "Do you know where they are now? Maybe we can catch up to them?"

I shook my head, "I can't see around the wolf...I think it was just a one time thing..", then I remembered something else that happened before the Tanya incident, I looked up to my husband. "Jasper what did you mean earlier? You can feel her but you can't help her?"

"I can't explain it...I could feel every emotion she was feeling, but when I tried to influence them...they rolled off her like water", Jasper's brows were furrowed and he was staring at the ground as if the answers were down there laid out for him.

"Maybe we should speak to Eleazar about this, he may know what is going on."

Edward took an unnecessary deep breath, "No he doesn't...I think the only person who knows what Bella is really capable of is her mother, and trying to read her is like trying to read a blank book."

Jasper looked back to the house briefly, "She cut me off earlier, when she was talking to Bella...I think she is hiding something..but I don't want to assume..."

Edward groaned, rubbing his temples. "Why couldn't Rosalie's mate be normal?"

I scoffed, "I think she would rather have a mate that would think before speaking and not act like a-"

_Emmett ran out the front door with a wide grin and tackled Edward into the forest, laughing like a mad man, breaking a few trees in their tumbling path. _

"_Come on babe cheer up!", Emmett pulled Edward in for a kiss, "we finally get some excitement outside the bedroom!" ( as if that ever stopped them, they did it everywhere)._

_Edward looked down at his clothes with a deep frown, "Damn it Em! I'm going to kill you! Look what you did to my jacket!"_

_Emmett wiggled his brows, still grinning. "gotta catch me first pretty boy", and he was off, laughing with Edward hot on his heels"_

I blinked, and even as Edward saw it all...he still didn't have time to prepare himself or his beloved jacket, Emmett tackled Edward and my vision turned into reality.

Jasper nudged me, kissing the top of my head. "Let's get inside and talk to Carlisle about going home"

* * *

( Bella )

We drove straight out of Alaska to Washington non stop, Rosalie only stopped to get gas and food for Mali and I, though Mali ended up eating what I didn't...which was basically everything Rosalie ordered for me because I just wasn't hungry and she wasn't believing me...I think if she could, she would force feed me. With her weird behavior towards me lately, I wouldn't put it past her. It was nice to have a friend that wanted to be there for me...but I wanted to know what changed between her claiming to wanting to get to know me and my accident...clearly I was missing something here, too.

The drive was mostly quiet, only the occasional 'are you hungry?' question came up or Mali had to use the bathroom so bad, she was literally shaking the car. We actually didn't arrive to forks until the next morning, early morning actually probably 6 am...it was Saturday now, which means I have been missing for about two or three days now, not that anyone was around to even miss me enough to care that is.

As we were driving through town, Malisa leaned forward again...thankfully Rosalie didn't try to see if a wolf could fly this time.

"So...as your protector and all...I think it would be best if I lived with you, Bella."

"what?", Rosalie and I said simultaneously, I turned and looked at the wolf girl as if she had grown a third eye. "wait..what?"

Mali nodded,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "yeah I mean come on, you don't expect me to hang around Brynhild anymore do you, I was practically homeless...she found me, not the other way around. Besides, I can prevent an..._accident_ from happening to you, not be there seconds later, then risk you having amnesia...again"

I glanced at Rosalie, but her face was unreadable, stone faced. I looked back at Mali who was giving me the puppy eyes, "Well, I could use a watch dog."

Rosalie snorted, "Should we stop and get a flea collar, doggie bowl and bed...and possible a dog house? Having a pet is a huge responsibility."

Mali growled, "And having a vampire for a-!"

I jerked forward, but the seat belt locked in place, but Mali really flew forward this time. Thankfully she didn't go superman on us, she caught herself on the dashboard, putting a dent in it.

"you bitch"

Rosalie raised a brow, "I believe that is the term for yourself."

I quickly pushed Mali back into her seat, looking around to make sure we weren't holding up traffic, but since it was so early in the morning and it was a Saturday we were the only ones on the road. Rosalie eased forward again, turning onto the road that lead to my house. Nothing was said for the rest of the ride, I never thought I would be so damned relieved to see the gates of my driveway. I gave Rosalie my pass code and we were slowly traveling towards my house.

When we pulled up, it looked the same...the same way I left it, but it looked dark and eerie, even though there was a little light in the sky. Knowing what I know now, this house was intimidating. It was way too big, easy for some one to just hide around in there waiting for me to go to sleep, then kill me.

I noticed Mali and Rose sniffing the air,_weird.._ "some one is here", Malisa told me, Rosalie moved closer to me, putting me slightly behind her. They were looking towards the garage, Mali was shaking slightly looking anxious as if she was waiting for something big to happen.

"There is a heart beat, human?", Rosalie asked quiely, if I wasn't so close to her I probaly wouldn't have even heard her.

"Maybe..."

Just then the side door to the garage opened, I gasped... "Alex?!"

Alex looked up, looking startled then a big grin slowly formed on her face. "B! holy shit B! Hey!"

"You know this bitch?", Mali whispered, still staring at Alex warily. I elbowed Mali in the ribs, "watch it, kid!"

Alex came closer, not even acknowledging Rose or Malisa. I slowly moved forward between Rose and Mali, ignoring their super tensed postures and warning looks. Alex still looked the same, no more tan and little thinner than I remembered but she still looked like the same ol' Alex I left back in New Hampshire. Speaking of which...

"Alex what the hell are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Got expelled from Dartmouth high, folks kicked me out...I had no where else to go, so I figured why not visit B?..so uh...surprise..."

Rosalie cleared her throat, "Are you high?"

Alex narrowed her eyes, looking Rosalie up and down...sizing her up. I knew when she did that, she was looking for a fight. I could feel a strange but familiar churning at the pit of my stomach at the thought of Alex thinking about hurting Rosalie. _I seriously need to know whats happening between me and her..._if there is nothing else I am aware of...it will be this issue Rosalie and I have, if it even is an issue. I guess, I don't know.

"Who the fuck are these two B?", Alex's light brown eyes shifted back to mine, "They why you can't answer your phone no more?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "No. I was in a car accident a couple days ago...phone was destroyed"

Alex then looked me up and down, then back to my face. "Your face is a lil' fucked up...but you're still the gorgeous girl I remember B...those little cuts on your face are hot..kinda turns me on,huh. get rid of your...friends and I'll show you"

"Excuse me?!",Rosalie's reaction was so quick, it made me dizzy. Mali moved around me and grabbed Rosalie's arms pulling her back from a grinning Alex, Rosalie's eyes were so black I could see my reflection, her hands were balled so tight I was sure her bones would tear through her skin. I have never...never ever seen Rosalie so pissed like she was now. Granted I haven't known her very long, but shit...this was scary, and it turned me on. A livid Rosalie was a sight to see.

Alex held up her hands laughing, "Whoa...jealous bitch B? She's a hottie, but I only got eyes for you."

Mali was whispering things to Rosalie I couldn't catch, she pushed Rosalie against the car holding her at bay. I looked at Alex the feeling in my stomach was getting hotter, "How the hell did you get here?"

"Taxi"

"How did you know where I lived, Alex?"

Alex grinned, "A magician never reveals her secrets", I glared at her, she sighed and nodded, "okay okay...I used an app on my phone,used your number and tracked you down. Simple."

"oh", what more could I say to that? She had an app. My next question was, _are you a demon...if so...are you trying to kill me._ But of course, I kept my mouth shut. It was a theory of mine, not a proven fact. Yet. "how long you been here?

"A day. So you gonna let me crash here or what B?"

I glanced at Mali and Rosalie, Rose was still glaring daggers at Alex as if willing her head to explode at any moment now, Mali shrugged looking at me. She looked as undecided as me.

"Well...will you go to school here?"

she gave me the 'duh' look, " I gotta graduate somehow. So you gonna let me stay here or spend my bum money on a roach motel in this shit town?"

I glanced at Rose and Mali once more, before nodding. "Yeah, I have some spare rooms"

Alex looked as if she just won the lottery, "Cool, just you and me huh?", I didn't miss the sly look she sent Rosalie, who Mali was still having a difficulty restraining.

It was my turn to smile, "Nope. Me, you, Rose and Malisa"

"who?"

I nodded my head to Rose and Malisa, "Them."

Honestly, I wish I would think before I spoke but it's too late now, I just hope Rosalie would just go along with this, but for some reason I had a strong feeling she would do whatever it took to make sure Alex and I were never alone together. Yeah...we really needed to have that talk, and soon. What ever 'that' was.

* * *

**I thought having Alex around would be a riot, lol. Plus it gives Rose a run for a money right? I see this as a little motivation for Rosalie to stake claim on what's hers. this was so fun.**

**I needed to space the characters out, so we are back in forks ladies and gents...and you know what that means, fucking drama time at forks high...that and mike and jessica newton. got some funnies for them too. well to me.**

**rambling...**

**I didn't go back and edit anything, will do it tomorrow. so deal with the mistakes. night!**

**-MG**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the absence guys, a lot has been going on. remember my truck I told you guys about, well it has been totaled thanks to a highway wall, but i did walk away with two fractured ribs. but i only found out about those when i just pressed my luck and saw Bad Grandpa, almost laughed myself right into the grave. so I went and go a second opinion...boom. you are not 100%. Which fucking sucks, thankfully I already took my PFT test and scored a 280, so I don't mind being on profile. So I won't get to use work as an excuse anymore,lol, i'll be sitting in my chair with everything i could possibly need surrounding me including my lovely girlfriend. but enough with the A/N...on with the filler. haha.**

* * *

It's been a week since Alex arrived to town, and what a week it has been. She took every opportunity to grind on Rosalie's nerves, I was actually starting to fear for her life. It wasn't that hard to get her into Forks High...small towns don't usually require a lot of paperwork, just a name and face I guess. Being back in school and having Alex there comforted me, despite those pending thoughts she might be a demon trying to kill me, it brought a sense of normal for me...it gave me peace to cope with things I just been through, but that was a lie. I was using it as an excuse to hide from the inevitable...sooner or later, they would come for me and I would have to own up to what I was born to do whether I liked it or not.

The very same day we arrived back to town,Mali took Rosalie and I to La Push, to house owned by the guy named Sam Uley. That was the most hostile meeting I have ever been too, they all looked ready to fight all except Leah(who I had the most awkward pleasure of meeting beforehand) and a younger male version of herself (who I later found was her little brother Seth). We stayed there for a few..very long hours telling stories like old pals, well everyone except Rosalie...she didn't say anything other than insults when they called her leech or bloodsucker...and the occasional walking dead. It was sort of a blessing I already had a headache then though, so not a lot really phased me.

Turns out the guys down at La Push were wolves like Mali but they didn't have any Valkyrie warrior to protect so for the time being, I had a pack of wolves as my entourage...don't I feel safe.

The few friends I had at school didn't seem really concerned of my absence...I wanted to be a tad bit upset, but then again...I didn't have to explain anything, and when someone did ask about my face (I.E. teachers, Jessica...sigh...Mike..) I just simply told them I tried to climb a tree and unfortunately found a loose branch and humpty dumpty had a great fall. They bought it, I mean why wouldn't they...seriously...why wouldn't they?

Lauren was still being Lauren but 10 times worse, and her attitude was triple that because she looked like some one beat the brakes off her, and everyone was questioning her about it. And from the rumors I have been hearing, her story isn't all that...together. Apparently she was gone from school the same days I was, but got back a day before I did. Coincidence right? Speaking of getting beat up, Steven looked like he was hit by a bus, that backed up to run him over again, then floored it out of there...over him...okay it wasn't that bad! But the cut on his cheek was no flattering at all. The black eye ,busted lip and bruises I could handle, but that cut was just nasty. He said he was caught in a gay bashing, but holy shit...that cheek was nasty. I would rather stare at bunions. (exactly.)

Anyway,Rosalie and I are still on that awkward friendly stage, we both have two things in common, we are weird and both avoiding her family. I was kinda of shocked that she did move out her house...and into my house, she didn't even ask she just did it, no questions asked. Nothing.

She doesn't even sit with them(her family) anymore during lunch at school anymore, we actually kind of just took over another table across the room from the others, so it was just Rose,Malisa (my 'cousin') , Angela, Steven and myself...add a little bit of Alex in there, we have ourselves one awkward ass table. We couldn't really discuss anything with Alex being around, something I was a little thankful for. I didn't want to talk about anything that happened last week. But like I said, I knew I was fighting the inevitable.

Outside of the school life drama and suspicious nature, my outside life was even worse. I spent a half my time in the attack looking through all the things Tyra kept up here in boxes after my dad and Renee died...it was all really dusty and I often had to leave because of my allergies on major overload, but once I actually cleaned up the attic I discovered my childhood was up here. Pictures, birthday cards, old clothes, old toys...even with my memory coming back, most of this was barely familiar or just didn't help me remember anything at all.

And the other half of my time was constantly looking over my shoulder with paranoia and wondering who could come for me first, Freyja's people or Tanya. Jeez, when did my life become shit...or has it always been this way and I didn't know it?

* * *

**it's short it's simple and probably a little messy.**

**I jumped time a week or so. **

**if you are confused about Steven...don't be. I put it all in the previous chapters. anyway, let me fluff my pillow and find a really good movie,and wait (in)patiently for my breakfast to get here, and i will update sooner or later today. just dunno the time. see ya guys later today.**


	29. Chapter 29

Mondays will forever suck, nothing good came just bad luck and boredom. We were half way through third period right now, I was somehow still stuck in the back with Jessica...this girl made my ears hurt. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination and constant irritation, but her voice has this... higher pitch to it and it was really getting on my nerves. Though it wasn't just her voice, it was almost everything...it all had a new tune to it all. I can't explain it, but I think my hearing is starting to develop into something much better and it could annoy me and save my life in the future...now if I could get some improved eyesight, I could ditch the reading glasses I secretly carry around in my purse.

"Bella are you like even listening to me? I could like be telling you something like important?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, "sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What's up Jessica?"

she gave me a funny look, "Are you sure you didn't get a concussion when you fell out that tree, you space out a lot?"

"and you don't?", it came out before I could even stop myself, hell I didn't even know I was about to say it.

Jessica frowned, "that was rude."

"sorry, it just slipped."

"Whatever, anyway...so I need your advice on something?"

I nodded, copying down the Spanish terms from the board as Miss Harris droned on and on about god knows what. I was just wanting to look busy, Jessica and I haven't exactly been subtly with our conversations lately. "sure"

Jessica sighed quietly, "remember when I told you Mike and I had sex...? after Lauren's party got canceled so we just hung out in his dads truck?"

I shuddered,_ I'm trying to forget. _"yeah, I remember." _unfortunately._

"well...say I got pregnant..."

I looked at her, drawing a line across my paper, tearing it a little bit. _Whoa!_ "WHAT?!"

"Isabella!", Miss Harris snapped turned around with a glare, "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

_Oh you have no idea..._I was struggling to stop the truth from spilling out of my mouth, I was fighting a very serious case of word vomit right now So I just covered my mouth, and shook my head, tears on the verge of spilling down my face. Miss Harris glared one last time before turning back to the board, I closed my eyes trying to control myself.

Jessica slapped my arm, and I sucked in a loud deep breath ignoring the curious looks sent our way. I wiped my eyes, "Bella this is so serious! I think Mike got me pregnant!", she hissed quietly leaning in close.

I nodded, still wiping at my eyes. "Oh my god, Jessica this...are you serious right now?"

she nodded frantically, "yes! I missed my period Saturday, I don't know if I should like, I don't know.. tell him because it might just like a false alarm,maybe. Right?"

I shrugged, scratching my head. "I think you should tell him..."

"but what should I tell him?"

I sighed, "I don't know...it's not my situation."

she sighed, "well great, you're no help."

I closed my journal and checked the time, "I'm not trying to"

"why are you being such a bitch? You know...maybe you should stop hanging around your crack head friend and that blonde bimbo...they're changing you Bella. Maybe Lauren was right, you are fake..."

_or maybe there are bigger problems out there than you letting Mike fuck you in a car and not being responsible about it!_

I then noticed everyone was looking, why was everyone looking at me...and wide eyed like that? Like I just said something sho...oh shit. I looked at Jessica whose mouth was agape and she...well she looked like a bug eyed fish right now. Oh shit on a brick...did I really just say that out loud?

"Miss Levesque", Miss Harris snapped walking down the isle to our desk. Her flats were making this loud clicking sound, and the dead silence in the classroom made them seem even louder and sharper. "I will not put up with your foul language in my classroom, please pack your things and go down to the principals office"

I did as I was told and left, but I was not about to go to the principals office. We had 20 more minutes left until the bell rang so I went up to the library instead, not shockingly I found Steven up there skipping English reading some book, I went and sat in the chair across from him throwing my purse in the chair next to me. "sup elf boy"

he smiled and set his book aside, "princess", I rolled my eyes, "why are you out of class so early?"

I sighed, slouching down in my stair, slipping out of my flats. "Long story"

he shrugged, checking his phone. "20 minutes girl, it can't be that long can it?"

"Okay fine, Jessica told me she thinks Mike got her pregnant and I accidentally told the entire class room, was kicked out of class."

Steven's eyebrows shot up and he pushed the book aside completely, leaning forward on the table."oh my god, she got pregnant by that punk?"

"maybe...I don't know. She's dramatic...so it could be a false alarm"

Steven chuckled, shaking his head. Running a pale hand over his red hair, "either way, just drama...so I've been thinkin' about something..."

I looked at him curiously, "yeah what's up Steven?"

"There is gonna be a mythology premiere Thursday near Port Angeles, you wanna go?"

"That sounds fun, I'm sure Rosalie and Mali would like to tag-"

"No it's gonna be just us two", he interrupted with a big smile, and an excited look in his eye.

"why just us two?"

"Well I want you to meet Jason, my boyfriend, before all the others. Is that okay?"

I smiled, I was worried that he was trying to get me alone to kill me. But once again,my fucking paranoia is getting the best of me again. "yeah man, that sounds great...Thursday?"

Steven nodded, his smile bigger now. "We leave right after school, and trust me girl...Jason is just dying to meet you."

* * *

Calculus...we had a sub. So it was just chatter and worksheets, mainly chatter though. Alex, unfortunately had this class...and go figure, so does Mali. Rosalie and I sat in the back on the class room, while Steven was sleeping a few desks away from us, Malisa not too far away. Alex was chatting it up with Lauren, they were pretty chummy like they were old pals...it didn't really bother me as long as Alex wasn't irritating Rosalie.

"So", I started off awkwardly, it always starts of this way. Fucking awkward.

She looked up from her complete worksheet, with a brow raised and meeting my eyes. "So?"

I looked down at my own near complete paper, "How's your day so far?"

"I should be asking you that, what happened between you and Jessica Stanley last period?"

I sighed, shoulders slumped. "Wow, word travels quick...fuckin small town...", I gave Rosalie the quick version of what happened towards the tail end of Spanish class, when I was finished she was wide eyed and I swear she was smiling just a little bit. Probably laughing her ass off deep down inside like I was earlier.

"Well that's interesting..."

I shrugged, "It's drama...so when are you going to start speaking to your family?"

"who said I stopped?"

I looked at her confused, "you moved out without asking, and you don't sit with them anymore...I think you stopped"

"We are still on speaking terms but it's tense Bella, they don't understand my decision for moving out...well it's mainly Edward starting the problems...and the others are too chicken shit to stand up to him. So it will be a little...tense for a while."

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"I didn't think you would care?"

"I actually don't, but I'm curious"

she sighed and shrugged one shoulder, "He hates what follows you, he feels threatened by it all...he is old fashioned and not used to new. He is just scared, but won't admit it."

"If he's scared, why doesn't he just leave?"

"Because Emmett won't leave, he wants to stay and help...and fight." she chuckled,shaking her head her blonde curls shaking slightly.

I looked around the room with a small sigh, it was either now or fucking never. I turned back to the goddess next to me, "Hey Rose?", she nodded ,letting me know she was listening. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab din-"

"Yo B!", Alex nearly shouted as she came out of mother fucking _no where!_ And plopped her ass down in a chair backwards in front our desks. "What's up beautiful and...", she glanced at Rosalie with a frown, "yeah." I saw Mali pick her head up, opening one eye then shook her head and went back to sleep.

I glanced at Rosalie, who eyes were darkening by the minute. She needs to control that before Alex comments on it, if she even notices that. My eye twitched several times, "Hi...Alex."

Alex smiled and winked, turning my paper around towards her and began copying my hard work. "What we havin for dinner tonight? I'm in the mood for pizza...this shit town got delivery right?"

Rosalie made a face, crossing her arms. "Pizza is greasy and disgusting."

Alex grinned, "But it brings everyone together, I figured we could all chill together tonight ya know? Roomy movie night or some shit like that."

I shook my head, "Not tonight Alex, it's Monday! Monday's suck!"

"Exactly!", she shot back, "Besides ice queen needs a chill pill...if you know what I mean"

"I wish she didn't", Rosalie growled

Alex sat back a little bit, eyes wide. She was the only one looking a little alarmed. _oh shit..._ "Okay...I have some cough drops for that sore throat of yours blondie?"

Rosalie crossed her arms, looking very much unamused. I cleared my throat, "Alex, why were you talking to Lauren?", everyone knows changing the subject always defuses a situation...sometimes.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, she's cool?"

I glanced over at Lauren who was busy texting on her phone, but as soon as I looked at her she looked at me with a glare. I looked back at Alex, "Right...anyway, why the sudden movie night idea?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Cause all ya ever do is stay in that stupid attic"

I glared at Alex, "It's not stupid."

"Whatever, anyway...movie night then?"

I shook my head, glancing at Rose who was shamelessly glaring Alex's face off. "I think I might have plans tonight..."

Alex grinned, eyes flickering to Rosalie. "I know ya wanna get me in the sheets B, but have a little class?"

"Keep talking, it will rip your arm off and beat you with it!", Rosalie snapped, leaning forward and Alex jumped out of her chair and went back to Lauren but she was laughing. Mali came over, pulling up her chair.

"Whoa barbie...calm your hormones, cause there is nothing worse than a jealous blonde."

I couldn't help but giggle, "More blonde jokes?"

"Don't start flea bag, or I swear I will rip all your teeth out and shove them down your throat."

Malisa grinned, "Okay...okay, sorry. Not right now, gotcha. But seriously barbie, tone it down alright? The last thing we need to do is start some kind of bronchitis scare", Mali whispered, leaning in so she wouldn't be overheard by anyone else.

Rose just waved her off, Mali tapped the desk. "Bella...what happened between you and Jessica last period, rumors are flyin around that she wants to kick your ass all over the parking lot?"

_Mondays fucking suck._

* * *

The entire day just got worse and worse, Jessica and Mike were always glaring at me when they saw me in the hall or class we had together after lunch, I wasn't exactly scared...far from it, I was annoyed actually. I may not know Jessica that well, but I know her well enough to know had someone else been in her situation...she would be all over it like snooki in a spray tan salon.

Thankfully today was coming to an end, as usual I still tutored Steven in art class, to keep up appearances...his idea not mine. I wouldn't even call it tutoring, I was working on my art project and he was filling me on how unique an Onoskelis demon was, and why they were so rare, only because I asked him if he knew what it was exactly. Alice and Jasper were hanging around in the back, no doubt watching us like they have been for the past week, they weren't even trying to hid the fact they were watching us because every time I glanced in their direction they were looking dead at me. Malisa and Rosalie were never far away though, so that made me feel a little comforted...I was still pissed at Alex for interrupting what could have been a meaningful night tonight,but the more I think about the more I realize I'm probably just reading too much into something that is probably just nothing.

"What's on your mind chick?", Steven asked nudging me gently as we walked down the hall, to the parking lot, there weren't a lot of students in the halls, they probably ran out before the bell finished ringing.

"Nothing, just spacing out. Just so much on my mind I don't know where to start, you know?"

Steven chuckled, nodding. "I do understand, but trust me...Thursday will be the best day of your life."

I smiled, walking through the front double doors with him, "I will hold you to that, Steven...see you tomorrow."

he nodded and went off to his own truck, while I went off to mine where Rose and Malisa were waiting, I couldn't help but notice that the Cullen family were nearly gone except Jasper and Alice. Just before I reached my truck, Alex ran up to me with a smile.

"Hey B, I'm catchin a ride with Lauren okay?"

I looked at her funny, _Lauren Mallory? Is she serious? _"Uh, but why? She's so...ew?"

Alex shrugged, shoving her hands in the pockets of her Dartmouth Letterman, "She ain't that bad...anyway, going to a party a town over...so don't wait up tonight?"

"Whatever, I'm not responsible for you."

Alex laughed, "That was rude...I was tellin' ya in case I needed a ride back home or somethin'...in case I get drunk and Lauren ditches me for the D.."

I gave Alex a dirty look, walking around her. "Then walk it off. See ya Alex." _seriously? She really thinks I would get up and drive to a another town...to pick her stupid ass up...in the middle of the night? And then...she ruined my chance to ask Rosalie out...with that stupid movie night bullshit...only to turn around and go to a fucking party...I should roast her just a lit-_

"Bella!", Mali shook my by the shoulders, I hadn't even realized I reached them, I was too busy talking mess in my head and glaring at Alex and Lauren laughing it up a few spaces over.

"What?!"

"you were spaced out, you okay?", Rosalie asked,stepping closer with a worried look on her face.

Mali's phone rang, she stepped around to the other side of the truck. I sighed and looked up at the dark sky, "I don't know, I guess...I mean...is it normal to still be shocked after a week?"

she nodded, "Nothing is really ever normal Bella, you're still...coping with everything. We don't really expect you to just embrace it just like that."

A light roll of thunder passed through the skies, followed with a hint of lightening. _damn rainy as town does not help with my mood. _Looking into Rosalie's calm eyes, I couldn't help but just smile and trust what she said. She smiled back, slowly wrapping her arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. "If you ever feel the need Isabella...you can always come to me and talk, I will listen...or just sit with you. Whatever I can do to help, okay?"

I nodded, pulling away slightly so I can look at her better. "I know...uhm...I would like to talk to you about something tonight, I was wondering if you'd-"

"Alright kiddos!", Mali came around the truck with a big smile on her face, closing her phone. "Dinner at Leah's house tonight at 7. Sue wants to see ya kid, no getting out of this one. I'll call Angela and Steven later. Let's go home."

Eye twitching, trying to ignore Rosalie's low growling and the churning at the pit of my stomach, I fished out my keys and made my way to the drivers side of the truck. well at least Jessica didn't make good on her threats flying around school, I would hate to explain with she had 4th degree burns and not bruises and a busted lip. shit happens.

* * *

**Oh! so so so so close! but not close enough, lol.**

**Lauren and Alex are pretty chummy huh, go figure. (insert eye roll).**

**See ya'll. and thanks for the love!**

**-MG**


	30. Chapter 30

**I hope you guys don't get confused with this one, lol. read it slow i guess..**

* * *

( Brynhild (?) POV, third person )

The tall amazon woman stood on the abandoned slightly iced over bridge in New Hampshire...staring miles down at the cool river and forest. The bridge hasn't been fixed since the accident, there was still a gaping hole on the rail side like a car drover right through it...which is exactly what happened. Smiling, Brynhild slowly looked around before stepping of the rail and jumping down to the ground, landing near the river.

She landed fairly close to crash site, the black spot from the explosion never did completely fade away. It was cleaned up, and nature did it's best to get rid of it...but even after 12 years, the reminder was still there. Shrugging the tall woman pulled her cloak closer to her body and trekked 2.4 miles away from the river, she came to a stop in front of a large oak tree that was still going strong, slightly leaning to the side, but it was as healthy as she left it,with the letter X with a line going down through it deeply engraved in it's bark.

Brynhild took a deep breath, sucking in the welcoming cold air and letting it out slowly, before sitting down in front of the tree, Indian style. She stared at the tree for the longest, despite the sun being high in the sky, it's beautiful rays hitting ever inch of the forest it could...it did nothing against the bitter cold, and the stinging winds passing through often.

"She is beautiful...", the gray eyed woman said eventually, "You're daughter I mean...she is very smart too...and strong. Not just mentally...but her powers seem to be...all systems go.", a dark chuckle followed briefly after that comment, "No matter...just made training her for a good fight easier for me. I was thinking though...if she would consider joining the winning side, but if not...she can just die like the rest of them...like you.."

A loud sigh broke the brief silence, "I really would wish you would just stay dead, warrior. You have tried everything...and yet...you are still 50 feet under. and now you resort to giving your precious daughter nightmares?", the amazon woman threw her back, cackling and startling a few animals around her. "pathetic! You cast her alone, now you give her nightmares...just stop fighting me...go to Valhalla while you still can, warrior. I will soon find that too and destroy it...very soon."

More silence,it wasn't eerie or uncomfortable...just very quiet besides the whistling winds playing around the groaning trees, the birds chirping high above, playing...the squirrels getting as many nuts as they could before the snow grew thicker and taller...the woman sitting in front of the tree stood, brushing off her cloak casually.

"Taking you from your daughter, warrior, has been the greatest victory since Asgard's fall...and I will groom her for greatness, groom her for the very thing you and that foolish bastard tried to prevent. Destruction...pure...absolute...destruction!"

Throwing her head back once again, laughing so loud this time she really did chase all the animals away back to their homes or high into the sky, even the winds stopped whistling. As the laughter moved further and further away, had anyone been around...they would hear the giant oak tree screaming it's pain, and sap slowly oozing out.

* * *

**Dum dum dummm! how'd you like it? shit's getting real, there seems to be more evil than good right? you're absolutely right! **

**it's short, but it leaves a big question...if brynhild is 50 feet under...who the hell is this?...maybe another Onoskelis demon...maybe be someone more powerful. who knows.**

**-MG**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy. Forgive the mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow!...or whenever.**

* * *

( Bella POV )

It was 6:30, and all I had on was underwear. We were supposed to be on our way to La Push by now, but no...I have no idea what to wear! I don't wanna put on warm ups and look like I don't care in front of Leah's mom, nor do I want to overdress and just...ugh fuck. From what I know, Leah's mom is the only alpha female to ever exist and one of the most powerful around, well until her clan was exterminated on Asgard.

"_Bella hurry up!",_ Mali yelled from downstairs, I didn't dwell on the fact I heard her clear as day...I needed clothes. With a frustrated sigh, I fell back on my bed staring up at the ceiling fan.

There was a soft knock on my door, "Come in...", _wait...if Malisa was downstairs then.._Rosalie entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. _Wow._ She had on the tightest jeans I ever seen, I mean they looked painted on, I swallowed the request to ask her to turn around. She was wearing a gray cardigan with a black top underneath and her shoes were...wow..._stare at her hair...her hair..not her chest Bella...her hair!..I am so hopeless. _Mali groaned,and I heard the front door slam shut.

Rosalie cleared her throat, smirking. "Need some help?"

"I need a lot of things...", I shook my head, getting up. "L-like clothes...obviously."

Rosalie 'observed' me for a moment or two ..._yeah...soccer paid off big time._ Rosalie walked into my closet quickly, seconds after being in there she threw out an entire outfit, hitting me hard and I barely caught them. She walked out with a pair of my favorite boots in her hand, she dropped them by the bed and walked out the room without a word. And I just couldn't help myself, I stared after her until the door clicked closed...and my eyes were not on her hair.

* * *

"We are going to be late", Mali grumbled from the drivers seat, she has been grumbling since we left home. We were almost to La Push, and it was only 6:47 pm. I adjusted the buckles on my boots, it's been a while since I last wore them and they were kind of snug.

"Will you calm down, I doubt Mrs. Clearwater will be mad.", I tried to reassure her, but she just kept mumbling.

"Tell me again how I received an invitation to this flea parade?"

You would think given my previous...adventures, I would have on a damn seat belt, but nope. I found myself with a mouthful of leather seat when Malisa slammed down on the brakes. "What the _**fuck**_!?ugh!"

"You will watch your mouth when you speak about the royal family, barbie!", I sat back in my seat, holding my throbbing but thankfully dry nose, looking wide eyed between my two growling friends, but I admit I have never seen Malisa shaking so hard since I met her, and she looked down right angry. "The royal family actually respects vampires, so the most you can do is keep those sly comments for the other punks and their alpha wanna be and show some respect, clear Rosalie?"

I don't think my eyes could get any wider, as far as I know...Rosalie has been nothing but 'barbie' for Mali, this was the first time she has ever used Rosalie's name...and her full name to be exact. The silence was tense, because we were waiting for Rose's response, I was hoping she wouldn't say anything sharp because let's face...it only had two vehicles left...and I was fond of this charger.

"Crystal Malisa.", I let out a sigh of relief I wasn't aware I was holding, I relaxed against the door, rubbing my nose gently. They had a stare down for a few more moments before someone honked behind us, and Mali finally broke the stare and continued to drive. The rest of the drive down to Leah's was quiet, when we arrived it, we literally had 5 minutes to spare. I wanted to gloat and say I told you so, because we technically weren't late, but...this probably was not a good time. Right as we reached the front door, Seth opened it with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys, mom just finished dinner! So you made it just on time."

This time I just couldn't help myself, "I told you so."

* * *

we were sitting at a medium sized dining room table , I was really surprised that Sam and his pack weren't even here, hell they weren't even invited. I was sitting between Rosalie and Malisa, with Mali on my left and Rose on my right, across the table was Leah, Seth and Angela, far left at the head of the table was Sue Clearwater, and let me tell you two things, this woman made one hell of an Italian feast, and two...her presense was very intimidating. Now I know where Leah got her stern looks from, Sue wasn't as tall as the rest of the wolves I have met, but she was taller than me so she was tall enough.

She was also a little bigger than the only two female wolves I know. She had this...MMA thing going on,and I for one would not want to pick a fight with her. After she said grace, we were all able to dig in.

"So princess, let me just start off by telling you how much of an honor it is to have you in my home, having dinner with my family and myself."

I swallowed and smiled, looking around at the table full of food and back at Sue, "Thank you for inviting us...but I do have a question..?"

Sue nodded, eating a fork full of lasagna. I continued, "Why did you invite a vampire? I thought you guys hated them?"

Leah scoffed, "We don't hate vampires at all, Sam and his pack of morons do. For no good reason, a few years ago we ran across two red eye vampires...they were really just passing through, but Sam ordered an attack...I hung back, and watched them get their asses kicked and one of their own was killed before the vampires escaped across the Canadian border ...ever since then...they have been hating vampires."

"Kinda why they weren't invited tonight...", Seth added stuffing half a slice of garlic bread in his mouth.

Sue sighed,shaking her head,looking at Rosalie with a smile. "It was all in self defense on the vampires part, I really do hope you and your family don't think all of us shape shifters are rude and obnoxious."

Mali and I looked at Rosalie, I had my fingers crossed. _Please don't say anything rude..please don't say anything rude. _"Not anymore, by the way this lasagna is very good, you will have to give me the recipe sometime soon Mrs. Clearwater."

Sue smiled, while Mali and I relaxed in our seats...and so did Angela. "Please, just call me Sue."

and so dinner went smoothly from there, we were having a good time and I will admit I had more than two servings of food. It was just damn good, it wasn't until dessert ( Strawberry cheesecake) came around when 'business' was brought up,

"Princess...",sue stated, and for the life of me all night, I could not get her to call me by my name...at all. "I understand that you don't want to own up to your destiny"

I glared at Malisa who stared right back, _damn big mouth,she is so walking home. _I looked back at Sue, "Uhm, no...you heard right..I don't want to fight, it's not my fight"

"why not?", Seth asked

"because it's not my fight, I don't have anything to gain for it...and I certainly don't have anything to lose from it."

"No princess, that is where you are wrong. You have so much to gain...and you have so much to lose. For example...if you fight and win, you will no longer be a princess but you will be a Queen, and this entire world...including Asgard will be yours." I was about to protest, but Sue kept talking. "and if you so happen to lose...the world that you know is going to be overrun with demons just waiting to invade this planet, all your friends, your extended family, your mate...will all be gone, or enslaved. It will be total chaos and..just horrible."

I shook my head, pushing my half eaten cheesecake away from me, "With all due respect, I don't want any of that. You guys don't need me...or this...", I held up my hands, finger tips slightly blue and hot. "It's just fire!"

"It's more than that Bella", Leah snapped, "Your powers are all ready to go, but you aren't...because you won't embrace who you really are. You need to grow up and open your eyes, Freyja could destroy us any day now and you're still playing around!"

"if that's the case why hasn't she just destroy this place like she did your precious home?!"

"I don't know, but how bout you get off your lazy ass before she does!?", Leah shouted right back at me.

Rosalie stood up, hands balled tightly at her sides, teeth bared in warning. "Watch how you talk to my mate, pup before I-"

"That is enough!", Sue yelled, slamming her hand down on the table, "Leah, go talk a walk and cool down."

"I'm fine mom"

"I wasn't asking, talk a walk. Now!", Sue's alpha tone was a hell of lot smoother and better than Sam's, she didn't have to put extra effort in her commands like her did, it seemed more natural for her.

Leah sighed getting up, but not before she looked at Rosalie and I, mumbling out an apology then leaving out the back door, through the kitchen. The silence was very tense and awkward, though Seth was busy getting another slice of the cheesecake...poor kid..fat-ass for life. Angela cleared her throat, "Bella? Have you ever just stopped to think about anyone but yourself since you left Alaska? I mean this is bigger than what you want...bigger than all of us...billions of people will die if you don't get your head out of your ass and own up to what you have to do"

Sue sighed, wiping her hands with her napkin. "Princess...I have known you since you were a little girl, I knew Charlie and his...well Renee, and I also knew your godmother. They would always bring you over when they were vacationing in town, you were always so strong, independent and you were scared of anything...nor did you listen very well."

"why are you telling me this?"

Sue smiled, "Let me tell you a story, Princess...I'm pretty sure you don't remember this...but when you were 5 years old,Charlie and Renee flew you here for the summer to spend time with your godmother who had recently moved here. She brought you here, you and Seth got a long great and always played outside until dinner time. One day...I told you both not to climb tree's because it was raining...you took it as a personal challenge...5 years old...taking personal challenges. Even at a young age Bella you had fire, you had guts and determination."

"What happened when she climbed the tree?", Rosalie asked, looking very curious.

Sue grinned, but it was Seth who answered. "she slipped and fell, broke her arm."

"And a week later, she came back and tried to climb it again...end up with two broke arms the rest of the summer", Leah said from the kitchen doorway, looking much calmer and smiling. Everyone got a good laugh of my expense.

"Princess..what I am trying to say...you are stronger than you give yourself credit for in every aspect...I still see that beautiful and determined little girl that doesn't give up no matter what."

I looked down at the table, taking in everything they said to me...I knew they were right about it all, but fear was a bitch. I smiled at Sue, "Thanks for dinner Sue, it was really good...and it was nice seeing you guys too", Leah and Seth just nodded, looking disappointed and I couldn't blame them for it either.

"Bella?", Malisa asked looking worried.

I turned to Rosalie, "I'm ready to go home."

Rosalie leaned forward, her face inches from mine. She was looking into my eyes, searching for something. I don't know what but whatever it was, probably wasn't there. She leaned back and nodded.

* * *

( Rosalie POV )

Quietly we all watched Bella get up and leave the room, putting on her jacket.

"She is still scared", Malisa sighed, rubbing both hands over her face.

"Give me the keys", Malisa looked at me funny, but handed over the keys like I told her to. "Don't wait up, thank you for dinner Sue, it was lovely."

After politely excusing myself, I made my way out the front door. Isabella was waiting by her car on the drivers side. I came around, and she held out her hand.

"No"

"No? It's my car, you don't get to say no. keys please?"

_attitude is cute on her._ "No."

she glared at me, her eyes seemed brighter at night, but I wasn't sure if it was because she was just upset or her lack of control with her powers. "Fine, then I'm walking!"

As soon as she turned around I was in front of her, "Isabella, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way...get in the car quietly."

She cocked a brow, crossing her arms. Sigh. I guess it was the hard way then.

* * *

She still hasn't said anything since I forced her into the passengers seat and buckled her in. she went kicking and screaming, luckily enough I was fast enough and she didn't alert anyone immediately. She was sitting in the passengers seat staring at her flush hands. Even dim, they lit up the entire vehicle.

"this isn't the way home", she mumbled.

"We're not going there."

a loud sigh followed, "this is kidnapping..?"

I couldn't help but smile, "are you complaining?"

no answer, just silence. I grinned, and sped up. 10 minutes later, we were on the other side forks. The side people rarely come to, I parked the car as close as I could to the edge of the cliff. The moon was high and full tonight, giving us the perfect lighting over the ocean tonight. Bella and I stood side by side staring out into the open sea.

"It's beautiful.", she finally said.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, "Yes, very."

"why did you bring me here?"

I leaned against the hood gently, "There are some things we need to talk about Bella...", I finally get her alone and now I'm starting to second myself and stalling. She hasn't run from me yet, but I can't help but fear of loosing her...even if for a couple days to give her space. Especially with that Alex around, she is the second human on my list that I wanted to slaughter like a pig.

Bella turned quickly, "did you know?"

"know what?"

"Don't play dumb! Did you know they were going to tag team me with all those guilt pleas back there? Did you know I was being set up into being guilt tripped into fighting that crazy bitch?!"

I guess we are talking about that first, she was lucky she wasn't just anyone. Because anyone using that tone with me will feel the wrath of Rosalie L. Hale. "No I didn't know, but they are right...you need to-"

"whose side are you on?! Did you bring me here to push their case? If so, fuck you Rosalie! I am not dying for something I don't even understand!"

I narrowed my eyes, pushing off the car...barely noticing it rolling back slightly. "I'm on your side, never doubt that. But they are right, you need to grow a pair and stop hiding like a scared little girl."

"I AM A SCARED LITTLE GIRL!", she screamed at me, tears rolling rapidly down her red cheeks,I felt my dead heart breaking at the sight...and even more because I was the one who caused it. I pulled her into a tight but gentle hug.

I held her as close as I could, and she was hugging me around the waist tightly. "I'm sorry", I whispered, not sure if she would hear me or not.

"Me too", she replied after a moment. "I'm so scared...", Isabella pulled back and sniffing a couple of times, her eyes were a neon blue now. They were beautiful, and I could stare into them all night. "I wish we could stay here forever", she whispered, her breath ghosting over my lips, making me very aware how close our faces really were. I couldn't bring myself to move, I had my mate. I finally had her right where I wanted her, in my arms...close to me...she was mine, I had her...and I was never going to let her go.

"Rosalie?", she said my name so quietly, I almost didn't hear her. I briefly wondered what it would be like to hear her screaming my name.

"yes, Isabella?"

"What's a mate?"

….Shit.

* * *

**Well?! Lol, this is the moment we have ALL been waiting for right? lol, Ah man. **

**I can't wait to write the next chapter. OMG! **

**Also, I really wanna thank all you guys for leaving reviews, fav/following me and this story it means a lot, you have no idea how much that inspires me to keep it up. also if you are following Crescent Moon, I will try and get moving on that one too.**

**anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Night!**

**-MG **


	32. Chapter 32

**Yo! what's up you guys...been a few huh, lol. well...no worries, after many attempts...I finally picked a chapter I thought was decent, hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

_**Rochester, New York 1915.**_

_Rosalie Hale was the most beautiful girl in Rochester NY , and she knew it along with everyone else. At 18 years old Rosalie Hale literally had the world at her feet. She had loving parents that doted on her every need and who also supported her very extravagant tastes._

_Her father had a decent job at their local bank, but it was hardly enough to support his family, his daughters tastes, and their false social identities of being a well off family making it through the Great Depression unlike many unfortunate families in the US. _

_That is until Rosalie's fathers boss, Royce King Sr caught sight of his bankers beautiful daughter and immediately introduced his son, Royce King II and immediately after meeting each other, the two began dating each other. Rosalie felt as if her life was just as perfect as it was going to get, she had a handsome boyfriend who came from a very wealthy family. Not even a full month of meeting and dating, Rosalie and Royce were engaged much to her parents socially desperate parents joy. It was only then that the gorgeous young girl started to feel that something was amiss with her seemingly pitch perfect life._

_Rosalie decided to just take a day to be away from Royce and her family and visit with her best friend, Vera. Ever since she has started seeing Royce she was devoting all her time and attention to him. Since it was a beautiful day in Rochester both women to drink lemon aid outside on Vera's back porch, looking about as Vera's husband, Will, played with their daughter in their ordinary backyard. Their home wasn't much...nothing compared to Royce's family home or Rosalie's own home, but her best friend seemed to like it...in fact she loved it._

_The blonde bombshell could practically feel the love, the trust and the connection between Vera and Will...something she and Royce lacked. She and Royce just complimented each other, and they both had something the other wanted._

"_What's wrong?", Vera asked her long time friend over the rim of her glass of lemonade, a gentle breeze pushing her bangs out of her eyes slightly. She could tell something was on the blonde's mind, she hardly touched her drink, and continued to stare at her husband and daughter._

_Snapping out of her thoughts with a false smile, Rosalie just shook her head. "Thinking about the future is all, Vera."_

_Vera just smiled, setting her glass down. "It's very rich."_

_Rosalie bristled slightly, Vera's simple comment only added to her inner turmoil but once again she hid it behind a smile, but it didn't reach her violet blue eyes. "Yes, and that is all it will be."_

"_Isn't that what you always wanted? To be rich and have the world at your feet?"_

_Rosalie picked up her glass, holding it tightly trying to keep her emotions in check and to also keep it from slipping through her hand and spilling all over her dress. "It is but I just can't help but feel as if something is missing, Vera. Please don't get me wrong...Royce is very handsome, and polite but...we don't really connect...not like you and William."_

_Vera studied her friend carefully, watching her slowly sip her lemonade and go back to observing her family. "You don't want to marry him, do you Rosalie?"_

_Rosalie nearly dropped her glass, she looked at very sharply causing her friend to sit back in her chair just a little. "Of course I do Vera, don't say such terrible things! I just said something was missing...not that I want to call the whole thing off!"_

_Vera sighed quietly, she knew denial when she saw it. She may not be a social freak like many in Rochester but she was up there with the best of them when it came to reading people. " Fine. You marry for the money and social status...but are you really okay being without love...and being a single mother?"_

_Rosalie glared at Vera prepared to tell her to butt out of her life, and that it wasn't like that...but in fact...it was exactly like that. Royce never talked about children...he never entertained it even when Rosalie brought it up. It was clear he didn't like children or just didn't want them, and even if they were to have children...Royce wouldn't be much help raising them._

"_Do you really love him...or just what comes with him?"_

"_I love everything about him, Vera." it wasn't a straight answer, but it was all the blonde was willing to share. She was about to fire off another question, but Rosalie beat her to it. "How are you and William coming along with your new family member?"_

_Vera couldn't help but smile, despite the obvious subject changing question, and looked to her family in the yard. She spent hours telling Rosalie all about their new adventures and moments she and Will experience with their daughter, all the late nights and the trips to the market had to make in the middle of the night because they were running out of coffee._

_It was getting late, so Rosalie made her leave but not before promising to call her friend the next day so they could arrange another date. As Rosalie began to walk across town to her home, it was getting darker faster than she really anticipated, so she picked up the pace suddenly wishing she called her father or maybe even Royce to walk her home. It was dangerous for a woman to be on the streets of Rochester at night...especially one as beautiful as she._

_As Rosalie turned the corner, right across the street from the bank letting her know she was half way home, she saw several, possibly five or six, drunken men laughing loudly and stumbling all over the place...on the same side of the street as she was. She stopped when she spotted them, her heart froze in fear when she spotted them...and she was alone. She tried to step into the shadows in hopes that none of them even noticed her. _

_Oh how wrong she was._

_Royce spotted his fiance when she rounded the corner, with a raunchy smile Royce called name loudly and waved her over, with great reluctance Rosalie walked to her fiance and his grinning buddies, between all of them, the stench of smoke and alcohol was unbearable._

"_Boys...", Royce draped a heavy arm around the blondes slim shoulders, "Didn' I tell ya she had some fine tits on her 'uh?!", his speech was slurred and his breath was beyond foul. _

_Rosalie pushed his arm from her shoulders and took a step back. She glared at her fiance, "Royce! You're-"_

_Rosalie hit the brick wall before she even realized what happened, she caught herself thankfully and brought her hand up to her reddening and warm face. Royce slapped her...she felt rough hands in her hair, pulling the neat hair down, pins and all. Rosalie cried out in pain hoping someone would hear her,but Royce slapped her again. _

"_Shut up bitch!", he laughed at her pain, pushing her into one his buddies who caught her, who stopped her from falling onto the hard ground, but his hands were all over her chest and Royce didn't seem to have a care in the world has he drank the last of his whiskey before tossing the bottle in the middle of the street and reaching for his belt..."She's a virgin boys..hows 'bout we show 'er some thin's 'uh?", his raunchy smile was getting bigger, the man holding a now sobbing Rosalie tore open the front of her dress, exposing her to the cold night air, she shook her head her pleas incoherent and her struggling was useless. It was clear what was about to take place and she couldn't stop it._

_She felt a sharp pain behind her head when she was thrown onto the ground, the blow made her dizzy and she was seeing double but she could still see when Royce dropped his pants down to his ankles revealing how excited he was...they were talking and laughing, but Rosalie couldn't hear anything but their loud drunken laughter, she tried to scoot away but someone punched her in the face, and were holding her legs open for Royce , and arms down on the cold ground...she was trapped, hurting, angry...and she was scared. _

"_Shut er up will ya?", Royce growled hovering slightly over Rosalie._

_Laughing, one of his buddies dropped his own trousers. Rosalie wanted to close her eyes and to just wake up, but the hard concrete beneath her exposed skin, the cold night air and the pain behind her head and on her face was a harsh reminder she was very much awake. _

_But when Royce roughly forced his way into her body, breaking away her barrier...the brutalizing action and sweltering pain brought her entire world crashing as they laughed and raped and beat her all night long in ways she never thought possible before leaving her for dead in the middle of sidewalk across the street from the bank._

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at Rosalie...I mean just really look at her. I didn't mean to but...something like that just doesn't happen to someone like her right? It's not right, it's inhuman...and...

"Stop." she growled looking at me, sometime during telling me her story as a human she went back to leaning on my cars hood,and I just sat on the ground in front of her.

"What?"

"Don't pity me, I don't need it nor do I want it...It happened a very long time ago, and I killed Royce and his friends for it."

I sat back, arms extended with my hands flat on the ground, "you went Dracula on them?"

she grinned, her eyes meeting mine slowly, "You can say that. I put on my wedding dress...and tracked them all down in one night the night I woke up after Carlisle changed me. I didn't spill their blood...that was too easy. But I made sure they felt what I felt that night and I saved Royce for last. I mentally tortured him for hours before I broke his neck...nearly tearing his head off."

I shivered, and the wind wasn't even blowing. I just felt a chill go down my spine when she said that. I broke eye contact with her and stared down at the ground, thinking over everything she told me...and everything she didn't.

"You told Vera something was missing...what was it?"

I didn't get an answer I looked up and felt my heart stop momentarily, Rosalie was sitting very close to me on both her knees, hands resting on the top of her thighs. I don't think I will ever in my life get used to seeing this woman so close to me, she was just so...beautiful, so perfect in every way I could think of.

"Love...we were missing love Bella, Royce and I were never meant for each other. He did not love me and I didn't love him. That night...I was ready for death to take me because I had nothing to live for. I was broken, I was damaged...I _wanted _to die. I never wanted to be a vampire either...after killing Royce and his friends, I wanted to kill Carlisle for making me this...this cold shell of a bitch. I can't have children anymore, I can't blush...I can't be human no matter what I do I can't be human and I felt as if I could never love...and no one could ever love me. I was alone then...and I was alone in the after life."

I wanted to tell her she had me, but it was stuck in my throat. I wanted to tell her that but I wasn't sure how...I didn't want to interrupt her so I stayed quiet, she leaned forward closer to me. So close I could feel the coldness radiating off her body and onto mine, but I didn't move. I liked having her this close to me. I don't know why, but I felt safer...more secure when she was close to me.

"Every one had a mate...Carlisle has Esme...Alice has Jasper and Edward has Emmett...but I didn't have anyone...until you came along...and everything just fell apart and came together at the same damn time.", she chuckled, shaking her head causing a few locks of her hair to fall around her face.

I sat up dusting my hands off on the side of my jeans. "I...am gonna tell you something okay? Don't be...upset?"

she nodded, still staring at me with that intense look in her eyes. I swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Don't bite me or anything...but I just want to know that what you said wasn't true...that you're wrong."

she raised a brow, "About what?"

I looked down at my hands, rubbing them on my pants slowly, "About you being alone and unloved...because you're not alone, I'm here...and so is Mali, even if you hate her. And your family is too. We love you,and even if the right one doesn't come around...you still have us...and you still have me Rosalie...as long as I'm around...I'll make sure you're never alone. I...I promise.", as much as if hurt to think about someone else coming around to sweep her off her feet and give her the world, someone tall dark and handsome, strong rich and powerful...I wanted her to be happy. Even if I was to sit on the sidelines being jealous to the point of insanity.

Rosalie still hadn't said anything, I looked up and gasped. She was closer than she was before, in fact the only thing I could see where her darkening eyes. They held something so intense...so absolute I could feel it. I could see my own eyes in her own, they were so black.

"Isabella", she breathed, her cool breath ghosting over my slightly trembling lips.

"Yes?", my voice cracked slightly, I just hope she didn't notice but her smirk told me she did.

"You are the right one."

I couldn't say anything...I didn't say anything, and I didn't do anything when she began to close the small distance that remained between us. I didn't _want_ to do anything. This is what I wanted when I first saw her, when her cool lips touched my warm ones I saw sparks flash across my eyes as they fluttered closed. Something electric went through my body. Her cool breath felt so good, so natural against my own. I felt one of her hand slid behind my neck,squeezing gently.

When the tip of her tongue glided over my lips, my lips parted automatically...a soft moan following soon when our tongues met and glided over the other. God I never thought a kiss could do this to my body, it felt so perfect...like this is where I belonged. Her hand behind my neck pulled me closer,deepening the kiss. We were both putting everything we had into the kiss, I was finally kissing my mate and my heard was doing somersaults._wait..._ I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, panting. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and feel it in my chest.

Rosalie was purring as she leaned down and nuzzled my neck, taking deep breaths. Her nose slowly gingerly moving up and down the side on my neck as I tried to catch my breath."My mate..."

"Yes", she whispered, kissing beneath my jaw over my pulse before pulling away with a smile, her eyes still black as night.

We sat there staring at each other, staring into each others eyes. No words needed to be said right now, I don't think._ I have got to be the luckiest weirdo in the world right now..._

just then she was on her feet, growling. She took a protective stance in front of me, I slowly pulled myself off the ground staring ahead as well. I finally heard what she heard, heavy footsteps coming our way. Multiple heavy footsteps. _Damn man...can't I catch a break?!_

* * *

The heavy footsteps stopped a few feet from us, there was small ruffling noises to be heard, before Malisa broke through the bushes with Leah and Seth behind her. Malisa held up her hands, "Whoa there barbie...just us, don't bite."

Rosalie shrugged, relaxing slightly. "I wasn't sure, they clouded your scent."

Leah looked between us carefully, then sighed. "Sorry to interrupt...but we have trouble."

Malisa nodded, eyes narrowed suspiciously with her arms crossed looking between Rosalie and I. "Yeah, spotted a minotaur a couple miles from here...same one that attacked you, Bella...Angela tried to get in contact with Brynhild...but we are on our own for this one. So I hope you got your balls girl, we are goin' huntin' for a big hairy beast."

"The fuck we are!", Rosalie growled viciously, stepping in front of me, "That thing nearly killed her the first time! I will not take that risk again!"

Malisa growled back, taking large strides to get in Rosalie's face. "This is what we do! This is what she was made to do! To kill the ones that hurt. It's too close to town for this bullshit, this is our chance to take it down!"

I pushed between both of them and pushed Malisa away from my...mate. _Oh yeah that sounds real good._ "Back off! Why can't you guys do it yourselves? You're big enough and outnumber it."_ was I scared? Hell yeah...would I admit it? Fuck yeah. Was I gonna do it?...I don't know._

Leah stepped forward with a dark scowl, while Seth just leaned against the tree arms crossed. "Look, I'm tired of this. You have a power to save the world, grow the fuck up and use it! Because any moment now, that thing will tear through forks and all that blood will be on your hands!"

Rosalie pushed past me, and hit Leah in the face, Mali and I winced at the sound of her nose breaking. Leah stumbled back, holding her head back, blood spilling between her fingers. "you fucking bitch!"

"Holy shit!Leah you okay?!",Seth ran forward, glaring at Rosalie. He sat his sister down on the ground in front of my car, talking quietly to her. Malisa turned to me and Rosalie who was still glaring at Leah her fists clenched tightly, like blocks of ice.

"Bella...please...just please! We really need your help, we can't do this without you, I promise you...I will protect you with everything I have, you are not alone...okay? You have all of us backing you up...Sam and his pack of morons are waiting half a mile from the minotaurs hideout...just please...we need you."

I knew begging when I saw it, I didn't like it. They shouldn't have to beg me to help them...to help save the lives of an innocent town, I was scared as hell right now. But...Malisa was right...this is what I was made to do. "Okay...lead the way..."

I looked at Rosalie, she wasn't looking at me but elsewhere with an unreadable expression. I stepped closer to her, "I can't promise I won't get hurt...but I promise to be careful...?"

she looked at me...then she smiled, it was a small one but it was a smile. "I'll drive."

Malisa nodded, "Just follow our scents. Come on you two, lets get going!", I could hear the excitement in her voice and the relief. With a last glare or two, Seth and Leah followed after Mali. Rosalie and I didn't say anything to each other as we both climbed into my car, both of our minds somewhere else. She rolled down the window, to get a better sense of the wolves trail. I sat in the passengers set, elbow sitting on the small space next to the window, hand resting in my hair scratching my scalp...I was scared...and when Rosalie turned off the road onto a dirty, bumpy and even darker road I was terrified.

There was a loud howl not too far from where we were, and Rosalie stopped the car shutting the engine down. She looked at me, taking my hand. "Are you ready?"

I gave her a false smile and squeezed her hand, "Was born ready."

With that we both exited the car and I followed her through the dark forest to the Minotaurs home. I had a feeling this beast wasn't gonna go down easy.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure there are some things i need to correct, but this zzquil is working its magic right now...so i shall do it later. just forgive and forget haha. **

**good? bad? okay? lemme know, just don't flame me...because you will get fucked up through words.**

**see you all next time, next chapter. XD!**

**-MG**


End file.
